Amnesia: Lost
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Cathleen, ese era el verdadero nombre de la chica que llegó meses atrás a la mansión Sakamaki. Pero, ¿Quién realmente era Cathleen? La confusión y el vacío han llenado su mente últimamente, aun faltaban varias piezas de su memoria. Mientras tanto, los vampiros experimentaban nuevos sentimientos encontrados ¿Qué le esperará a Cathleen? ¡Lean y descubran! ¡Tercera y última temporada!
1. Perdida

**¡Hola a todos seguidores y lectores de Amnesia! Espero hayan pasado una linda semana, kyaa estoy muy emocionada, no puedo creer que ya vaya por la 3cera y última temporada de este fic el cual he escrito con mucho empeño, es el más largo que he hecho hasta el momento!**

**Como siempre, agradezco todos los comentarios, follow y favs que ha recibido este fic en todo este tiempo, tanto en la 1mera como 2da temporada, espero esta también les guste mucho y la disfruten!**

**Kyaa, sin más que decir ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Perdida**

En un gran castillo, específicamente en el comedor de aquél lugar, un hombre comía calmadamente, podía verse de ese sujeto la palabra "autoridad" por dónde sea. Cualquiera que se negara a cualquier orden sería eliminado sin piedad alguna por él mismo.

Tomó la copa llena de vino y bebió de allí, sus ojos eran un amarillo brillante, su rostro tenía varias cicatrices y marcas, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, su piel era de un tono tostado, su cabello era negro y largo, amarrado atrás por una trenza, su ropa era la de toda una persona poderosa, decía más de mil palabras.

Observó el reloj y dio una mueca de fastidio, ya que había llegado la hora de una reunión con sus condenados e inútiles "seguidores" que no podían cumplir con su misión, traer de vuelta a la chica.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de ese gran castillo, tomó una capa roja y se la colocó tapando su rostro, se montó en su caballo marrón dispuesto a irse.

-Señor – Escuchó decir de uno de sus fieles sirvientes o seguidores.

-Saldré un momento a una reunión – Informó él – Recuerda cuidar a nuestro invitado en el calabozo – Sonrió diciendo eso último.

-Como ordene, señor – Obedeció el chico.

No perdió un minuto más, cabalgó hasta llegar al lugar dónde debía reunirse. Y ahí estaban, aquéllos 3 chicos que habían fracasado en su misión aquélla oportunidad que tenían que habían desechado. Thomas y Li estaban sentados tranquilamente mientras que Edward lo más probable estaría quejándose de algún hecho.

Él se acercó, Thomas y Li lo habían visto llegar, mientras que Edward por tanto ruido y al estar de espaldas no lo había notado.

-Escorias – Habló él haciendo sobresaltar al rubio de Edward.

-S-Señor – Dijo Edward nervioso.

-Espero que sepan que pronto llegará la hora de marchar de nuevo, y esta vez espero que la traigan – Dijo él con mucha autoridad – Sino, esta vez no les perdonaré la vida.

-Sí, señor – Dijeron los tres individuos.

-Thomas, infórmame sobre lo que has estado investigando – Ordenó éste.

-Sí, señor – Obedeció – He descubierto que la chica, Cathleen Nic Doyle ha perdido sus recuerdos, por lo tanto en este momento ella no puede controlar su poder, por lo que es muy inestable – Explicó el de ojos verdes.

-Eso explica porque no ha venido aquí en todas las semanas que han pasado – Respondió el jefe – Pero, debería ser más fácil por esa razón recuperarla.

-Así es señor, pero Cathleen tiene aliados quienes la protegen no sabemos cómo y por qué lo hacen – Añadió Thomas.

-¿Aliados? Maldito Aarón, aunque su presencia no esté aquí sigue arruinando mis planes – Dijo él uniendo sus dientes fuertemente por la rabia.

-Cabe destacar: que no son aliados comunes, señor – Su señor lo veía con interés – Son hombres lobos y… vampiros – Explicó.

-¿Hombres lobos? ¿Vampiros? – Él sonrió – Pensar que se trataba de algo tan fácil como eso – Dijo confiado – Necesitan acabar con esos aliados de una vez por todas. Es decir, que una vez más tendremos que usarlo… Aquello que logrará matarlos de la mejor forma…

-Así es, señor… – Respondió Thomas.

-Bien, hablaré con las brujas al respecto – Mencionó su señor – Y ustedes, no quiero que me defrauden los eliminaran y traerán al sacrificio – Sentenció dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Señor, una pregunta – Habló de nuevo Thomas, su señor se detuvo sin mirarlo esperando su respuesta – ¿Por qué la necesita? Es decir, usted ahora es el que gobierna este lugar, nadie lo desobedece entonces, ¿Por qué….?

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? No, no lo entiendes, ninguno de ustedes lo hace.

-¿Entender qué, señor? – Preguntó nuevamente Thomas.

-Que yo lo sé todo, lo sé todo de Cathleen Nic Doyle – Mencionó él aun no haciendo entender a aquéllos tres sujetos curiosos – Hay que atacarla, antes de que ella nos ataque a nosotros – Él se giró hacia ellos y destapó su rostro de aquélla capucha roja que la tapaba, los tres individuos se sorprendieron – Lo sé todo de ella, porque después de todo, yo soy tu tío – Sentenció.

Haruka POV

El despertador sonó, yo enseguida lo apagué ya que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, simplemente el sueño no me llegaba, me levanté enseguida para iniciar el día.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que había recordado mi nombre, Cathleen Nic Doyle. Desafortunadamente no había recordado más sobre mi pasado y no había tenido más sueños, algo que me empezó a preocupar, pero estaba feliz de saber mi verdadero nombre, al menos.

Desafortunadamente, no ha habido información sobre mi familia con mi verdadero apellido, y Tougo Sakamaki no ha aparecido en mucho tiempo. Lo único que Reiji logró descubrir es que se trataba de un apellido de origen "irlandés" antes de comenzar clases, junto con Ruki, Reiji, Yoru y Hikari planeamos un viaje a Irlanda con el objetivo de poder recordar o informarnos de algo, quedándonos en una de las mansiones de Hikari y Yoru quienes habían vivido allí hace unos cuantos años atrás. El viaje había sido en vano ya que, no logramos encontrar nada de información.

Después de la confesión de Laito hacia mí, él había cambiado mucho conmigo, lo veía más "respetuoso". Cuando todos los vampiros se enteraron de mis sentimientos por Ruki, muchas cosas cambiaron, realmente. A Excepción de Shu, Reiji y Kanato con quienes no notaba el cambio.

Seguía ayudando a Reiji con cosas culinarias o experimentos en su laboratorio, con Shu, seguía haciendo dúos junto a él, y lo convencí de entrar siempre a clases, ¿Kanato? La verdad me sorprendió que, después de lo que Laito me había comentado, él seguía igual o por lo menos eso pensaba yo, aún quería que siguiera cocinándole. Una que otra vez hacía un gran escándalo.

La persona que realmente no me dirigió más la palabra, fue Ayato. Me entristecía mucho no poder hablar con él, Subaru a pesar de estar un poco distante podía conversar un poco con él, pero Ayato… Ayato estaba muy destruido por el hecho de que quería a Ruki.

¿Mi relación con Ruki? Ha sido muy estable, sólo con hablar con él y conocerlo me siento realmente cómoda. Después de todo ese escándalo con Ruki, los vampiros no me han tocado más, impresionantemente.

Terminé de vestirme para bajar y "desayunar" junto a Kanato, como de costumbre. Luego iba junto con Reiji a ayudarlo con unos experimentos, la verdad a pesar de no recuperar mis recuerdos he pasado varios momentos "agradables" en este lugar y he aprendido mucho con Reiji, eso me agradaba.

Toqué la puerta de su laboratorio a lo que él respondió "pase" y abrí la puerta para entrar – Buenas tardes, Reiji-san – Lo saludé mientras entraba y lo veía combinar unas cuantas formulas.

-Buenas tardes, Cathleen – Respondió amablemente él.

Me indicó lo que tenía que hacer para ayudarlo, luego de unas cuantas horas terminamos exitosamente, él me ofreció té y gustosamente acepté. Mientras saboreaba de su rico té, escuchaba como alguien o más bien, Shu tocaba el violín. Observé como Reiji cambió su cara a una de desagrado.

-¿Qué sucede, Reiji-san? – Me atreví a preguntarle.

-Sólo he recordado cosas realmente desagradables las cuales han arruinado mi momento perfecto de tomar té – Dijo él colocando la taza de té sobre su respectivo plato y suspiró.

-mmm – Me quedé pensando en qué sería, pero no le pregunté.

-flashback-

Normal POV

_-¡Oh Shu toca el violín muy hermoso! – Dijo una de las invitadas. _

_-¡Sí, tiene razón, es una hermosa melodía la que oyen mis oídos! – Dijo otro invitado._

_Reiji, quien no soportaba como admiraban a su hermano en la gran reunión de la mansión, se fue de allí muy enojado._

_Un día, el violín de Shu se rompió._

_-Oh, de verdad lo lamentamos Shu-san, su violín está roto._

_-Está bien, no tiene importancia – Respondió aquél pequeño rubio como si nada._

_Reiji quien estaba allí observando, se acercó a su hermano y lo agarró de la camisa muy enojado._

_-¡Míralo bien! ¿Realmente no tiene importancia? – Le pregunto enojado._

_-¡Joven Reiji por favor suelte al joven Shu! _

_Él obedeció y lo soltó, dando vuelta para irse._

_-Realmente no tiene importancia – Le respondió Shu._

_¿Por qué él merecía ese tipo de atención cuando no le importaba nada?_

-fin flashback-

Haruka POV

Reiji se veía perdido en sus pensamientos, yo seguía tomando de mi té, me di cuenta de que la melodía del violín había cesado.

-Puedes irte por hoy, prepararé más té del que quiero disfrutar solo – Me ordenó.

-Está bien – Me levanté y camine hasta la puerta – Reiji-san, espero no recuerde más cosas desagradables – Le dije con una sonrisa a lo que él no me respondió, antes de salir por completo me dijo:

-Alístate que pronto llegará la hora de ir a la escuela – Ordenó.

-Sí – Le respondí y cerré la puerta. Suspiré y me fui a alistar para ir a la escuela.

**-EN LA ESCUELA-**

Muy distraída en mis pensamientos caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela hacia mi salón junto a Subaru.

-¿Te preocupa algo? – Me preguntó él, me sorprendí un poco ¿tan notable era mi distracción?

-No es nada malo – Le dije sonriendo para no preocuparlo.

-Sólo espero ese Ruki no te haya tratado mal, sino se las verás conmigo ¿entiendes? – Me dijo seriamente.

Me pareció muy tierno lo que me había dicho, sonreí moví mi cabeza afirmándolo, aunque Ruki no me haría nada. Entramos al salón y enseguida fui recibida por Hikari, Yoru y Daryl.

-¡Cathleen esta vez preparé algo muy especial así que no te irás con Ruki a besuquearte por allí! – Me dijo Hikari provocando que me sonrojara por completo.

-¿¡D-de qué hablas!? Y-yo no ando besuqueándome con Ruki – Le dije en reproche.

-Pero el otro día iba hacia la azotea porque necesitaba aire fresco y los vi muy cariñosos – Me admitió Daryl como si nada.

-¡E-eh…! – Me sonrojé aún más ante su confesión, si era cierto que a veces pasaba una que otra caricia pero no era para tanto, aún me da vergüenza hablar de esas cosas.

-Ya sabemos que te vas con él en los recesos – Me dijo Hikari con cara pícara – Pero esta vez comeremos juntos y Hiromi también está invitado – Sonrió ella.

-Está bien – Acepté gustosa ya que tenía tiempo que no pasaba un buen rato con mis amigos.

Normal POV

En el receso, como se dijo, Cathleen junto con Hikari, Yoru, Daryl y Hiromi fueron a comer en la azotea, Cathleen le había avisado a Ruki que comería con ellos, así que no se molestó en ir para que ella disfrutara con sus amigos.

-¡Esto está delicioso! – Admiró la de ojos grises a su amiga Hikari.

-Gracias, le puse mucho esmero para que todos comieran muy bien – Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-De verdad te ha quedado de maravillosa – Le admiró ahora Hiromi.

-¿Y Ruki-kun no vendrá a verte aquí? – Se atrevió a preguntar Daryl.

-¡N-no! Le dije que estaría con ustedes – Respondió sonrojada Cathleen.

-Oww~ es una lástima aún no nos lo has presentado formalmente – Reprochó Daryl.

La cara de Hiromi se tornó un poco triste, cosa que Hikari pudo notar, Daryl seguía bromeando con Cathleen mientras que, Yoru intentaba comer tranquilamente. Al terminar de comer todos empezaron a bajar, Hiromi y Hikari fueron los últimos, el chico ya se iba cuando Hikari lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Podemos hablar? – Le preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Claro – Aceptó él.

Ambos se quedaron en la azotea.

-Sé que te gusta Cathleen – Le soltó Hikari sorprendiendo al chico, provocando que este se sonrojada.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué lo dices!? – Le preguntó él muy nervioso.

-Se te nota en tu mirada, y en ésa reacción que acabas de hacer – Sonrió ella calmadamente, él sólo guardó silencio, era cierto era muy notable.

-Quería decirle, él día en que nos atacaron y pasó lo que pasó, desde ese día no he tenido la oportunidad, ni el valor de decirle, Natsumi era quien me daba apoyo para hacerlo, sin ella aquí pues…

-Entiendo – Habló Hikari antes de que entre en nostalgia.

-Además, ya está con Ruki-san – Dijo él sonriendo – Si ella es feliz, está bien. Es cierto que me gusta, me gusta mucho, ella tiene algo que me atrae bastante, es muy amable y dedicada, estar en su presencia me hace sentir… tranquilo y nervioso a la vez – Admitió.

-Es bueno que te desahogues un poco, y es cierto que ella está con Ruki y es feliz – Dijo ella mientras miraba el cielo oscuro – Pero, tienes mi apoyo cuando algún día quieras o tengas la oportunidad de decirle – Hiromi le sonreía por sus palabras, lo hacía sentir bien.

-Sí, algún día le diré, si tengo la oportunidad – Le respondió él.

Haruka POV

Los chicos esperaban a que Hikari y Hiromi bajaran, yo decidí ir al baño dónde, al salir alguien me tomó por atrás y tapó mi boca, me puse muy nerviosa y empecé a oponerme hasta morderle la mano escuchando un quejido mientras esa persona me llevaba.

-Shhh, soy yo – Reconocí su voz y me calmé para luego él quitar su mano de mi boca.

-R-Ruki-san… – No pude decir más porque cerró mi boca con un beso el cual correspondí.

-Muerdes duro para no tener colmillos de vampiro – Dijo él al separarse de mis labios apenándome por lo sucedido.

-L-lo siento Ruki-san – Lo miré con pena.

-No me mires así que me harás decir lo linda que te vez – Dijo él desviando su mirada – Y te he dicho que sólo me digas Ruki.

-S-sí, R-Ruki… – Dije con nervios.

-Enserio – Ruki se sentó sobre el piso del pasillo vacío – ¿Cómo de ganado pasaste a ser… esto? – Preguntó y yo me senté junto a él.

-No es algo que esperábamos ninguno de los dos – Le dije sonriéndole.

-¿Y tus queridos Sakamaki no te han hecho nada, verdad? – Me preguntó chequeando de que todo estuviera bien.

-No, todo está bien aunque Laito-kun siempre me pregunta cómo va nuestra relación – Le confesé.

-Je, sí que "va enserio" con eso de que cuando pase algo entre nosotros irá por ti – Dijo él sonriendo – Aunque no le daré el gusto – Reí un poco ante eso - ¿Y Ayato? – Enseguida mi sonrisa se fue.

-Él aún no me ha hablado – Le dije triste.

-Que idiota y orgulloso es – Respondió Ruki.

Suspiré – Aun así tengo la esperanza de que podamos arreglar las cosas.

-Y esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, nunca pierdes la esperanza – Él me miró fijamente provocando que me sonrojase.

-Aun así, hay veces en los que me siento muy vacía – Le dije mirando hacia el piso.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó.

-Mis recuerdos – Respondí – No he recordado más desde que recupere mi nombre, no entiendo por qué… pensé que ya estaba cerca de saber que es lo que soy realmente.

-Los recuerdos pueden a veces venir muy seguido, como hay veces en los que no vuelven hasta mucho tiempo, pueden pasar hasta años… – Me explicó con seriedad.

-Eso no me hace sentir tan bien – Admití – Pero… – Tomé su mano – Estar contigo me hace tener más paciencia en recuperar mis recuerdos – Le sonreí calmadamente.

-Ya veo – Él sonrío y luego se acercó a mí para besarme de nuevo, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, un minuto después nos separamos – Te quiero – Susurró.

-Te quiero, Ruki – Mi corazón latía muy rápido mientras nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados.

El timbre sonó y ambos nos fuimos hacia nuestros salones, mientras caminaba me fijé que Ayato venía, yo me detuve, él me miró.

-Ayato… – Me atreví a nombrarlo, él dejó de mirarme y siguió su camino ¿realmente me odiaba? No podía aguantarlo más, debía decirle algo, me giré para hablarle cuando me fijé que ya no estaba allí, muy decepcionada me fui a mi clase.

**-DESPUÉS DE CLASES, MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

En definitiva, algo me pasaba no podía dormir y ya estaba empezando a incomodarme, salí por un poco de aire fresco, aún hacía algo de frío así que llevé un abrigo, termine en el jardín de rosas el cual estaba muy destruido, habían rosas por doquier y allí me encontré a Subaru.

-¿Subaru-kun? – Él se giró sorprendido de que tal vez no notara mi presencia.

-Ah, eres tú – Dijo él desviando su mirada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Le pregunté.

-No estoy de humor, eso es todo – Respondió sin más.

-No es razón para destruir el jardín… – Le mencioné un poco bajo.

-¿¡Qué sabes tú!? – Dijo alterado con ganas de golpear algo, terminando de arruinar más rosas.

-Por favor, para – Le imploré algo nerviosa, él me miró a los ojos, me sorprendí cuando me abrazó.

-No sabes nada, tú no sabes nada de mí, puedo destruirte, soy un monstruo… – Dijo aferrándose más a mí.

-No lo eres –Dije oponiéndome totalmente a lo que decía – Subaru… en este momento ¿te sientes vacío?

-Sí… – Respondió.

-Yo también me he sentido así al no poder recuperar más mis recuerdos – Él se separó de mí y yo acaricié su rostro – Sea lo que sea que te haga sentir así, se solucionará ¿de acuerdo? – Sonreí.

-No es algo que se pueda solucionar tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué? – Me atreví a preguntar.

-Es… complicado – Respondió – Pero, ¿sabes? De alguna forma me has hecho sentir mejor – Sonrió, él me había sonreído de una manera muy sincera, me hizo sentir feliz que haya podido animarlo.

-Que felicidad – no pude evitar decir.

Después de eso, me destiné a irme a mi habitación con esperanza de que pudiera darme sueño, al entrar me encontré con Kanato sentado sobre mi cama, apenas él se fijó de que entré me miró fijamente.

-Kanato-kun… ¿qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté extrañada.

-C-Cathleen-san… – Él me miraba como todo un niño abandonado por su madre, me acerqué a él.

-¿Qué sucede? – Lo miré y él empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-Me siento frustrado – Me dijo – No sé que me pasa – Cada palabra lo decía con dificultad mientras lloraba – Quiero hacer algo y a la vez no quiero.

-¿Y eso qué es? – Le pregunté preocupada.

-Quiero hacerte daño – Abrí mis ojos como platos al oírlo.

-¿Hacerme daño?... ¿Por qué? – Le dije con algo de temor.

-¡No lo sé! – Empezó a perder el control y a gritar - ¡Pero tampoco quiero hacerlo! ¿Qué hago Cathleen-san? ¿Te mato ahora mismo? Sí… así ya no desearía hacerte nada nunca más ¿quieres eso? ¿Quieres que me calme? – El control de Kanato se había ido por completo, tenía tiempo sin mirarlo así, me daba mucho miedo.

-N-no… Kanato-kun… tú… no quieres eso ¿verdad? – Intenté calmarlo como podía.

-¿Por qué mejor no lo averiguamos? – Él se abalanzó sobre mí y me tiró al suelo, tomando con ambas manos mi cuello, apretándolo cada vez más – Sí… esa cara… me gusta… la extrañaba – Dijo él riendo.

-Kanato… p-por favor… no… – Kanato seguía hasta que vio lágrimas caer de mis ojos, él dejó de apretar mi cuello.

-Yo… no quiero… ¿Por qué no quiero? – Soltó mi cuello y siguió sobre mí, yo respiraba muy agitada.

Normal POV

Él la miraba con confusión, pues no sabía que era lo que sentía ¿o tal vez sí y no lo quería aceptar? Lo cierto era que algo impedía que siguiera haciéndole daño a Cathleen o este lo siguiera disfrutando. Ese "algo" era lo que le frustraba y quería destruirlo todo.

Con su mano empezó a acariciar los cabellos de la chica para que se calmara un poco, después de todo ¿eso le gustaba a las chicas, no? Eso pensaba Kanato, la miró con tranquilidad como si de una de sus muñecas se tratara.

Cathleen no sabía que decirle, tenía algo de miedo de que perdiera el control de nuevo y la matara, Kanato era muy inestable como para arriesgarse.

-No sé qué me pasa – Rompió el silencio él, Cathleen tragó saliva aun sin saber que decir, él se levantó dejándole paso libre a la chica para que se levantara también. Tomó a su osito Teddy el cual dejó sobre la cama para poder irse.

-Kanato-kun – Él no la miró pero esperó a que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir – Lo siento por ser la causa de tu problema, pero hay otras maneras de solucionarlo… Sé que pronto lo sabrás – Él escuchó lo que debía escuchar y sin más se fue de ahí sin responderle nada más. La chica, muy agotada por todo, se tumbó sobre la cama y cerró sus ojos para dormir, por fin.

**-MANSIÓN DE HIKARI Y YORU-**

Hikari se encontraba pensativa mientras peinaba su largo cabello, sentada al frente del espejo.

-¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó Yoru quien entró a la habitación y se acostó en la cama.

Ella negó con su cabeza – Es sólo qué, siento que el nombre de Cathleen me parece familiar – Admitió ella – Pero, no sé de dónde.

-Si es así, aquéllos sueños que tuviste sobre la llegada de Cathleen tienen algo que ver – Le respondió Yoru captando la atención de Hikari, volteó a verlo.

-Puede ser – Respondió ella aun dudosa. Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la cama, se acostó al lado de Yoru – Ella se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí, no quiero que algo malo le pase, Yoru – Le dijo con tristeza en su voz.

-La protegeremos – Le respondió él, ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y lo besó.

-Sí – Le dijo ella, Yoru la atrajo más a sus brazos y ahora fue el quien la besó, dejándose así llevar por la pasión.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo 1! ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sabemos que quien quiere a nuestra querida Cathleen con tanto anhelo es su tío :O pronto llegaran a por ella nuevamente ¿qué pasará? Pido como siempre un poco de paciencia ya que soy algo lenta con los acontecimientos :3 como único dato para aclarar dudas podré decir que, al tener un "apellido irlandés" no quiere decir que realmente lo sea, pero ya se sabrá pronto :3 Igualmente pronto publicaré un poco más sobre la relación de Ruki y Cathleen x3**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Te quiero

**¡Hola a todos! Espero hayan pasado una linda semana, aquí traigo el capítulo 2 x3 **

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**yurikohato89: ¡Gracias por comentar! En este capi se sabrá un poco más de esta relación inesperada :3**

**Kaori Akabashi: Jsjakjsk, lo sé siento que el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido ;_; pero pronto tenía que llegar jeje, espero te guste este cap *3***

**ElizabethJaeger: ¡Gracias por comentar! Me siento de la misma manera x3 espero te agrade este cap *-***

**TheTranslator001: Ciertamente, mientras escribía me costó un poco adaptarme después de tanto tiempo, pero en este capi ya me acostumbré x3 en este capi no aparecerá su tío, pero pronto se sabrá más de él! espero te guste este capi x3**

**Kaori Komori: Gracias :3 espero también te guste mucho este cap x3**

**Daira Sakamaki: Me gusta saber diferentes puntos de vista *w*, ciertamente también pasó por mi cabeza un SubaruxCathleen, aun asi me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este fic y lo siguieras leyendo *w* espero siga así! x3**

**Elinash1: jskajks x3 me alegra que te haya gustado tanto como para derretir tu corazón (?) xD! jskajsk espero también te guste este cap *w***

**Seshru: ¡Hola nuevamente! Extrañaba tus comentarios :3 espero no te pierdas nuevamente x3, me alegra que no hayas dejado de leerlo *w* me gustó saber tu diferente punto de vista, siempre lo tomo mucho en cuenta x3 ¡Espero disfrutes este cap!**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Te quiero**

-flashback-

_Una tarde, Cathleen se encontraba acostada en su cama, ya había regresado a la mansión Sakamaki. Veía su celular perdidamente, exactamente en el nombre de un contacto que tenía: Ruki Mukami. Ella tenía muchos sentimientos que no había dejado en claro con él y es que, aún no lo había comprendido hasta que lo dijo en voz alta al frente de Laito Sakamaki._

_Quería hablar muchas cosas con Ruki, desde sus sentimientos hasta el recuerdo de su verdadero nombre, esto dejaba aún más en claro que realmente lo quería, lo quería y no pudo impedir tal hecho. Quería ver a Ruki._

_¿Por qué le gustaba aquél vampiro? ¿Por qué era guapo? No, no era por eso. Ella ve en él misterios y soledad, un chico que no le gusta ser tratado amablemente, pero que podía ser amable con ella. Ella no puede evitar lo que siente aunque lo intente, ya era demasiado tarde, se había acercado demasiado._

_¿Él realmente sentiría lo mismo por ella? Es decir, ¿cabe la posibilidad? Después de todo, él la trataba de una manera diferente. Y aunque al principio no era así, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el Vampiro._

_Algo, algo simplemente la llevaba a eso, no podía explicarlo pero era así. _

_Decidida, Cathleen marcó el número de Ruki y lo llamó._

_-¿Sí? – Al escuchar la voz de Ruki la chica tembló de nervios, su corazón latía a mil._

_-Ruki-san – Respondió ella como pudo._

_-Ah, eres tú, Haruka – Cathleen pudo sentir alegría en su voz, provocando que sus mejillas se coloraran._

_-S-sí, quería hablar contigo._

_-¿Pasó algo con los Sakamaki? _

_-Quisiera hablarlo contigo en persona ¿podemos vernos? _

_-Sí, está bien. Nos vemos en el parque, salgo para allá ahora mismo._

_-De acuerdo – Ambos colgaron, ella al ya estar arreglada sólo tenía que salir de allí, Reiji le dio el permiso para irse, pero la obligó a que al menos uno de los Sakamaki los acompañara, ella eligió a Laito._

_-¿Por qué me ha escogido a mí, Katty-chan~? – Le dijo sonriéndole el chico._

_-Porque en este momento con el único que me siento cómoda en la mansión es contigo, Laito – Le admitió ella sorprendiendo al chico del sombrero._

_-Que sorpresa nfufu~ Y pensar que yo era el que menos soportabas – Le dijo divertido._

_-Siento que los demás no se lo han tomado muy bien, al menos en ti siento que lo aceptas, de algún modo – Explicó Cathleen. _

_-Tienes razón, pero sabes que no me voy a dar por vencido con respecto a lo que siento hacia ti, Cathleen – Le dijo seriamente, ella lo miró y se sonrojó un poco por lo dicho pero se mantuvo en silencio. Ambos se detuvieron al llegar a su destino, el parque – Hasta aquí llego yo, debes tener mucho de que hablar con tu personita especial~ – Cathleen lo miró sorprendida, después de todo ella no le había dicho que se reuniría con él._

_-¿Cómo lo…?_

_-Sé lo que es ir a ver a la persona que quieres, ese hermoso rostro tuyo no me engañaba – El guiñó el ojo y se fue de allí._

_Cathleen prosiguió por adentrarse al parque, encontrándose a Ruki sentado, observando a los niños jugar en el parque frente a él, la chica se le acercó y observó a los niños._

_-Se ven felices – Mencionó ella sonriendo._

_-Sí… – Respondió él algo frío, pero luego la miró con ternura, provocando mil sensaciones en la chica ¿cómo podía hacer eso con tan sólo mirarla? – ¿De qué querías hablar, Haruka?_

_Ella se sentó a su lado – Um, pues, muchas cosas. Pero principalmente quería decirte que recordé mi verdadero nombre – Ruki la miró con atención – Es Cathleen Nic Doyle._

_-Cathleen Nic Doyle… – Repitió él con sorpresa – Eso quiere decir que no eres de aquí, es un apellido irlandés – Mencionó él captando la atención de la chica – Realmente traes muchos misterios y sorpresas, es muy curioso – Sonrió._

_-Claramente no soy de aquí… no puedo recordar más nada – Dijo ella con tristeza – No he… tenido más sueños desde que he recordado mi nombre – Decir esas palabras era muy doloroso para ella. Ruki podía notarlo, sorprende. No sabía el por qué, nunca había notado tales sentimientos en una persona, pero ella… ella era diferente ¿cómo alguien podía hacerle sentir eso? Verla así le provocaba dolor ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo dudó durante varios segundos que para él fueron infinitos, él lo decidió y ya nadie pudo detenerlo, abrazó a la chica sin más dudas, ésta se sorprendió por su acción pero no podía negar que le hacía sentir mejor, lo miró a la cara y pudo notar que él miraba hacia otro lugar esquivando la mirada de la chica algo sonrojado._

_-Pronto recuperarás tus recuerdos – Le dijo él dándole esperanzas a la chica._

_-Ruki-san… – Susurró ella – ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? – Se atrevió a preguntar, ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron fijamente._

_-Porque te quiero – Los ojos de Cathleen se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, sus mejillas sonrojadas era inevitable de ver – Te quiero, Cathleen. _

_Lo había dicho, se le había confesado. Cathleen estaba muy sorprendida, cuando era ella la que se le declararía a él, terminó siendo al revés._

_Se separaron y él miró hacia el suelo – Sé que es difícil de creer, pero lo que te digo es muy sincero, cuando llevas tanto rencor y frialdad dentro de ti, no es fácil identificar cuando algo así sientes, y al principio no quería admitirlo, pero así es. Cuando estoy contigo, siento una paz en mi interior que no puedo explicar – Él suspiró y cerró sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y dirigir su mirada nuevamente a la chica – Cathleen yo… – Él fue interrumpido por los labios de la chica que se posaron sobre los suyos, él chico estaba sorprendido, pero le correspondió a ése beso tierno que se habían dado, se separaron en poco tiempo y se miraron nuevamente._

_-Yo también te quiero, Ruki-san – Le dijo ella muy feliz, su sonrisa no podía ser apartada de ella tan fácil en ése momento. Él chico le sonrió también, debía admitirlo, estaba feliz también._

_-¡Que romántico! – Dijo una niña haciendo saltar a ambos._

_-Puag, que asco jamás haré eso – Dijo otro niño quien había observado todo._

_-Jejeje – Ambos rieron nerviosamente y se fueron de allí apenados._

_Ahora ambos caminaban hacia la mansión Sakamaki tomados de la mano._

_-¿Cómo estás con ellos? – Le preguntó Ruki._

_-No muy bien, especialmente con Ayato – Le respondió algo triste – No sé si vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre. _

_-¿Sientes algo por él? – Se atrevió a preguntar sorprendiendo a la chica._

_-¡No! – Lo negó enseguida – Sabes que te quiero a ti – Dijo sonrojada – Pero lo aprecio de cierto modo, al igual que a los demás. Ellos nunca me dejaron tirada en la calle, a pesar de ser ordenes de su padre, sé que aunque no lo haya ordenado no lo harían – Le admitió la chica sorprendiendo a Ruki._

_-Vaya, al parecer si tienen sentimientos._

_-Tú también los tienes – Le sonrió ella haciendo sonrojar un poco al pelinegro._

-fin flashback-

Haruka POV

-¿Cathleen? – Escuché la voz de Ruki la cual me terminó de levantar, abriendo mis ojos lentamente fui encontrándome con los suyos, él sonrió – Vaya, te has quedado dormida por mucho tiempo, sólo te dejé dormir porque sé que no has dormido bien en estos días, pero no hemos pasado casi tiempo juntos hoy que no tenemos clases.

-L-lo siento – Dije apenada levantándome de su cama. Así es, estaba en la mansión Mukami, específicamente en la habitación de Ruki. Al no tener clases hoy Reiji me otorgó el permiso de poder estar con Ruki – De verdad no quería arruinarlo, p-pero… _–_ Fui cayada con un beso que me sorprendió, duró apenas un segundo cuando él se separó.

-No te preocupes, necesitabas descansar – Me dijo sonriente, yo le sonreí también agradecida de que podía entenderlo.

-Soñé con el día en el que confesamos nuestros sentimientos – Le dije sin dejar mi sonrisa, el rostro de Ruki se puso algo colorada, reí un poco por su expresión.

Él se acercó a mí y me tiró a la cama, yo aún reía, me miró fijamente – No debiste burlarte, ahora te castigaré – Dijo sonriente.

-¿Ah, sí? – Lo miré desafiante _–_ ¿Cómo? – Antes de poder hablar más, él me cayó con un beso muy apasionado el cual correspondí gemí al sentir que mordió mi labio.

-Ru-Ruki – Le dije sonrojada, él lamió mi sangre que salía de mi labio herido haciéndome subir más la temperatura.

-¿Recuerdas cuando probé tu sangre por primera vez? – Me dijo terminando de lamer mi sangre.

-Tú no querías – Le dije burlona.

-Así es, y por tu culpa ahora debo controlarme por no beberla toda – Dijo llevando sus dedo hacia mis labios acariciándolos.

-Estabas muy mal, sólo eso podía recuperarte en ése momento – Me defendí – Lo hice por ti, pero no me molesta que lo hagas tú… _–_ Le admití avergonzada, él sonrió ante mis palabras – T-tú eres amable y no me duele – Desvié mi mirada con vergüenza.

Él empezó a acariciar mi cabello _–_ ¿Qué te parece si compensamos el tiempo que perdimos cuando estabas dormida? – Preguntó él dejándome confundida.

-¿Cómo? – Él se acercó a mí, quien yacía acostada sobre la cama dónde me hacía empujado.

-Sólo déjate llevar, pero si no quieres continuar no dudes en decirme – Me miró seriamente yo asentí con algo de pena. Él se acercó a mí y me besó de nuevo con mucha pasión, muchas cosas sentía en ese momento, y más cuando empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo al principio me sorprendió pero me gustaban sus caricias así que lo dejé continuar, sentí que debía hacer lo mismo así que levanté mis manos y empecé a acariciar su espalda.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté por los rayos de sol que pegaban, pude ver el rostro de Ruki dormido muy pacíficamente, sonreí ante eso y le acaricié el rostro. Me sonrojé al notar que aún estábamos sin ropa. Me di vuelta avergonzada, escuché el quejido de Ruki al despertarse, lo observé de nuevo y este se estiraba.

-Buenos días – Me dijo él sonriendo y dándome un beso.

-Buenos días – Le dije sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa? Pareces nerviosa – Me dijo él sin dejar su sonrisa sentándose en la cama.

-Para nada – Le dije sentándome también – Estoy muy feliz – Le dije sincera – Me da gusto que seas mi primera vez – Sonreí y vi cómo se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no tienes recuerdos? – Preguntó curioso.

-Es una corazonada – Le dije segura – A-Además ¿e-eso duele cuando es tu primera vez, no? – Le pregunté nerviosa.

El rio un poco por mis nervios seguramente – De acuerdo, te creeré – Dijo besando mi frente.

-Ruki yo…

-¿Qué sucede?

Mi corazón latía mucho con él a mi lado, era algo más fuerte lo que sentía hacia él estaba segura de eso.

-Te amo – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos con mucho sonrojo – Te amo, Ruki – Él se sorprendió por mi confesión, yo lo miraba sin ninguna duda en mi mirar.

-Yo también te amo – Respondió él con una sonrisa, ¿mi felicidad podría aumentar con Ruki a mi lado? Cuando pienso que no podía ser más, él siempre viene a traerme más felicidad.

Después de eso, nos duchamos juntos.

-Ruki ¿esa cicatriz de que es? – Pregunté al verla más claramente.

-¿Recuerdas que conocí a los demás en un orfanato? – Asentí – al intentar escapar de allí salí herido.

-Que horrible – Le dije colocando mi mano sobre su cicatriz.

-Ya no te apiades de mí ahora por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo – Dijo con algo de fastidio – Mejor ven – Él se giró y me abrazó posesivo, feliz correspondí.

**-HORAS MÁS TARDE, ESCUELA-**

Normal POV

-Oye, Cathleen – Hikari llamó la atención de la pelinegro – Sí eres novia de Ruki, ¿por qué no vives con él en vez de los Sakamaki? – Preguntó ella de repente, haciendo enrojecer a la Cathleen.

-Porque son órdenes de Tougo-san – Respondió – Pero, no es problema, estoy bien – Dijo sonriendo.

Hikari suspiró – Si tú lo dices, te creo – Dijo retomando su sonrisa de nuevo – Cathleen, quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea estaré allí para ti.

Cathleen sonrió por tener una amiga tan encantadora como Hikari, se sentía feliz de tenerla – Gracias, Hikari. Tú también sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

-Oww~ esto es hermoso – Daryl llegó interrumpiendo, logrando sólo escuchar la última parte, abrazó a ambas chicas – Yo también estoy aquí para ustedes, y Yoru-kun también, ¿no? – Él miró al pelinegro quien vino después de él.

-Sí – Respondió él sin más.

-Ay que serio, ven y danos un abrazo – Se quejó Daryl jalando su brazo y atrayéndolo al grupo. Hikari y Cathleen reían por como actuaban los chicos.

Cathleen a pesar de haber perdido sus recuerdos, ella estaba agradecida, porque si no tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a tan estupendos amigos, a los Sakamaki ni a los Mukami, mucho menos a la persona a quien amaba, Ruki.

La pelinegro de ojos grises salió del salón ya que las clases habían culminado.

-Neko-chan – La voz de Kou fue oída por ella quien giró a verlo.

-Kou, ¿cómo estás? – Le preguntó.

-No muy bien, ya no he pasado tiempo con Neko-chan desde hace mucho~ – Dijo él algo triste, Cathleen lo miró extrañada, pero luego pensó en las palabras de Laito aquél día de confesiones.

¿Será que él…?

-¿Podemos hablar un rato? – Preguntó él.

-Está bien – Le sonrió ella como respuesta, aún faltaba un poco antes de irse en la limusina con los Sakamaki. Ambos se encontraban en el solitario pasillo.

-Neko-chan ¿Cómo vas con Ruki-kun?

-Bien, me siento feliz de estar con él – Respondió con sinceridad la chica.

-Ya veo… ¿lo amas? – Sus palabras sonaban cortantes.

-K-Kou… – Ella sonaba preocupada.

-¿Lo amas? – Insistió el rubio.

-Sí – Le respondió ella rápidamente con mucha sinceridad.

-¿Qué se siente amar? – Dijo él desviando su mirada hacia arriba.

Cathleen lo miró pensativa, pero respondió – Cuando lo sientes es algo difícil de explicar, pero te hace sentir realmente feliz y mucho más cuando la persona te corresponde, es algo muy cálido lo que sientes. Por lo menos eso me sucede a mí en este momento, quieres estar allí para esa persona en las buenas y en las malas.

-Ya veo… – La voz de Kou estaba algo apagada – Nee, Neko-chan… No, Cathleen-chan – Dijo serio, la chica lo veía atentamente, él la miró a los ojos – ¿Qué pasa si digo que te amo? – Ella lo miró sorprendida, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso ¿realmente era eso?

-Te diría que lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte, sabes lo que siento por Ruki – Le dijo segura.

-Ya veo – Él sonrió y la tomó del mentón delicadamente – Por alguna razón me hace sentir feliz lo que siento por ti, pero tristeza al saber que tú no sientes eso por mí – Le dijo sin dejar su sonrisa – Pero, cuando haya alguna oportunidad no dudaré más – Él besó su mejilla y se fue de allí, dejando a Cathleen sorprendida, llevó su mano hasta su mejilla mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido.

¿Era cierto lo que había dicho Laito, todos los vampiros la querían?

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2! Espero haya sido de su agrado, en este capítulo quería que supieran como es que ellos dos se confesaron por fin... Creo que me ha salido muy romántico xD no sé, pero espero les haya gustado de verdad ;3; ¿Qué les pareció la confesión de Kou? x3 Y como siempre, pido un poco de paciencia para los acontecimientos que pasarán *3* pronto aparecerán más escenas de su tío y los demás... **

**¡Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Arreglando asuntos pendientes

**¡Buenas a todos!:3 Aquí les traigo por fin el capítulo de esta semana! Como siempre, estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios que me han dejado, al igual que sus follow y favs! Y también a las personas que leen de este fic :3**

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**TheTranslator001: Me alegra que aunque no seas fan de Ruki te haya gustado *w* al igual que todo lo demás! Jeje lo sé, creo que me pareció mas divertido e inesperado que sea Laito xD! **

**Daira-Sakamaki: Muchas gracias *u* me alegra que te guste mucho este fic! jeje en este capítulo si saldrán los Sakamaki *w***

**Kaori Komori: *3* me encanta que te gustara, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero este capi también te guste antigua Gominolaa :3 **

**Ailyn Sakamaki: Me alegra mucho que te gustara :3! Lo sentí muy romántico pero veo que quedó bien, gracias por comentar! *3***

**Kaori Akabashi: Que bueno que te gustara *w* así es pobres niños pequeños jajaja xD ¡Espero te guste también este cap! *w***

**Elinash1: Muchas gracias por comentar x3, espero este capi también sea de tu agrado! **

**ElizabethJaeger: Jajaja puede ser, quien sabe :3 ¡Espero te guste este cap! *3***

**nicole-chan: No te preocupes, en este capi saldrá Ayato, espero te agrade :3**

**¡Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Arreglando asuntos pendientes**

Haruka POV

– ¡Qué difícil! – Exclamé mientras me recostaba de la silla muy cansada de tanto estudiar la materia en la que más dificultad tenía, matemática – Nunca podré aprender todo esto sin ayuda – Susurré en un tono muy desanimado para finalizar con un suspiro.

–Haces mucho ruido – La voz de cierto rubio Sakamaki captó mi atención, al girarme observé a Shu acostado sobre mi cama.

–Shu-san ¿por qué estás sobre mi cama? – Pregunté un poco sorprendida ya que llevaba tiempo sin hacer eso.

–Si lo piensas mejor, no es tu cama y estás en mi propiedad. Así que puedo acostarme aquí si quiero – Respondió el rubio con sus ojos cerrados y su voz agotadora. Yo sólo suspiré ante su respuesta.

–De acuerdo, tú ganas – Le dije resignada dejándolo acostado allí, nuevamente empecé a intentar estudiar matemática – Esto es imposible, no puedo aprender esto – Susurré – Un momento… – Me giré nuevamente para observar al rubio con sus ojos cerrados. Shu podría enseñarme, después de todo es mayor – Shu-san – Lo llamé.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Con tan sólo oír su tono de voz sabía la respuesta

– ¿Podrías enseñarme? – Le pregunté decidida, el abrió sus ojos y me observó por unos segundos.

– ¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a tu novio o a Reiji? – Preguntó inesperadamente.

–Porque no quiero molestarlos más, siempre les pido ayuda y aunque estén ocupados dejan lo que tienen que hacer sólo por ayudarme, en cambio tú… – Guardé silencio por dos segundos y fije que esperaba a que terminara de hablar – No haces nada y eres mayor así que pensé que sabrías y podrías ayudarme – Eso último lo dije en un tono de voz bajo.

Shu guardó silencio por unos segundos, para luego suspirar – Que molesta – Mencionó él en un tono de fastidio – No me pienso mover así que ven tú con tu cuaderno – Me ordenó desviando su mirada, sonreí ante su inesperada ayuda.

– ¡Sí! – Obedecí y fui hacia él con el cuaderno.

Pasó el tiempo y Shu en poco tiempo me había enseñado varias cosas – Impresionante, Shu-san eres muy listo – Le admiré impresionada ya que él no mostraba esta parte de él ¿sería él más listo que Reiji y Ruki juntos? Había aprendido mucho más rápido con él que con los ya mencionados.

–No te acostumbres, esto no volverá a pasar – Dijo él cerrando el cuaderno con una voz de fastidio.

–Gracias – Le dije con una sonrisa sincera, él sólo desvió su mirada y sonrió.

– Si quieres agradecerme realmente, dame de beber tu sangre – Dijo observándome de nuevo sin dejar su sonrisa, abrí mis ojos como platos al escucharlo decir algo que tenía tiempo sin escuchar.

–S-Shu-san – Dije desviando mi mirada, ¿realmente bebería de mí? Dudé. Shu se veía con una sonrisa victoriosa.

– ¿Realmente crees que lo haré? – Preguntó él inesperadamente.

–Y-yo… – No supe que responder ante su pregunta desviando mi mirada hacia el suelo.

–Pensé que me conocerías más – Bufó él, lo miré de nuevo mientras este se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a mí acorralándome a la pared y tomándome del mentón para no desviar mi mirada de él – Si quiero de tu sangre sólo la tomo y ya, no tengo porque pedírtela ni hacerte favores para eso – Me dijo él seriamente.

– ¿Entonces lo harás ahora? – Me atreví a preguntar, el empezó a reírse para mi sorpresa.

– ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado para beber de tu sangre? – Me preguntó sonriendo yo lo miré confundida – No, no lo sabes o quizá sí, pero no lo puedes ver por ti misma – Dijo regresando a su tono de fastidio – Quiero beber de tu sangre, pero no lo haré – Dijo él alejándose, dejándome libre y dirigiéndose a la salida.

–Shu-san – Lo llamé y se detuvo justo antes de salir – ¿Puedo saber la razón? – Su actitud me parecía extraña, debía saberlo – No tengo ganas de responder más preguntas fastidiosas – Dijo él saliendo de allí y cerrando la puerta dejándome sola, sólo pude mirar hacia el suelo por lo sucedido.

_Todos se comportan de manera extraña._

–Ah – Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño dolor en mi cabeza, que se fue en un segundo, llevé mi mano hacia mi frente por la sorpresa – No debe ser nada grave – Susurré despreocupada y coloqué mis cuadernos sobre mi bolso para ir a la escuela.

**-HORAS MÁS TARDE, ESCUELA-**

Caminaba por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela mientras me dirigía hacia el salón mi cuerpo se sentía algo pesado pero no le tomé importancia – Disculpe señorita Ishida – desvié mi mirada hacia quien había hablado, no era nadie más que uno de los profesores, así es aún me llamaban por mi falso nombre ya estaban acostumbrados y realmente no me molestaba.

– Que se le ofrece sensei – Le dije amablemente.

– Ya que usted es familiar de los Sakamaki le encargo entregarle esto a Ayato – dijo él con una sonrisa mientras me entregaba una carpeta – Son sus notas, él ha faltado a varias clases últimamente y no he podido entregárselas – Explicó el sensei.

– ¿No ha entrado a clases? – Pregunté curiosa y sorprendida mientras tomaba la carpeta.

–Así es, pensé que estaría enterada – Mencionó él.

– Para nada – Respondí con un pequeño tono de voz ¿qué le ocurre a Ayato? Divagué en mi misma.

– Entonces se lo encargo ¿está bien? Y si puede hablar con él para que no pierda clases estaría muy agradecido también – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

– No se preocupe, lo haré – Le respondí también con una sonrisa.

Él sensei siguió su camino, mientras que yo seguí el mío hacia mi clase, después buscaría a Ayato, aunque sé que él no quiere hablar conmigo haré todo lo posible porque entre en razón.

Llegué al salón y me senté como siempre al lado de Subaru, quien extrañamente no me había esperado para entrar al salón, dejé la carpeta sobre la mesa y por curiosidad la abrí y me sorprendí al ver que sus notas eran horribles.

–Es de mala educación curiosear las cosas de los demás – Me dijo Subaru quien observó todo lo que hice tenía su rostro recostado sobre su mano cuyo brazo estaba sobre su mesa

– También es de mala educación curiosear a otra persona curioseando – Le respondí mientras me sonrojaba un poco por haberme descubierto, él sonrió divertido.

– ¿Piensas entregarle sus notas? – Preguntó él de la nada.

–Sí, debo hacerlo – Le respondí decidida

– Ese tipo es muy testarudo cuando quiere – Dijo Subaru en tono de fastidio mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana – Hablando de "su majestad" – Dijo él captando más mi atención y haciéndome levantarme para mirar por la ventana.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunté, pero al ver por la ventana mi respuesta fue respondida automáticamente, allí afuera estaba Ayato al parecer nuevamente no quería entrar a clases.

– Debo ir – Dije decidida.

– Oh, Cathleen ahora es una chica mala que no entra a clases – Dijo él burlón.

– Volveré lo más rápido que pueda – Le dije tomando la carpeta de Ayato y yéndome hacia él.

Salí de la escuela mientras buscaba a Ayato por todo el alrededor pero no lo conseguía – ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – Me pregunté mientras veía todo el patio.

– ¿A quién buscas? – Una inesperada voz escuché detrás de mí y me di vuelta enseguida.

– ¡Ayato! – Exclamé su nombre, la verdad no pensé que me hablaría, pensé que al verme él simplemente se iría y me esquivaría ¿es buena señal?

– Si buscas a tu novio no está por aquí – Me dijo en un tono serio y frío coloqué una cara algo triste, pero no me dejaría callar esta vez le diría todo.

-Yo no buscaba a Ruki, te buscaba a ti, Ayato –. Le dije en un tono serio, él abrió sus ojos un poco debido a la sorpresa.

– ¿Por qué me buscarías? – Preguntó él desviando su mirada con molestia.

– Por varias cosas, entregarte tu carpeta con malas notas por ejemplo – Le dije acercándome a él y entregándosela, él la tomó rápidamente sin mirarme – ¿Por qué no has entrado más a clases? – Pregunté mirándolo a la cara, sus ojos eran tapados por sus cabellos rojos.

-¿Por eso también me buscabas? ¿Para sermonearme? – Preguntó él aun sin mirarme.

– Porque estoy preocupada por ti –. Le respondí sin más de una manera muy sincera, sin dejar la seriedad en mi tono de voz, él se sobresaltó un poco pero aun no me miraba – ¿Por qué no me miras? – Ahora fui yo quien pregunté.

– No puedo hacerlo, no puedo mirar esa maldita cara tuya después de todo – Por instinto llevé mi mano hacia su rostro sorprendiéndolo.

– Ayato, tú eres un amigo importante para mí y me duele que nos separemos de este modo por no cumplir con lo que me habías ordenado – Le empecé a admitir con algo de tristeza – Pero Ayato, no estoy arrepentida yo de verdad amo a Ruki y no quiero separarme de él – Él inesperadamente llevó su mano hacia la mía rozándola y sintiendo su frío.

–Pudiste haberlo evitado – Me dijo él con una voz temblorosa.

– Ayato, sé que fuiste tú quien mató a Yui – Le recordé sorprendiéndolo y provocando que me mirara – Sé que la amabas Ayato, pero porque no haya funcionado no significa que me quites a mí lo que quiero – Le dije seriamente apartando mi mano de su rostro – Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos y que regreses a tus clases, que vuelvas a ser el gran ore-sama que tanto exclamas ser – Le dije sonriendo.

Él me miró por varios segundos que parecieron eternos, esperaba su respuesta pero eso fue interrumpido por un fuerte dolor de cabeza el cual volvió para no irse, me caí de rodillas al césped y tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos, de un segundo a otro sentí mi cuerpo muy cansado.

– ¡Cathleen! ¿¡Qué sucede!? – Escuché a Ayato exclamar mi nombre mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de los hombros, se veía preocupado pero, no pude pensar mucho en eso porque todo se tornó oscuro, lo último que pude ver fue la cara de Ayato.

Normal POV

Ayato había llevado a Cathleen a la enfermería de la escuela donde Reinhart la había atendido rápidamente.

–Tiene una muy alta fiebre, lo mejor será que se quede aquí a descansar con mi cuidado – Le dijo Reinhart mientras anotaba apuntes en su libreta sobre su escritorio, Ayato miraba a Cathleen como dormía con su cara roja por la fiebre, se notaba que le costaba respirar un poco, Reinhart lo miró y sonrió – Se mejorara pronto, es una chica fuerte – Ayato sin responder se veía más relajado – Que suerte tiene de tener un novio tan preocupado, que envidia la juventud – Mencionó Reinhart provocando que Ayato se sonrojara ante sus palabras.

– ¡Yo no soy su novio! – Exclamó el chico rápidamente negando todo.

– Ya veo – Respondió Reinhart sonriendo – Bueno, puedes regresar cuando terminen las clases estoy seguro que se sentirá mejor – Ayato observó por última vez a la chica dormida para luego irse, al salir y cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de la presencia de uno de sus hermanos.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó Laito mientras Ayato se giraba a verlo sin sorpresa alguna.

– Se mejorara pronto, me pidieron regresar después de clases – Le respondió Ayato con seriedad mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

– Me alivia – Dijo el del sombrero con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí? Bien, ya puedes irte – Le dijo Ayato con frialdad.

– Ayato-kun, no seas tan antipático también he venido a verte a ti – Respondió Laito sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Tú también quieres sermonearme? – Bufó Ayato.

– ¿Todo lo que haces es debido a Katty-chan, no? – Preguntó Laito acercándose un poco a él.

– No es de tu incumbencia – Le dijo Ayato siguiendo su camino.

– Oh, pero vaya que lo es, no sería divertido pelear por Katty-chan sin que mi querido hermano Ayato-kun también lo haga – Esas palabras hicieron que Ayato se detuviera y lo observara.

– ¿Pelear? – Preguntó con interés y curiosidad.

–Así es, tú quieres a Katty-chan ¿no es así? – La pregunta de Laito hizo que Ayato abriera sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa ¿Querer nuevamente a alguien era posible para él?

– No sé de que me hablas – Respondió Ayato desviando su mirada.

– No tienes por qué ocultarlo, no pudimos evitar ser seducidos por la inocente Katty-chan, ninguno de nosotros pudo – Le dijo Laito sonriendo, Ayato sabía muy dentro de él que tenía razón, pero no podía aceptarlo abiertamente al mundo así como así, nunca había querido a alguien y justo cuando lo había hecho fue destruido todo por ¿él mismo?

– No quiero que pase de nuevo, no con ella – Respondió Ayato con melancolía.

– ¿De verdad crees que pasará con ella? Ayato-kun, eres realmente tonto nfufu – El comentario de Laito provocó que Ayato se enojara.

– ¿¡Y qué se supone que haga, eh!? – Exclamó el pelirrojo perdiendo la paciencia.

Laito se acercó a él en un segundo quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro – Tú sabes la respuesta, sólo que no lo quieres aceptar – Le respondió su hermano mayor con una sonrisa que podría desesperar a cualquiera en las peores situaciones, Ayato no le respondió sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente, frunció el ceño y se fue dejando a su hermano solo quien no dejó de sonreír mientras su hermano menor se iba de allí.

Las clases terminaron y Ayato volvió a la enfermería en busca de Cathleen quien aún seguía dormida pero la fiebre se había bajado por completo. La puerta de la enfermería fue abierta rápidamente provocando que Ayato y Reinhart voltearan enseguida.

– ¿¡Cómo se encuentra!? – Hikari entró muy alarmada junto con Yoru, Daryl y Hiromi, sorprendentemente Subaru también estaba con ellos, debido a que estaba en la misma clase que los licántropos después de clases salieron hacia la enfermería. Todos vieron a Cathleen aun dormida.

– No se preocupen, la fiebre le ha bajado – Les avisó Reinhart haciendo que Hikari y Daryl suspiraran aliviados.

– ¿Qué le ocurrió exactamente? – Preguntó Hiromi mientras veía a Cathleen dormida.

– Quizá fueron reacciones del estrés, debe estar muy ocupada o gastando mucha energía, tal vez tenga algunos problemas que la llevaron a sentirse débil – Explicó Reinhart, Ayato prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía ¿Y sí fue por él que terminó así? ¿La causa de su estrés y su problema quizá fue él?

La puerta nuevamente fue abierta pero esta vez por alguien quien no esperaba Ayato, pero aun así sabía que vendría, aquél pelinegro de ojos claros que le había arrebatado a la primera chica a la cual quería y por si no fuera poco, se repetía la misma historia pero al contrario de aquí Ayato no había aceptado nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia la chica.

Ruki se fijó en la mirada asesina del pelirrojo, ignorando eso se acercó a Cathleen quien era el propósito de su visita a la enfermería, miró su hermoso rostro como dormía plácidamente, sonrió ante eso.

– ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? – Le preguntó el pelinegro al doctor con seriedad.

– Sí, ya pueden llevársela a casa – Contestó Reinhart seriamente.

– De acuerdo, iré con ustedes para llevarla a casa – Le avisó Ruki a Ayato y Subaru, quienes lo miraron con desprecio.

– No tienes por qué venir – Bufó Ayato – Nosotros podremos llevarla sin tu ayuda – Le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

– Te recuerdo que estamos hablando de mi novia – Le respondió Ruki seriamente, Ayato no aguantó más y se acercó a Ruki tomándolo de la camisa con el objetivo de golpearlo o peor aún.

– ¡Ayato, detente! – Exclamó Hikari – ¡Subaru haz algo! – El peliblanco parecía no prestar atención a las palabras de Hikari.

– ¡No hay razón para comportarse de esa manera, Ayato-san! – Exclamó Hiromi.

–Oh, sí que lo hay – Ayato miró con odio a Ruki.

–No sé qué problema tengan pero están en una zona educativa agradecería que no pelearan o resolvieran sus problemas en otro lugar – Advirtió Reinhart. El pelirrojo miraba con rabia al pelinegro sin soltarlo de la manga de la camisa.

-um… R-Ruki – La voz de Cathleen fue oída por todos, ella aun dormida pero sólo logró decir eso, eso fue suficiente como para que el pelinegro le sonriera victorioso a Ayato y este se enojara más.

–Ayato – La voz de Reiji resonó por la habitación Ayato sin soltar a Ruki giró a ver a su hermano mayor – No hay necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo – Dijo intentando guardar la calma – No lo pediré dos veces, suéltalo – Ordenó Reiji con voz autoritaria, Ayato obedeció y con enojo soltó a Ruki – Ahora: ¿cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó Reiji a Reinhart.

– Muy bien, la fiebre ha bajado así que ya pueden llevársela – Repitió nuevamente Reinhart.

– De acuerdo, Ayato, Subaru llevémosla a la mansión, y Ruki Mukami puede acompañarnos también, pero sólo usted – Le dijo a Ruki quien sonrío victorioso, Ayato por el contrario se veía muy enojado, Subaru hizo una mueca de fastidio.

–Caray, se nota la tensión en ellos – Dijo Daryl sorprendido.

–Jeje, creo que es inevitable – Susurró Hikari.

Ruki cargó a Cathleen con delicadeza empezando a seguir a Reiji hacia la limusina, Ayato los siguió un poco atrás sin querer mirar al Mukami ni mucho menos a su hermano quien había aceptado que viniera. En el auto estaban esperando todos los Sakamaki, Subaru tenía la misma expresión que Ayato de enojada.

–Teddy, hay una presencia muy despreciable por aquí – Susurró Kanato a su oso mientras lo acercaba más hacia él. Ruki lo ignoró y se sentó junto con Cathleen en sus brazos.

Laito veía con una sonrisa al pelinegro mientras que Shu, sólo fingía dormir. Tanto Reiji como Ayato se adentraron a la limusina y sin más, se dirigieron hacia la mansión.

Llegaron a la mansión, Ayato y Laito dirigieron a Ruki hacia la habitación de Cathleen para poder recostarla allí, él al dejarla acostada la observó dormir tan pacíficamente que le sacó una sonrisa, esa chica simplemente le provocaba eso al mirarla.

–Muy bien, ya puedes irte – Bufó Ayato.

– Sí, ya me iré – Aceptó Ruki empezando a caminar hacia la salida – Les agradecería que estén pendiente de ella – Les dijo a ambos Sakamaki.

– Como si no lo estuviéramos siempre – Susurró Ayato.

– Puedes estar tranquilo, está a salvo con nosotros – Le dijo Laito con una sonrisa, Ruki los observó con desconfianza pero según las cosas que le contaba Cathleen de ellos, no eran "tan" malos.

– Ok – Terminó de aceptar y se fue de allí.

–Por fin – Dijo Ayato sintiéndose más aliviado – Maldito Reiji, me las pagará – Dijo apretando sus puños.

–No entiendo porque odias a Ruki-kun, si no te quitó nada lo cual quisieras de verdad – Se atrevió a decir Laito.

–Ella era de mi propiedad – Respondió él vagamente.

– Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto – Se atrevió a responderle su hermano mayor – Pero, al rendirte y dejarle de hablar estás evitando que tal vez pueda ser tuya – Las palabras de Laito llamaron la atención del menor – Sólo debes aceptarlo – Dijo Laito recostándose de la pared.

– ¿Aceptar qué? – Preguntó ignorantemente Ayato.

–Que la amas.

Esas palabras fueron las que hicieron abrir a Ayato sus ojos como platos, ¿realmente era cierto? ¿Amaba a la chica que había llegado a la mansión sin sus recuerdos? ¿Para él era posible sentir eso de nuevo? Si lo era para Laito, que era pues, Laito ¿Por qué Ayato no? Claro que podía. Todos esos pensamientos surgían mientras veía a la chica dormida, miró hacia el suelo y empezó a reír.

–Jajaja, nunca había esperado que fueras tan listo, hermano – Dijo Ayato levantándose su mirada hacia Laito – Tienes razón, la amo – Aceptó él con una sonrisa, se veía bien como si por fin se sacó un gran peso de encima, había sacado a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos, Laito sonrió satisfecho.

–Por fin lo aceptaste – Dijo él separándose de la pared – Ahora quiero que sepas que yo lucharé por ella esté o no con Ruki-kun – Le dijo con un tono de voz serio, al principio Ayato se sorprendió pero en pocos segundos volvió su sonrisa.

– No creas que te lo dejaré tan fácil – Le dijo Ayato confiado – Me hiciste ver, que hay otras soluciones a los problemas, te lo agradezco hermano. Ya no me rendiré más, porque soy el mejor – Le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

– ¡Ayato-kun, me harás llorar! – Dijo Laito burlón y con un tono dramático.

– Cállate idiota – Le dijo Ayato golpeándole el brazo. Cathleen empezó a emitir sonidos de despertar y ambos hermanos se acercaron a ella, más Ayato.

Cathleen POV

Abrí mis ojos y observé a Ayato y más atrás a Laito – Chicos – Dije en un débil tono de voz – ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunté confundida.

– Te desmayaste, te dio un ataque de fiebre y dolor de cabeza – Respondió Ayato – Pero según Reinhart ya te encuentras bien – Explicó este.

–Ya veo – Dije acomodándome sobre la cama – uhm, pensé que Ruki estaría aquí – Dije dudosa ya que mientras dormía sentía que estaba a mi lado, Ayato frunció el ceño y se limitó a responder.

– Estuvo aquí, nos acompañó a traerte pero ya se ha ido – Respondió Laito con una sonrisa.

– Ya veo, está bien. Gracias por cuidarme – Les dije con una sonrisa.

–Siempre para servirte, Katty-chan – Me dijo Laito con una sonrisa – Pues bien, los dejo a ambos hablar – Nos guiñó el ojo y se fue dejándome sola con Ayato ¿hablar? Sí, hablar de nuestro problema. Miré a Ayato quien miraba hacia abajo.

– Ayato, yo…

–Lo siento – Él me interrumpió inesperadamente diciendo esas palabras – Por tratarte así, lo siento de verdad – Dijo mirándome ahora a los ojos – Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos – Eso último me sacó una gran sonrisa vi cómo iba a seguir hablando, pero lo detuve con un abrazo.

– Estoy feliz – Le dije haciendo sobresaltar a Ayato un poco pero aceptó mi abrazo.

– ¿Sabes? Yo realmente la amaba… A Yui – Eso último me hizo intentar separarme de él pero no me dejó tal vez no quería que lo mirara – Pero mis malas decisiones tomaron ese mal final y eso es algo que no pasará contigo – Me sorprendí ante sus palabras provocando que no supiera que decir.

Él se separó de mí y me miró con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que había dejado de ver desde hace mucho tiempo, la extrañaba. Él acarició mi rostro – Descansa, Cathleen – Él desapareció dejándome sola.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo 3! Friendzone... friendzone para todos (?) okno xD! Tenía que decirlo, es que al escribir este capítulo solo pensaba en eso jskasjk xD!**

**¡Espero les haya gustado este capi! A mi me gustó bastante... que sea Laito el señor de la razón me parece divertido, me gusta mucho :3 Y Ayato por fin lo acepto ewe Este puede que sea uno de mis capítulos favoritos los cuales me gustó más escribir :P **

**¡Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	4. Misterios

**¡Hola a todos! Espero estén muy bien queridos lectores :3 como siempre agradezco sus lindos comentarios que me animan mucho en este fic x3 espero como siempre también que les agrade este capítulo!**

**~~Respuestas de comentarios~~**

**yurikohato89: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero este también sea de tu agrado :3!**

**TheTranslator001: Ow así es, todos le han agarrado cariño (a su modo, intento que sea lo más parecido y lento posible xD) eso es lo que quería lograr en Laito, me alegra que haya sido así :3! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y espero te guste este cap!**

**ElizabethJaeger: ¡Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te gustara el cap! Espero este también te guste :3**

**Daira-Sakamaki: Yo también la amo *-* le he tomado mucho cariño x3 y me alegra que te agrade Cathleen :'3 también que te haya gustado el cap *w* ¡Espero disfrutes este capítulo también! :3**

**Kaori Komori: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero te guste este capítulo x3**

**Elinash1: haha suele pasar mucho la friend zone es incontrolable xD! ¡Espero te guste este cap!:3**

**ShelenyPrice: *u* ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas llegado hasta aquí! Espero sigas y no te decepcione en este fic :3 **

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo~**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Misterios**

Normal POV

**-En un lugar lejano-**

Una terrible guerra asechaba aquél lugar que alguna vez tuvo paz por varios años, lo que era luz se tornaba oscuro debido al gran humo esparcido, muchos hogares se quemaban y muchas personas habían muerto, varios huían aun por sus vidas, niños lloraban por no encontrar a sus madres. En el castillo había una gran batalla por dos personas quienes estaban totalmente tapados por una armadura, una roja y otra azul. El de armadura azul atravesó con su espada al de armadura roja provocando que éste callera, quitó el yelmo de su cabeza logrando ver su rostro ya reconocido, cabello negro y ojos rojos.

–Aarón, eres patético – Dijo el de armadura azul – Pudiste ser mucho más que esto, pero lo dejaste todo por una idiotez.

–Nunca me arrepentí de la decisión que tomé, Septimus – Le dijo con dificultad pero sonriendo, algo que molesto a Septimus – Tengo que admitir… alguna vez dudé de ti, hermano, pero no quería creer que algo así llegaría a pasar – Admitió mientras su herida dolía y sangraba cada vez más.

–Yo te admiraba – Admitió Septimus mientras se quitaba su yelmo logrando ver así sus ojos amarillos y largo cabello negro – Pero desde que tomaste la decisión de ser niño bueno me decepcioné de ti – Le dijo mirándolo con seriedad – Decidí formar mi propio ejército así como lo hiciste antes, pero mucho mejor y con más poder – Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa y orgullosa.

–Sabes que aun así no podrás derrotarla a ella – Le dijo él mientras tocía y salía sangre de su boca.

–Cierto, lo único bueno que hiciste al pasarte al otro bando, tu querida hija y mi sobrina – Sonrió mostrando sus enormes colmillos – Su poder será mío.

–Nunca lograrás hacerle daño – Aarón intentó levantarse pero el dolor era inmenso.

–¡Cállate! – Septimus clavó más su espada en su estómago hiriéndolo más.

–¡Papá! – Una voz fue oída mientras el sonido de vidrios rotos caía por el lugar, Septimus se giró para ver a quien esperaba.

–Cathleen, sobrina, bienvenida a casa – Le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Septimus POV

Abrí mis ojos de aquél sueño que ya había vivido antes, cuando mi querida sobrina había llegado por fin a mí para apoderarme de ella, de su majestuoso poder, objetivo que obviamente había fallado, por una interrupción que no pude prevenir al momento de mi ataque en el reino. Han pasado 8 semanas desde su escape, aunque ahora gobierne este lugar, necesito más poder. Poder que Cathleen Nic Doyle me otorgará. Pronto gobernaré, no solo este reino, no solo este mundo.

Me destiné a arreglarme para mi reunión con aquéllos únicos seres de mi lado que podían ser capaces de viajar hacia allá en su búsqueda, me ponía de los nervios tener solamente que confiarle tal trabajo importante a alguien más, pero yo no podía, mi hermano Aarón había logrado sellar mi poder para viajar a otros mundos.

No me arrepiento de haber traicionado a mi hermano, mi hermano mayor al cual admiré alguna vez, cuando estuvo a punto de gobernar este lugar mediante esplendidas guerras hasta qué, aquélla entrometida llegó a arruinar nuestros planes, Bianca.

Mi hermano mayor, Aarón tenía el máximo poder, el orbe con un poder ilimitado y muy poderoso, esa era nuestra victoria. Ningún ser podía llegar a nosotros, él era el supremo, todo aquél que intentó derrotarlo terminó muerto. Todos le temían, hasta yo, lo admito. Pero ahora es él quien deberá temerme.

Bianca llegó y de alguna forma sobrevivió a todo ataque de Aarón, intentó apoderarse del orbe, pero en esa situación y en mi presencia el orbe empezó a brillar extrañamente, nunca lo había visto en ese estado, había cerrado mis ojos con fuerza por tanta luz y cuando los abrí ni Aarón ni Bianca estaban, mucho menos el orbe.

Se habían ido, el orbe los llevó a otra dimensión, otro mundo, no supe de ellos por un buen tiempo, sólo sé… que al encontrarlos por fin, Aarón había cambiado, Bianca había cambiado, ambos ya no eran enemigos, eran aún más que simples "aliados", habían llegado con una cría, con Cathleen recién nacida. Mi furia en ese momento era indescriptible, la persona a quien más admiraba terminó defraudándome por repugnantes e inútiles sentimientos, pero en ese momento tuve un plan, hacer que confiara que estaba a su lado, mientras reunía a mis propias tropas para una nueva guerra, en todo ese tiempo ellos gobernaban. Y aun así, aun me preguntaba ¿Dónde había quedado el orbe? Nadie lo sabía.

Antes de irme hacia mi destino, decidí visitar el calabozo donde mi invitado recibiría mi diaria visita, lo vi ahí encerrado en aquélla prisión dónde no podría salir al menos que sea abierta por fuera por alguien como yo, estaba encadenado y muy agotado – Hermano, vine a darte tu visita diaria, debes sentirte solo – Le dije con una voz altanera.

–Cállate – Me respondió apenas pudiendo hablar, ciertamente no dejaría que muriera, no hasta que viera por última vez a su hija.

–No luces muy alegre – Dije con ironía – Yo que como buen hermano viene a visitarte – Mi comentario hizo que se alterara y viniera a mí como bestia depredadora, pero las cadenas impidieron que se acercara tanto – Ah, ah, ah – Negué con mi cabeza – Tus poderes no pueden ser utilizados en este lugar ¿lo recuerdas?

–Muere, maldito – Dijo mientras lo observaba rechinando sus dientes de rabia.

–¿Cómo puedes mandar a morir a tu hermano? – Le pregunté con sadismo.

–Desde hace un buen tiempo dejaste de ser mi hermano, aunque para comenzar nunca estuvimos mezclados por la misma sangre – Se detuvo un momento por lo débil que se sentía – ¿No es así? – Preguntó – Falso Rey de los Demonios – Vi como sus ojos rojos me miraban y su maldita sonrisa arrogante volvió a él.

–Quisiera matarte, pero primero quiero que veas por última vez a tu hija mientras me apodero de la última gota de ella, seré superior a toda cosa que se me presente – Sentencié largándome de allí.

**Normal POV**

En la escuela, Cathleen y Ruki charlaban en su rato libre de las clases en la azotea – ¿Entonces aquél Sakamaki te volvió a hablar? – Preguntó Ruki mientras la observaba.

–Sí – Respondió ella con una sonrisa, se notaba alegre, Ruki hizo una mueca un poco incomoda que ella notó – ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó ella mirándolo preocupada.

–No es nada – Dijo desviando su mirada, ella infló sus cachetes un poco enojada – Sabes que sé cuándo mientes – Le dijo acercándose a él para que la mirara – ¿Es por Ayato? – Ruki se limitó a responder – ¿Estás celoso? – Aquélla pregunta provocó que Ruki se sorprendiera un poco pero no lo demostró ante ella.

–Sabes que cosas como los "celos" son imposibles de sentir por mí – Respondió él con seriedad en su voz.

–¿Y sentir algo por mí que no era también "imposible"? – Se atrevió a preguntar haciendo sobresaltar al pelinegro, Cathleen le sonrió victoriosa.

–Es diferente – Dijo con un algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–¡Ahh, Ruki puedes ser tan frío y serio algunas veces! – Se quejó ella con un toque muy tierno para Ruki ya que podía ver sus mejillas algo rojas por el enojo y vergüenza a la vez, Cathleen lo abrazó – Eres malo – Le dijo en un puchero.

Ruki sonrió ante eso – Y tú eres tierna – Le susurró mientras llevaba su mano hacia su cabello acariciándolo provocando que Cathleen se aferrara más a él.

El momento fue interrumpido por el timbre de la escuela para volver a clases, provocando que ambos se separaran casi obligados.

–Bueno, es hora de ir a clases – Le dijo Cathleen a su novio quien suspiró con fastidio

– Sí – Le respondió sonriendo. Así ambos se fueron hacia su respectivo salón.

Cathleen POV

Caminaba por los pasillos después de separarme de Ruki ya que nuestras clases estaban en direcciones contrarias.

– ¡Aquí estás chibi! – La voz de la única persona quien me llamaba por ese apodo fue escuchada por mí quien giró a verlo.

– Yuma, ¿qué sucede? – Pregunté al fijarme que me buscaba-

– Ruki nos informó que ayer no te sentías bien – Mencionó él – Te he traído algo para eso – Él me mostró una cesta llena de frutas y vegetales – Con esto crecerás y te harás más fuerte – Dijo sonriendo.

– ¡Vaya, se ven muy bien cosechadas! – Le dije con los ojos brillosos.

–Así es, después de todo esto viene de mi jardín – Respondió orgulloso.

–Gracias por preocuparte por mí y ser tan detallista, Yuma – Le dije con una sonrisa muy agradecida,

–De nada, es lo más que puedo hacer por una chibi como tú, ten – Se acercó a mí con la cesta para así poder tomarla lo cual hice – Espero Ruki no se ponga celoso – Mencionó burlón haciéndome reír un poco.

–Quién sabe – Respondí.

– Bien, no te retraso más que llegarás tarde a tu clase – Me dijo él.

–Oh, es cierto, hasta luego Yuma – Me despedí para dirigirme hacia el salón. Por suerte había llegado justo a tiempo, el sensei entró segundos después de mí, nos ordenó a formarnos en grupo y me he colocado con Subaru.

– ¿Cathleen-chan y esa cesta? – Preguntó Daryl quien estaba a nuestro lado.

–Oh, Yuma me la ha regalado, dice que me harán más fuerte por cómo me sentí ayer – Le respondí.

–Vaya, sí que tienes muchos admiradores locos por ti – Me dijo Daryl provocando que me pusiera algo nerviosa.

–N-no digas ese tipo de cosas – Le dije desviando mi mirada.

– ¡Pero es la verdad! – Expresó un poco alto, el sensei lo miraba fijamente.

–Daryl-kun el sensei te ve – Le avisé.

–Sí, es mejor que nos dejes en paz – Habló Subaru impresionantemente, nunca le dirigía la palabra a los licántropos ya que los odiaba y no podía hacer que cambiara de opinión así de simple.

– ¡Subaru-kun me ha dirigido la palabra, que felicidad! – Dijo Daryl sorprendiéndome más.

–Murasaki, le voy a pedir que por favor deje al grupo de Ishida y Sakamaki hacer su trabajo solos, si quiere ayuda háblelo con su compañero – Le llamó la atención el sensei.

– Sí, sensei~ – Daryl siguió con su compañero dejándonos trabajar.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Le pregunté a Subaru en un susurro.

– Estaba molestando – Respondió sin más él.

– No me refiero a eso, aunque molesten tú no les hablas, me dejas a mi encargarme – Subaru hizo una mueca de disgusto ante mis palabras.

– Sólo me hizo enojar más que otras veces – Dijo mientras apretaba sus dientes con enojo – Y no preguntes más, sigamos con este molesto trabajo – Dijo mientras seguía escribiendo, no me quedó de otra que seguirlo ya que podría hacerlo romper cualquier cosa si insistía en el tema.

Las clases concluyeron, Subaru se había adelantado a la limusina ya que me había tocado limpieza junto con Daryl.

–Subaru-kun actuó muy extraño hace un momento, ¿no lo crees? – Preguntó Daryl mientras barría.

– Así es – Respondí mientras borraba lo escrito en el pizarrón.

– Sé que sonará extraño, pero me siento feliz de que lo hiciera aunque fueron palabras "crueles" – Admitió él con una débil sonrisa provocando que lo mirara con curiosidad – Es que me recuerda un poco a Yoru-kun cuando lo conocí, un chico solitario a quien provocaba hablarle pero nadie lo hacía, hasta que un día mi curiosidad me ganó y le hablé.

– ¿Y qué pasó? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

– Prácticamente rechazó mi amistad a la primera, me quería lejos de él, decía que era una persona muy molesta, pero no me rendía y seguía insistiéndole, hasta que un día se acostumbró. Su manera de mirarme y expresarse cambió – Me contó Daryl con una sonrisa al recordar aquello.

– ¿Entonces Yoru-kun es como Subaru-kun? – Le pregunté.

–Jaja no, son diferentes sé que Subaru me odia por lo que soy, un licántropo – Aceptó, bajé mi mirada ante eso ya que lo había olvidado por unos segundos, seguí limpiando mientras tanto – Aunque creo que sé porque me habló de esa manera – Mencionó Daryl de la nada captando mi atención – Pero no te lo diré – Dijo él sacándome la lengua divertido.

–Eso es muy cruel – Le dije haciendo puchero.

– Jajajaja, eres muy tierna cuando haces eso – Dijo él sin dejar de reír.

–Tonto.

–Yoru-kun es tan lindo, podría decirse que me gusta – Admitió dejándome en shock.

– ¿P-Pero qué dices? – Pregunté sorprendida – ¿Te gustan los chicos?

–Jajaja, pero tú también me gustas – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Eh? – No supe que más decir, tampoco él dijo nada más, sólo siguió limpiando mientras tarareaba una canción. Mientras que yo concluí que sólo estaba bromeando.

Al terminar de limpiar salimos del salón encontrándome con Reiji quien me había estado esperando.

–Bueno Cathleen-chan, nos vemos mañana – Se despidió Daryl – Buenas noches, Reiji-kun – Él se fue de allí dejándonos solos.

– ¿Qué es eso que llevas en las manos? – Preguntó Reiji mirando la cesta de fruta y vegetales.

– Ah, Yuma me los ha regalado por lo de ayer que no me sentía bien – Le respondí.

– ¿Yuma? – Lo miré un poco confundida ante eso.

– Sí, Yuma Mukami ¿lo conoces, no? – Reiji llevó su mano a su barbilla pensativo.

– Yuma… ahora que lo pienso ese Mukami me recuerda a alguien – Susurró él un poco bajo pero lo suficiente como para ser oído por mí.

– ¿Reiji-san…? – Él dejó sus pensamientos y me observó.

– No es nada – Respondió – Vamos, la limusina ya ha esperado suficiente – Sin más que decir nos dirigimos hacia la mansión, preguntándome si lo que había dicho Reiji sería realmente de importancia.

**-MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI, HABITACIÓN DE CATHLEEN-**

–Por fin, necesito descansar me siento agotada – Dije mientras me quitaba el uniforme y quedaba en ropa interior, saqué mi piyama para ponérmela cuando me fijé que Kanato estaba allí – ¡Kyaa, K-Kanato-kun! – Grité tapándome con la piyama – ¿Q-qué haces aquí? N-no estoy presentable…

–Cathleen-san, no puedo dormir – Me dijo él con una voz adorablemente tranquila – ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – Preguntó sorprendiéndome un poco.

-K-Kanato-kun, n-no podemos – Le respondí algo temblorosa desviando mi mirada sintiéndome incomoda.

– ¿Por qué? – Su voz se notaba algo desilusionada – No debes sentir vergüenza, Teddy y yo ya te hemos visto así antes ¿recuerdas? – Dijo con una sonrisa, en tan solo 1 segundo estaba al frente de mí provocando que soltara mi piyama por la sorpresa, intenté recordarla de nuevo para taparme pero Kanato no me lo permitió – ¿Dormiremos juntos Cathleen-san? – Preguntó él nuevamente.

–Kanato-kun… no – Lo negué con valor – Tengo novio – Le recordé, sus ojos se notaban enojadas y me preparé para lo peor.

–Ese tipo… desde que ese tipo llegó a tu vida todo ha cambiado – Susurró el con rabia – ¡Tú me pertenecías hasta que él te arrebató de mí y de Teddy! – Temblé ante sus gritos cerrando mis ojos con fuerza – Ya no he probado más tu sangre ¿sabes lo difícil que es? No, no lo sabes. Sólo piensas en ti misma – Abrí mis ojos observando como lágrimas caían de sus ojos – Si mato a ese tipo, ¿volverás a ser mía y sólo mía?

–Kanato-kun, por favor no digas esas cosas, no lo hagas, no quieres hacerlo – Le imploré con algo de temor.

–Quiero y no quiero hacerlo ¿qué me sucede? – Preguntó él con voz temblorosa – Cathleen-san ¿por qué me haces sentir de esta manera? Sé que si hago lo que quiero no serás feliz y yo no quiero eso – Dijo él aún con lágrimas en los ojos – Pero quiero que sonrías sólo para mí, porque… porque…

–Kanato-kun… – Su voz era muy temblorosa, él abrazaba con mucha fuerza a su osito Teddy.

–Te quiero – Me dijo él mirándome a los ojos seriamente, abrí mis ojos como platos ante esa confesión inesperada, él me empujó hacia la cama haciendo caer a su oso de peluche Teddy y se colocó encima de mí con una pequeña sonrisa que parecía inocente – Esa es la respuesta a todo, ¿no? Te quiero y sólo para mí – Dijo con una sonrisa, yo estaba en shock, no podía moverme, cuando reaccioné me fijé que él se acercaba a mí lentamente con sus ojos cerrados.

–Kanato-kun, n-no… ¡Detente! – Grité fuertemente mientras intenté alegarme.

– ¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? – La puerta fue abierta por Ayato quien me había escuchado – K-Kanato… – Él miró la posición en la que estábamos más que recordé que estaba en ropa interior sintiéndome enormemente avergonzada, me tapé con mis manos sonrojándome.

– ¿Qué pasa? Escuche un grito de Katty-chan~ – Laito entró también a la habitación y observó la misma escena abriendo sus ojos como platos – Vaya, nuestro querido hermano se ha adelantado – Mencionó burlón.

– ¿Podrías dejar tus estúpidas bromas? Esto es serio – Le regañó Ayato – ¿Qué se supone estás haciendo, Kanato? – Le preguntó a su hermano quien los observó con enojo.

–Sólo reconozco y comprendo por fin lo que me sucede y lo que quiero – Dijo él mientras se separaba de mí pudiendo así levantarme y buscar mi piyama. Vi como Kanato tomaba a su Teddy y se iba de la habitación cuando Ayato y Laito lo detuvieron.

–Quiero una mejor explicación – Le exigió Ayato.

–Ayato-kun tiene razón, no podemos dejarte ir así como así cuando observamos tan comprometedora escena – Laito me vio con una sonrisa pervertida, rápidamente me coloqué mi piyama avergonzada.

– ¡Cállense, no me digan que hacer! – Les desobedeció Kanato – Ustedes también la desean, ¿no es así? Porque me culpan por hacer lo que por sus mentes pasa – Les dijo él con enojo, ambos se mantuvieron callados ¿eso qué significaría? – Me lo imaginé – Él sonrió y siguió su camino, pero antes se detuvo y me miró con una sonrisa – Cathleen-san lo que te confesé hoy es verdad – Dijo antes de desaparecer, dejándome con aquéllos dos vampiros.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Ayato – ¿No te hizo nada?

–Estoy bien – Respondí sin más.

–Katty-chan podemos quedarnos por si Kanato-kun viene de nuevo – Me ofreció Laito con una sonrisa.

–No, él no vendrá – Dije muy segura – Pueden irse, de verdad quiero descansar – Les dije con la mayor amabilidad posible.

–Oww, vale, vale Katty-chan, buenas noches – Se despidió Laito – Vámonos, Ayato-kun~

–Sí, buenas noches – Me dijo Ayato mirándome.

–Buenas noches – Dije con una pequeña sonrisa despreocupante.

**-EN ALGÚN LUGAR LEJANO-**

Normal POV

Edward suspiró agotado – Entonces, ¿eso es lo que haremos, no? – Preguntó él observando a Thomas quien cargaba unas navajas.

–Así es, nos desharemos de nuestro problema para conseguir nuestro objetivo, Cathleen – Respondió Thomas con seriedad, mientras guardaba las navajas.

– ¿Las brujas le colocaron el veneno mata vampiros y licántropos a esas navajas? – Preguntó Li.

–Así es, Septimus me ha encargado a mí este trabajo – Respondió Thomas refiriéndose a su jefe, el tío de Cathleen.

–Ja, esto será divertido – Mencionó Edward con una sonrisa.

–Hablando de "diversión" espero que esta vez no se te suba a la cabeza la pelea con ella, Li – Le dijo el de cabello marrón al peli negro observándolo.

–No hay problema, sé lo que hago – Dijo él desviando su mirada.

–Eso espero – Le dijo Thomas.

Edward tenía una expresión algo tensa, pero no fue notada, algo que él agradecía.

La puerta fue abierta y todos observaron a su jefe, Septimus.

–Ya es hora – Les dijo con una sonrisa.

–Sí, señor – Los tres se fueron de allí para irse hacia dónde se encontraba su objetivo, Cathleen.

Li fue el primero en caminar junto con Septimus, Edward iba más atrás.

–Thomas – Lo llamó el rubio, Thomas se detuvo y lo miró, se fijó en su expresión y ahí lo entendió.

–No le pasará nada, lo evitaremos – Le dijo él haciendo que Edward sonriera un poco.

–Así es – Respondió Edward.

–Inútiles, ¿qué esperan? – La voz de Septimus los hizo reaccionar y se fueron para dar comienzo a su misión.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! Kanato es un loquillo (?) Pero lo adoro ;w; Y ya se reveló el nombre de su "tío" :O creo que se ha descubierto mucho aquí :3 ¡Y para lo que falta por descubrir! **

**¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente! :3**


	5. Agobio

**¡Hola a todos! :3 espero estén bien y estén disfrutando del fin de semana~ aquí les traigo el capítulo de la semana ¡Espero les guste!**

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Ailyn Sakamaki: ¡Pronto entenderás mejor porque los fragmentos están casi completos! En unos pocos capítulos :3 ¡Gracias por comentar espero te guste este capítulo!**

**TheTranslator001: ¡muchas gracias! De verdad me alegra mucho tu comentario *3* Es que Kanato a pesar de dar miedo sigue siendo muy tierno :3 **

**yurikohato89: Jeje esos vampiros lo son todos de cierta manera XD jaja :P gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capi! **

**Elinash1: ¡Gracias! *3* aquí está el capi de la semana espero también te guste~!**

**Daira-Sakamaki: jskajk así es! Y lo que falta por el suspenso! jejeje, gracias por comentar! Espero te agrade este cap :3**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo~**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Agobio **

Salir, sentir el sol, la fría brisa de invierno, ver cada detalle que contemplaba, un niño comiendo helado felizmente acompañado por su madre, un perro dándole la pata a su amo, varios chicos de preparatoria saliendo a dar un paseo de amigos para pasar un buen rato, más niños jugando con bolas de nieve, todo era realmente feliz en mi alrededor, pero ¿por qué yo no me sentía feliz? Me encontraba en una salida con mis amigos: Hikari, Yoru, Daryl y Hiromi.

Me sentía "bien" al tener una salida con ellos, ya había pasado tiempo en que no lo hacía, todo era: Estudiar, tener extraños momentos con los vampiros, problemas que cayeron todos ante mí como huracán, además de eso sentía un desespero por recuperar mis recuerdos, desde que dejé de tener sueños me he sentido de esa manera tan vacía.

Y pensar que en mayo cumplo un año de haber llegado a este lugar.

Suspiré hondo observando mi respiración congelada y al perro feliz porque su amo le había dado una galleta como recompensa – ¿Sucede algo, Cathleen-chan? – Hiromi se acercó a mí seguramente al notar lo alejada que estaba del grupo, regresándome a este mundo nuevamente dejando de pensar en mis problemas – Estoy bien, sólo observaba el paisaje… feliz… – Respondí sin poder sacar al menos una sonrisa.

–Y tú no luces exactamente "feliz" – Observé a Hiromi quien se veía algo preocupado – ¿No está bien que hayas salido hoy con nosotros? – Preguntó.

–¡Te equivocas! – Negué enseguida nerviosa – No es eso – Miré hacia el suelo – Es sólo que... Hay cosas que no puedo dejar de pensar así como así – Intenté explicar mientras que con mi pie hacía un circulo en la nieve.

–¿Tus recuerdos, por ejemplo? – Acotó él.

–Así es – Le di la razón – No he tenido más sueños o recordado algo – Dije con tristeza – Yo… quiero saber porque nadie me ha buscado desde que Tougo-san me encontró en aquél callejón mal herida, quiero saber porque a pesar de saber mi apellido no hemos encontrado a nadie quien me reconozca, quiero saber si realmente me queda alguien de mi pasado – Admití pensando en lo peor con los ojos algo húmedos pero intentando no llorar.

–Cathleen-chan, eres una chica fuerte – Observé a el chico de cabello blanco quien había dicho tales palabras imprevistas para mí – A pesar de perder tu memoria, no te has dado por vencida y no quisiera que una persona tan fuerte como tú se diera por vencida ahora, me decepcionarías bastante – Me dijo con una cálida sonrisa la cual se me contagió – Estoy seguro que pronto encontrarás las respuestas a lo que quieres saber – Finalizó.

–Gracias, Hiromi-kun – Le sonreí cálidamente.

Normal POV

–Hey, deja de coquetear con una chica que tiene novio – Mencionó Daryl burlón mientras se acercaba junto con Hikari y Yoru.

–¿D-de qué habla Daryl-san? Yo en ningún momento e coqueteado con ella – Dijo Hiromi con nerviosismo y algo sonrojado.

–Lo vi todo, esa sonrisita no me engaña – Le dijo acercándose a él sin ninguna vergüenza.

–¡Pare! – Le pidió Hiromi.

–Es suficiente, Daryl – Le dijo Yoru con seriedad a lo que su mejor amigo obedeció.

–Tan aguafiestas como siempre – Se quejó Daryl.

–Jiji, yo creo que Yoru tiene razón, no molestes tanto a Hiromi, Daryl – Le dijo divertida Hikari.

–Oh vamos, ¿tú también, Hikari? – Dijo quejosamente el de ojos morados provocando que todos rieran por su comportamiento tan infantil.

–¿Qué haremos ahora chicos? – Peguntó Cathleen observando a sus amigos.

–umm, ¿Me pregunto qué haremos? – Se preguntó Hikari mientras pensaba.

–¿¡Qué les parece si vamos al karaoke!? – Acotó Daryl entusiasmado.

–Me parece bien – Aceptó Hiromi.

–Será divertido – Aceptó también Cathleen.

–Es perfecto – Dijo Hikari más encantada por la idea.

–Yo iré pero no cantaré – Dijo Yoru con su inexpresiva cara.

–¡Oh, vamos Yoru-kun, siempre eres el rompe grupo! – Se quejó Daryl.

Yoru dio un largo suspiro mientras todos observaban esperando su respuesta – Invitaré todo lo que quieran, pero no cantaré – Sentenció.

–Oh, vamos yo invitaré todo si cantas – Le ofreció Daryl.

–No.

–No puede obligarlo Daryl-san, pienso que está bien al menos nos acompañará – Le vio el lado positivo Hiromi.

–¡Está bien! – Terminó por aceptar Daryl – Pero me la debes – Le dijo con voz de niño malcriado – En todos estos años no te he escuchado cantar – Le dijo casi lloriqueando.

–Yo tampoco – Admitió Hikari todos se le quedaron viendo impresionados.

–¿Q-qué? ¿Es enserio, Hikari-chan? – Le Preguntó Cathleen, después de todos han tenido tantos años de novios.

–Es muy difícil en ese tema, como no se imaginan – Dijo muy quejosa Hikari – Hemos tenido varias discusiones por eso – Admitió.

–¿Tan feo cantas Yoru-kun? – Le preguntó Daryl mientras parpadeaba varias veces aun impresionado. Yoru se limitó a contestar. Y así, dejando el tema atrás se dirigieron hacia el karaoke, dónde como se había sentenciado Yoru invitaría todo pero no cantaría.

_En medio de la noche,  
No entiendo lo que está pasando  
Es un mundo perdido.  
En medio de la noche,  
No puedo dejarlo salir.  
Alguien sigue buscando  
Y rompe tu vida  
Nunca tendré miedo  
¡En medio de la noche!_

Todos aplaudieron el maravilloso canto de Hikari quien se sentó agotada después de todo la canción no era del tipo que solía cantar – ¡Que cansancio me dio esa canción que me tocó! – Se quejó ella – Para la próxima que me toque colocaré la que yo pida.

–Yo pienso que cantaste hermoso, Hikari-chan – Le admiró Cathleen.

–Opino igual, estuviste asombrosa – Le dio la razón Hiromi.

–Pero está bien que ella pida lo que quiera para la próxima, al igual yo también quiero elegir – Dijo Daryl. Yoru mientras escuchaba sus quejas y admiraciones tomaba un poco de jugo.

-Bueno, es tu turno Cathleen – Le dijo Hikari pasándole el micrófono el cual tomó – Ya que todos cantamos una canción de ese grupo, tú también lo harás hasta la otra ronda – Le guiñó el ojo la pelirroja.

-V-vale – Colocaron la canción que tocaba cantar "El destino de un demonio" era el título de ella.

Cathleen POV

_Incontables veces__  
__Al ver la violencia__  
__Está alimentando mi mente__  
__Nadie te está salvando__  
__¿Cómo puedes encontrar__  
__Un cielo en este infierno?_

Por alguna razón sentí como se comparaba conmigo e imágenes venían a mi mente, las veces que han intentado llevarme aquéllas personas quienes lucían malvadas, me llevarían con ellos pero: ¿a dónde me llevarían? ¿De dónde provengo? ¿Allí me llevarían?

_Déjalo atrás__  
__Escuchando tú silencio__  
__Grita nuestro adiós__  
__No se puede creer que sea venganza__  
__El amor se ha malgastado_

Sentía mi pecho algo oprimido pero no paraba de cantar, ¿Qué es lo que querían realmente esas personas conmigo? ¿Su sacrificio? ¿Qué significaría realmente?

_Los ángeles tienen fe__  
__No quiero ser parte de su pecado__  
__No quiero perderme en su mundo__  
__Y estar siguiendo este juego_

Realmente, siento que me he apegado tanto a esta forma de vida que no sé si volveré algún día a donde pertenezco ¿Qué debo hacer?

_Cuando las sombras permanezcan a la luz del día__  
__En las alas de la oscuridad se vengará__  
__Él va a estar cayendo en desgracia__  
__Hasta el final de sus días_

Mis recuerdos, aquél recuerdo en específico, he matado, lo he hecho. Hay algo dentro de mí que no sé lo que es y mucho menos sé controlar.

_De las cenizas del odio__  
__Es el cruel destino de un demonio__  
__En las alas de la oscuridad__  
__Ha vuelto para quedarse__  
__No habrá escapatoria__  
__Porque él ha caído en desgracia_

"Hay peligros que pueden salvar vidas" recordé las palabras de Reinhart, ¿será eso cierto? ¿Soy un peligro que puede salvar vidas o sólo caeré en desgracia? ¿Ese es mi destino? ¿Soy un demonio acaso?

_¿Qué has hecho?__  
__¿Es esto lo que buscabas?__  
__¿En qué te has convertido?__  
__Su alma no está abandonada__  
__Caminas solo__  
__Del cielo al infierno__  
__Ahora que sabes__  
__Tu camino en esta locura__  
__Tus poderes se han ido__  
__Tus cadenas se han roto__  
__Has sufrido durante tanto tiempo__  
__Y nunca cambiarás._

¿Qué he hecho en toda mi vida? ¿Qué realmente buscaba? ¿En qué logré convertirme? Quiero saber quién soy en realidad ¿Cambiaría mucho si llegara a descubrirlo?

Escuché como todos me aplaudían – Estupendo, tú también tienes una voz hermosa, Cathleen – Me dijo Hikari sonriendo.

–Es cierto – Le dio la razón Hiromi.

–Kyaa, creo que me he enamorado de tu voz – Aclamó Daryl lanzándose encima mío.

–D-Daryl-kun…

–Ya, ya deja de coquetear con una chica que tiene novio – Me reí ante ese comentario de Hikari que había dicho antes Daryl pero ahora en su contra.

–Eso es jugar sucio Hikari-chan – Se quejó Daryl – A ti te abrazo y no es coquetear, y Yoru no dice lo contrario – Se defendió.

–Realmente, nunca he dado mi opinión – Acotó Yoru.

–Jajajaja – Hikari se rio viendo como Daryl nuevamente se comportaba como un niño quien quería su juguete pero no se lo daban.

**-AL SIGUIENTE DÍA-**

Normal POV

–Por fin, hemos llegado – Dijo Edward mientras se estiraba observando el atardecer casi que disfrutándolo – Ya es invierno – Acotó él.

–El tiempo que pasa aquí es diferente en nuestro mundo – Informó Thomas – 1 mes aquí es 1 semana en nuestro mundo – Explicó.

–Ya veo, es decir que ella ha pasado alrededor 8 meses aquí – Mencionó Edward.

–Así es – Afirmó Thomas.

–Muy bien, ¿qué esperamos? Tenemos que buscarla – Dijo Li – Recuerden que sólo podemos estar aquí cierta cantidad de tiempo.

–Es cierto, vamos – Dio la orden Thomas y todos empezaron la búsqueda de Cathleen, su objetivo, sobre los tejados.

–Aquí es – Dijo Edward señalando una cafetería.

–¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Li.

–Nunca me equivocaría, es su olor – Mencionó Edward dejando salir un suspiro.

Y como había dicho, Cathleen salió de aquélla cafetería junto con los Mukami.

–¿Y esos quiénes son? ¿Nuevos aliados? – Preguntó Edward.

–Más vampiros, pensé que estaría con unos pocos, pero tiene una multitud – Acotó Thomas.

–Esta vez los acabaremos – Dijo Li sonriendo despiadadamente.

–Así es – Afirmó Thomas preparando sus cuchillos.

–Y la traeremos de regreso – Sentenció Edward.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! Creo que ha sido el más corto, pero quería lo demás para el próximo capítulo :3 Espero les haya gustado aun así~ Creo que lo dejé en la mejor parte xD ¡con paciencia! Nos leeremos la próxima semana :3 Hasta pronto! Y el grupo de donde saqué las canciones es Within Temptation x3  
**


	6. Vacío

**¡Hola a todos! Espero estén muy bien queridos lectores :3 he tenido una semana muy ocupada, pero como siempre hice lo posible por traerles la continuación :D gracias a todos como siempre por seguir leyendo de este fic :'3 **

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**yorikohato89: Jeje, creo que ya les tocaba algo de acción a los Mukami :P ¡muchas gracias por comentar! **

**Purinsesu Moon: ¡Gomen! De verdad me gusta mucho el suspenso, me siento malvada xD! Pero aquí está la continuación espero te guste :3 **

**TheTranslator001: ¡Jeje, creo que no se me quita la costumbre de dejarlo en la mejor parte! XD **

**Elinash1: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te guste este capi~**

**Daira-Sakamaki: jajja, lo sé ese Daryl es un loquillo~ ¡Espero te guste este cap! Esperan muchas ocurrencias y descubrimientos~**

**Ailyn Sakamaki: Es mi grupo favorito :'3 no pude evitar agregarlo a este fic~ ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! **

**Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Vacío**

Cathleen POV

Un viernes antes de ir a la escuela, me encontraba junto con los Mukami ya que había dormido en casa de ellos la noche anterior, estábamos en la cafetería por petición de Kou quien quería probar un nuevo postre que había salido, el rubio lo disfrutaba muy gustoso se veía en su rostro complacido. Ruki había pedido solo un café y yo un Cappuccino. Yuma y Azusa se limitaron a pedir algo.

–Jamás había probado un postre tan rico – Alabó Kou con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban mientras tomaba otra cucharada y la llevaba a su boca sólo para disfrutar nuevamente su sabor.

–Ya has abierto mi curiosidad, dame para probar algo – Le ordenó Yuma quien estaba sentado al frente de Kou.

–No – Negó enseguida con egoísmo.

–¿¡Cómo que no!? – Exclamó Yuma mirándolo con enojo – ¡No puedes negarte!

–Soy mayor que tú unos cuantos meses así que debes respetar la decisión de tu hermano mayor~ – Le dijo guiñando el ojo victorioso – A la única que le daré a probar es a Neko-chan – Él volteó a mirarme ya que estaba a su lado.

–¿E-eh? – Lo miré confundida – Pero si yo no he pedido nada – Le dije mientras Kou tomaba una cucharada de su postre y lo llevaba a mí.

–Sin quejas, sólo abre la boca y di ahh~ – Me indicó con ternura.

–Kou… si te gusta tanto deberías comerlo todo – Le dije apenada por cómo me quería dar comida como un bebé.

–O mejor aún, si la chibi no lo quiere dámelo a mí – Le dijo Yuma con una sonrisa.

–Ni hablar, esto es para Neko-chan – Le negó Kou con la cabeza.

–Kou, enserio… – Fui interrumpida por Kou quien metió la cucharada en mi boca no tuve otra opción que masticar y tragar – Delicioso – Admití con sorpresa.

–¿Ves? – Me dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

–Maldito, ahora dame a mí – Se quejó Yuma.

–Aww, Yuma-kun quiere que le de comida en la boca, que lindo es mi hermanito~ – Dijo burlón Kou.

–Si serás… – Veía en el rostro de Yuma como quería patear a Kou.

–Deténganse – Ordenó Ruki quien estaba al frente mío y al lado de Yuma – Estamos en un sitio público – Sentenció y tomó un sorbo de su café.

–Ruki-kun, siempre arruinas la diversión – Se quejó Kou y si más siguió comiendo de su postre.

–Cállate y dame de tu postre – Le siguió insistiendo Yuma.

–¿No has pensado en que puedes pedir uno para ti? – Le preguntó Kou con la boca llena.

–Kou, no hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación – Le regañó Ruki.

–Hoy estás muy regañón – Le dijo después de tragar su comida – ¿Es por qué le di comida a Neko-chan en la boca? – Le preguntó divertido.

–Esas palabras no tienen ningún sentido – Le respondió para luego tomar nuevamente de su café.

–Jejeje… – Di una pequeña risa viendo como los "hermanos" discutían.

–Se ve que se divierten – Me dijo Azusa quien estaba a mí otro lado.

–Se puede decir que sí – Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Después de terminar, salimos de la cafetería para dirigirnos hacia la limusina e irnos rumbo a la escuela, mientras esperábamos Yuma aun peleaba con Kou por no darle de su postre, Azusa estaba a un lado de Yuma, debía admitir que me daba un poco de miedo que a Yuma se le escapara un golpe y terminara dándole al pequeño Azusa.

Ruki quien estaba a mi lado suspiró – Que infantiles son – Dijo con una voz agotada.

–Son divertidos – Respondí – Obviando la parte en donde Yuma podría golpear a alguien, por supuesto – Ruki rio un poco ante eso.

–Ciertamente, eso sería más problemático – Mencionó él – Podría hasta terminar la limusina en mal estado.

Me reí un poco ante eso y antes de poder hablar, se sintió un golpe arriba de la limusina, todos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia allí con confusión.

–¿Qué fue eso? – Al preguntar la limusina se detuvo.

–Algo va mal, quédate aquí – Ruki me ordenó – Kou, Yuma salgamos a verificar, Azusa quédate con Cathleen – Les ordenó y todos afirmaron, yo no muy convencida tuve que terminar por aceptar. Como se había dicho Ruki, Kou y Yuma salieron quedándome yo con Azusa.

Normal POV

Los tres chicos salieron y cerraron la puerta de la limusina, fijándose que el chofer también había salido. Caminaron un poco para investigar al notar que no había nada ni nadie.

–¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó él confundido – Creí haber sentido algo chocando contra el techo del carro y no hay nada – Explicó.

–Así es – Afirmó Ruki mientras buscaba con la mirada por todos lados.

–Vaya, con que sólo han salido los aliados de nuestra chica– Los tres chicos siguieron esa voz fijándose que había un chico arriba de un árbol, Edward.

–¿Y a este que le pasa? – Preguntó Yuma con vulgaridad.

–No está bien, deberías ser más educado con los invitados – Dijo él mientras bajaba del árbol con un solo salto mientras sonreía.

–Y agradeceríamos que esta vez nos entregaran a Cathleen Nic Doyle sin oponerse – Dijo Thomas quien venía caminando calmadamente.

–Así que ustedes son los que Reiji Sakamaki nos había informado – Dijo Ruki mientras los miraba con cautela.

–Veo que ya somos famosos – Dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

–¿Dónde está? – Dijo Li quien venía caminando en otra dirección lentamente – ¿Dónde está Cathleen? – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No se acercaran a ella – Dijo Kou con una mirada asesina.

–¿De nuevo se opondrán? – Preguntó Edward – Bien, no nos dan otra opción – Edward rápidamente se acercó al chofer quien no le dio tiempo de reaccionar porque Edward rompió su cuello matándolo – Eso sólo era una advertencia – Dijo sonriendo – Ahora, dennos a la chica – Ordenó.

–Ja, realmente tienen agallas de venir aquí a desafiarnos – Dijo Yuma mientras tronaba sus dedos, había llegado la hora, no le darían a Cathleen así nada más.

Cathleen POV

–Me pregunto qué pasaría, ya se han tardado mucho – Dije con un tono preocupado, la música de la limusina era algo molesta en este momento.

–No lo sé… – Respondió Azusa con tranquilidad.

–Debería salir – Intenté ir hacia la puerta pero Azusa me detuvo – Azusa-kun…

–Nos ordenaron a quedarnos aquí – Habló él mientras me miraba decidido.

–Pero… No podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí, la orden fue que te quedaras conmigo, entonces saldremos ambos – Sin más me deshice de su agarre y salí de la limusina sólo para encontrarme al chofer un poco más adelante, muerto, no podía ni hablar del shock que me provocó.

–Mira arriba – Dijo Azusa quien salió del carro después de mí. Obedecí y miré hacia arriba observando como peleaban, ellos habían vuelto a por mí… Ruki peleaba con Li, mientras que Kou peleaba contra Edward y Yuma contra Thomas.

–No… deténganse… – Intenté hablar más alto pero sólo logré susurrar.

–Oh, nuestro objetivo ha salido – Escuché decir de Edward mientras esquivaba un golpe de Kou, rápidamente se acercó a mí, muy cerca de mi rostro – Esa cara de miedo nunca te ha lucido, Cathleen – Dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón.

–¡No te acerques a ella! – Kou le dio una patada tirándolo al suelo.

–Oh, me has tomado por sorpresa – Dijo mientras se levantaba – Me divierte mucho esto, pero, deberíamos terminar pronto, ¿no lo crees? – Él invocó su hacha y sonrió – Te mataré.

–No lo creo – Kou se acercó a él nuevamente para emprender nuevamente una lucha.

¿Qué se supone debía hacer? ¿Por qué sentía que podía hacer más que sólo estar aquí parada mientras ellos peleaban por protegerme? Aun así mis piernas temblaban, no sabía lo suficiente de mí misma, algo lo cual desconozco salió la última vez que ellos vinieron, mi mano había quedado repleta de sangre.

¿Cómo podía pelear de nuevo? ¿Qué debía pasar? Aquélla vez… perdí el control… porque… habían matado a Natsumi… Mi mente se tornó oscura, lo recuerdo.

No sé qué podría llegar a pasar si perdiera el control nuevamente ¿sería capaz de dañar a un ser querido sin darme cuenta? Por mi mente rondaban muchas cosas, mientras ellos peleaban, vi como Li impacto fuertemente su lanza contra Ruki y lo lanzó al suelo, salí corriendo hacia él sin importarme nada más.

–¡Ruki! – Grité mientras me acercaba a él y lo tomaba – Por favor, no sigas, no quiero que te pase nada – Le dije entre lágrimas – No quiero que les pase nada a nadie más.

–Tonta, no llores, haré todo por protegerte – Dijo débilmente – Lo haremos todos.

–No… – Yo debía hacer algo, no importa qué, ellos no debían sufrir, nadie más debía hacerlo más por mí.

–¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Preguntó Li mientras bajaba y se paraba en el suelo – Qué débil – Él se acercaba junto con su lanza para acabar todo.

–¡Detente! – Pedí mientras me levantaba y me colocaba al frente de Ruki quien intentaba levantarse – ¡Todos deténganse! – Li detuvo su paso con calma – Me iré con ustedes – Mi voz fue lo suficientemente fuerte por ser oída por todos.

–¿¡De qué hablas!? – Exclamó Yuma – ¡Haz dicho cosas estúpidas, pero esta ha sido la peor!

–Jamás dejaremos que te vayas con estos malditos – Exclamó ahora Kou.

–Vamos, vamos, nuestra chica dijo que se vendría con nosotros – Le dijo Edward mientras intentaba impactarlo con el hacha cosa que no logró porque Kou lo había esquivado.

–Cállate, no irá con ustedes – Dijo mientras aparecía atrás de Edward quien reaccionó rápido antes de ser golpeado.

–Chicos… yo… no quiero que les pase nada, no quiero causar más problemas y eso es lo que soy – Dije con la voz quebradiza.

–Esa no es la Cathleen que conozco – desvié mi mirada hacia Ruki quien se había levantado con dificultad, observe que un hilo de sangre salía de su boca – La Cathleen que conozco quizá tenga sus confusiones, pero sigue adelante con esperanzas, no se rinde – dijo él provocando que mis ojos se abrieran como platos – La Cathleen que conozco da esperanzas y fuerzas a otros de seguir, incluyéndome – Sonrió – ¿Crees que dejaría de luchar para protegerte? Eso sólo sería demostrar que no me importas, y tú al rendirte demostrarías lo mismo.

–Ruki… – Susurré su nombre con ternura, era cierto, no podía rendirme, no podía dejar que me vencieran. Sentí que tomaron la manga de mi chaqueta de la escuela y me giré observando a Azusa quien me miró.

–No dejaremos que te pase algo, no dejaremos que te lleven – Me dijo con decisión con su calmada voz.

–Azusa-kun… – Lo miré con los ojos cristalinos.

–Así es, ¿cómo podríamos abandonar a una chibi cómo tú? – Dijo Yuma.

–Nunca lo haríamos, Neko-chan – Dijo Kou.

–Yuma… Kou… – Los miré y sonreí.

–Bueno, esto sólo significa una cosa – Vi como Li miraba a Thomas con una sonrisa, y él afirmó.

–¡Es hora de que te calles de una vez por todas! – Ruki se acercó rápidamente a Li.

–¡Ruki, espera! – Intenté detenerlo pero Azusa me tomó por completo – ¡Cuidado con Thomas! – Le advertí viendo como Li sonreía y no se apartaba de allí, Thomas desde lejos lanzó unas navajas hacia Ruki dándole y cayendo enseguida al suelo – ¡No! – Me solté de Azusa y me dirigí hacia Ruki.

–¿Q-qué es esto? M-me siento muy débil – Dijo él con la voz muy baja y dolida.

–Eso te matará lenta y dolorosamente – Explicó Thomas mientras bajaba hacia el suelo junto con Edward.

–Por resistirse a nosotros – Dijo Edward.

–¡Ruki! ¡Ruki-kun! – Kou y Yuma se acercaron a nosotros rápidamente, yo lo tenía sobre mí.

–No… Ruki… por favor no te mueras – Dije entre lágrimas.

–N-no me puedo mover – Dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados – Cathleen, no dejes… que te atrapen – Vi como cerró sus ojos quedando inconsciente.

–¡No… no! – Movía el cuerpo de Ruki pero este no despertaba, sentía los nervios por todo mi ser, no podía dejar esto así, debía hacer algo, sentí como mi cabeza empezó a doler.

"_Tú puedes ser la salvación, Cathleen, tu poder es indescriptible" _

Escuché la voz de mi ya reconocido padre, debía protegerlos, debía proteger a mis seres queridos, no quiero ser más la princesa que deben salvar, quiero luchar y salvarlos a todos.

–No dejaré… – Susurré mientras me levantaba y dejaba el cuerpo de Ruki inconsciente – ¡Que hagan más daño! – Sentí mi cuerpo de manera distinta, sentía el poder proviniendo de mí, la oscuridad volvía a mí.

Normal POV

Los ojos de Cathleen se tornaron de un color rojo como aquélla vez, pero su cabello esta vez se tiñó de blanco, de su espalda empezaron a salir unas alas blancas y de su cabeza unos cuernos grises.

–Que hermosa… – Dijo Kou con brillos en sus ojos.

–No es hora de decir esas cosas – Le dijo Yuma – Fíjate en su mirada…

Kou obedeció y vio que su mirada no era la misma, como si la Cathleen que conocían se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra, aquélla mirada incontrolable y oscura había vuelto.

–¡Por fin! – Aclamó Li con una sonrisa – Necesito… necesito que pelees conmigo como nunca lo hubieras hecho en tu vida – Dijo con una voz maniática el peli negro, Cathleen no hablaba sólo lo miró sin emoción – ¡Vamos, ven a mí con tu verdadera forma!

–¿¡De qué hablas!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Nos matará a todos, maldición! – Edward lucía muy nervioso – ¡Esto no debía pasar de nuevo!

–Tsk, no debemos dejar que se nos escape esta vez – Dijo Thomas con algo de enojo.

–Cállense, siempre quise esto, pelear con ella es mi mayor deseo, mi hermosa híbrida – Él sin más se acercó a la chica quien con sus alas empezó a volar para esquivarlo, empezó una feroz lucha la cual Li disfrutaba con locura.

Los Mukami restantes no podían creer lo que veían, ¿habían dicho híbrida? Ciertamente nunca habían visto algo cómo eso, alas de ángel, cuernos de demonio…

–Vamos, mi híbrida, sé que sólo juegas conmigo, sabes que puedes matarme de un solo golpe si quisieras – Le dijo Li y cómo había prácticamente pedido, Cathleen rápidamente lo noqueó y atravesó su pecho justo donde su corazón jugando con él un poco provocando que Li se quejara de dolor.

–Muere – Li dio su última sonrisa para luego su corazón ser sacado por las manos de Cathleen, todos miraron sorprendidos como la chica tenía el corazón de Li en sus manos, el cuerpo de Li quedó en el suelo.

Edward y Thomas decidieron escapar, pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento unas espinas los atraparon.

–No… Cathleen tú no quieres esto ¡No lo quieres! – Gritó Edward con desespero.

La chica parecía no prestar atención a sus palabras, por lo que no pararía, los mataría.

–Regresa… – Susurró Edward como suplica. Su pequeña voz llegó a los oídos de Cathleen volviendo su expresión de siempre, pero sin dejar aquélla transformación.

–Edward – Su voz se oía familiar – ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa, vio el corazón que tenía en sus manos más a Li tirando en el suelo y gritó tirando el corazón en el piso.

–Es suficiente – Cathleen observó a Tougo Sakamaki acercarse.

–T-Tougo-san… no… se acerque… – Dijo con una voz muy débil, terminando inconsciente como Ruki regresando a su forma ya acostumbrada de ver.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! Ok, ok, primero antes de que quieran tirarme a un puente tengan esperanzas TwT sé que lo dejé en una parte muy desesperante ;w; pero se haría muy largo para todo lo que tengo planeado :P Pasaron muchas cosas y papámaki por fin apareció ¿qué más ocurrirá? Intentaré lo más rápido posible D': ya que los días de semana estoy ocupada u.u. **

**¿qué les pareció? ¿Inesperado o esperado el hecho de que sea una híbrida? :D en el próximo capítulo se sabrán muchas cosas... ¡Tengan paciencia! Muchas gracias por leer y como siempre, ¡nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Información

**¡Buenas a todos! :P me siento extraña publicando de noche un capítulo XD! Pero ahora es que vengo terminandolo :P ¡Espero estén muy bien y disfruten este capítulo el cual me gustó bastante!**

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**yurikohato89: ¡Gracias! Lo sé, al escribirlo también me iba a dar algo D: **

**TheTranslator001: *o* me alegra que así fuera, espero este capítulo también te guste mucho :3 habrá mucha información.**

**Elinash1: ¡Que bueno que así te pareciera! Espero este también te guste ;)**

**Ailyn Sakamaki: jskajks ¡Por favor no me mates! Dx haré más largo el fic si algo así llega a suceder (?) xD jaja en este capítulo ya sabrás que pasará con Ruki D:**

**Daira-Sakamaki: Genial *3* eso es lo que buscaba, que fuera inesperado ~ Espero te guste mucho este capítulo también :3**

**¡Sin más que decir espero les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Información**

Normal POV

–¿¡Y qué demonios haremos!? – La voz de Ayato resonaban por los pasillos de la mansión Sakamaki.

–Ayato-kun mantén la calma– Intentó calmarlo su hermano Laito.

–¿¡Cómo quieres eso!? – Reclamó Ayato – Tenemos en nuestro hogar a un Mukami con sentencia de muerte y Cathleen aún no despierta ¿Cómo carajos le diremos que su novio morirá?

–No te apresures, idiota – Le dijo Subaru logrando que Ayato lo mirara sumamente enojado.

–Subaru tiene razón – Dijo calmadamente Kanato – No tenemos la certeza de que no haya una cura.

–Si tan solo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes… – Dijo Ayato un poco más calmado – Y ese "hombre" apareció de la nada después de tanto tiempo intentando contactarlo.

–Ese "hombre" es tu padre – Dijo Tougo mientras entraba a la sala de estar donde los hermanos estaban reunidos – Y lo más probable en vez de Ruki alguno de ustedes hubiera terminado sentenciado de muerte, y no me sorprendería que fueras el primero en caer, Ayato – el pelirrojo lo miró enojado, pero no podía defenderse al menos que quisiera terminar en un calabozo o algo parecido.

–Que fastidio, me voy de aquí – Ayato salió rápidamente de allí, siendo seguido por Subaru quien tampoco soportaba estar en la misma habitación que su padre.

–¿Vas a la habitación de ella? – Preguntó Subaru al ver que subía las escaleras.

–Sí, quiero saber si ya despertó – Respondió con calma, pero su rostro aun lucía algo enojado.

Cathleen POV

Desperté con desesperación, terror y con problemas en la respiración, aun mi cabeza dolía un poco, una que otra imagen se representaba en mi cabeza de lo que había pasado, pero lo único que me importaba en este momento era saber dónde estaba Ruki.

Sin detenerme a pensar el porqué estaba en mi habitación y quien me había traído salí de la cama con el objetivo de buscar a Ruki, al abrir la puerta me encontré con Ayato quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y Subaru atrás de él.

–A-Ayato… Subaru – Los nombré con sorpresa – N-no tengo tiempo, debo ir hacia Ruki – Intenté irme pero tanto Ayato como Subaru me detuvieron haciéndome entrar nuevamente en la habitación y cerrando la puerta – ¡Déjenme ir!

–Calmate – Pidió Subaru quien me impedía el paso.

–¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Ruki fue herido, dijeron que moriría – Dije entre lágrimas – Yo… necesito verlo – Apreté mis manos contra la camisa de Subaru desesperadamente.

–Déjenla ir a la habitación dónde está Ruki – Ordenó su padre quien había aparecido como si nada.

–Tougo-san… – Lo miré con sorpresa.

–Pero… – Subaru intentó hablar.

–¿Estás desobedeciéndome? – Su mirada de veía autoritaria, mucho más que la de Reiji.

Subaru hizo una mueca de molestia, pero no le quedo de otra que obedecer – Vamos – Dijo él abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndome hacia Ruki.

Al llegar a la habitación y abrir la puerta, estaban los 3 Mukami alrededor de Ruki quien estaba acostado aun inconsciente. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a él y toqué su rostro.

–Ruki… – Lo llamé con una voz adolorida, pero Ruki lo estaba aún más, su rostro mostraba que aguantaba mucho dolor interno, se movía mientras hacía sonidos de dolor, lo sentía caliente, tenía varias vendas en su pecho desnudo haciéndome notar que han intentado al menos detener la sangre que salía por las heridas que provocó la pelea anterior – ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? – Intentaba mantenerme fuerte por él, pero al verlo así no podía.

–Deberíamos dejarla a solas con él – Escuché a Tougo decir, los Mukami se levantaron y obedecieron, al igual que Subaru y Ayato se iban, Tougo me miró con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Normal POV

Al ser el último en salir, se encontró con Reiji quien lo miraba con seriedad, Tougo sin embargo le sonrió.

–Puedes quitar esa falsa sonrisa de tu rostro, al igual que ese falso cuerpo – Se atrevió a decir Reiji.

–Aun no veo porque mostrar mi verdadera forma – Respondió su padre – Tampoco veo porque debas darme ordenes, después de todo yo soy tu padre ¿no? – Le dijo sin dejar su sonrisa, provocando que Reiji lo mirara con disgusto – Bien, si estás aquí es porque tienes algo que decirme – Dijo desviando su mirada.

–¿Existe alguna cura para Ruki Mukami? – Preguntó él sorprendiendo un poco a su padre.

–Vaya, no creía que llegaras a preocuparte por alguien como él – Dijo con ironía – Oh, claro… después de todo: ¿no quieres ver a la pequeña Cathleen sufrir, cierto? – Le preguntó mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos, observando la mueca de Reiji afirmándole que estaba en lo correcto – No, no existe cura alguna, sólo hay un lugar donde podríamos conseguirla y no podemos ir allí como ya lo sabrás – Le respondió Tougo.

–El mundo de los demonios – Acotó Reiji.

–Así es – Afirmó Tougo – Tendremos que dejar a Cathleen en sus últimos momentos con su amado – Sentenció para luego irse.

Reiji lo miró irse con seriedad mientras pensaba, con decisión se marchó empezando a caminar por los pasillos hasta encontrarse a Shu recostado de la pared, al llegar Reiji a una distancia considerable, Shu dejó de recostarse de la pared y lo miró.

–¿Vas a buscar una cura, verdad? – Le preguntó con interés.

–Sí – Respondió el pelinegro empezando a caminar hacia su laboratorio, Shu lo siguió sin decir nada más, Reiji no le negó el paso, sus diferencias y el odio de Reiji no podían interferir esta vez.

Cathleen POV

No sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado, no le prestaba atención, no podía siquiera mirar a Ruki bien, al verlo aguantar tanto dolor… era demasiado. Iba a morir, no habría una cura para esto, ellos muy bien lo dijeron. Lo peor de todo es que no podía despedirme de él.

–Todo esto es mi culpa – Susurré con dolor, sentí la puerta abrirse y sequé mis lágrimas observando quien había entrado, no era nadie más que el padre de los Sakamaki, Tougo.

–¿Cómo se encuentra? – Me preguntó cerrando la puerta.

–Cada vez peor, a veces susurra cosas y su rostro se ve más adolorido, su temperatura no baja – Respondí en voz baja.

–Ya veo – Dijo él mientras se acercaba a Ruki.

–¿Por qué no habías venido hasta ahora, Tougo-san? – Le pregunté aun en voz baja, pero fue lo suficiente como para que el oyera.

–No podía hasta estar seguro de que o quién eras tú, Cathleen – Lo miré con confusión – Te conozco y a la vez no lo hago – Mencionó confundiéndome más – Sé de dónde eres, quienes son tus padres, pero no sé en que situación se encuentren en este momento si tú aun estás aquí.

–No entiendo, si usted conoce a mis padres y sabe de dónde soy ¿Por qué no me lleva hacia allá? – Le pregunté con confusión.

–Porque no podemos ir allí, desde que tus padres llegaron a este mundo no podemos – Respondió tomando asiento.

–¿Este mundo? Tougo-san, cada vez me confunde más…

–No eres de este país, Cathleen, mucho menos de este mundo – Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, no podía simplemente creerlo. Tougo dio un largo suspiro para luego continuar – Cathleen, lo que oirás ahora puede que no lo creas, o quizá después de todo lo que has pasado, lo hagas – Lo miré con confusión e interés ante eso – Pero encontrarás varias respuestas después de lo que te diré – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Tu padre es un demonio, no cualquier demonio es el verdadero Rey de los demonios. Tu madre es un Ángel el cual luchó contra él para acabar su tiranía en el mundo de los demonios, porque él tenía planeado también gobernar este mundo y quien sabe cuántos más con el gran poder que tenía – Tragué saliva ante esas palabras, aunque quisiera no creerlo, era cierto. Concordaba con lo que había soñado hace meses, por alguna razón tenía poderes y esa era mi respuesta, yo soy…

–Eres una híbrida, mitad Ángel y mitad Demonio – Sentenció.

–E-eso es… – No podía sacar más palabras de mi boca por la impresión que tenía.

–Hace mucho tiempo, tus padres llegaron a este mundo, en Irlanda para ser exactos, es la razón por la que tienes ese nombre – Empezó a contar – Pero, no tenían sus poderes sólo podían hipnotizar para poder sobrevivir aquí, no podían irse. Las razones es algo que no sé, pero desde que llegaron no podemos acceder al mundo de los Demonios como antes lo hacíamos – Hizo una pequeña pausa – En ese tiempo que pasaron en Irlanda, dos importantes clanes de licántropos se encontraban allí, al igual que yo. Conocí primero a tu madre, la cual desde el primer momento en que la vi pude sentir un gran poder en su interior, pero no tanto como para lograr vencerme. Después conocí a tu padre, quien al ser el Rey de los demonios me di cuenta del por qué mis hijos no nacieron con gran poder.

–¿Qué tienen que ver ellos? – Apenas logré preguntar.

–Ayato, Laito y Kanato son hijos de la supuesta hija del Rey de los demonios – Explicó él – Pero, tu padre el cual ahora se hace llamar "Aarón" no había tenido hijos, nunca. No sé quién ha sido el que se hizo pasar por el Rey de los demonios al tener esa hija – Él suspiro nuevamente, me intrigo realmente esa pequeña parte de historia que no sabía de los trillizos – En fin, tus padres pasaron 1 año entero en este mundo. Tiempo suficiente para que tu madre, Bianca y tu padre, Aarón dejaran sus diferencias imprevistamente y te tuvieran, pero a los días de tu nacimiento un gran poder se desató, y ustedes desaparecieron, no sé dónde habrán terminado, siempre pensé que habían muerto. El rostro de Bianca nunca pude olvidarlo, te pareces mucho a ella, tu mirada en especial – Dijo él mientras miraba la ventana perdidamente – Cuando te vi en aquél callejón pude ver a Bianca en ti, decidí llevarte hasta estar seguro de que eras su hija o algo que tuviera que ver con ella, pero como no tenías recuerdos ni de tu propio nombre no podía estar seguro, mientras intentaba buscar información decidí que vivirías con mis hijos esperando a que un día recuperaras tus recuerdos lo más pronto posible.

Yo escuchaba atentamente, no quería interrumpir ni un pedazo de toda la información que Tougo me estaba otorgando la cual era muy valiosa. Realmente no podía recordar nada, pero le creía, realmente lo hacía.

–Estaba tan pendiente de ti, que había olvidado mis ocupaciones, así que esa fue la razón por la que mandé a mis hijos a que se ocuparan, es la razón por la que viviste todo ese tiempo con los Mukami y lo que te llevó a que te enamoraras de este joven – Miré nuevamente a Ruki quien a pesar de casi no moverse ya, aún tenía su rostro mostrando dolor – Cathleen, tienes algo que atrae a cualquier ente sobrenatural, es difícil saber cuándo alguien así te quiere de verdad, tu aura hasta a mí me atrae – Dijo de repente con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué intenta decir con eso? – Le pregunté con confusión.

–Que eres encantadora – Dijo sin más – ¿Realmente crees que el joven Ruki te quiera? – Me preguntó imprevistamente.

–Sí, lo estoy – Le respondí seriamente.

–Ya veo – dijo con una sonrisa – Hay mucha juventud por delante, tanto mis hijos como el resto de los Mukami están preocupados por ti – Dijo provocando que mirara hacia el suelo.

–C-Cathlen… – La voz de Ruki provocó que me levantara y me acercara a él.

–Ruki… – Coloqué mis manos sobre la suya esperanzada. Él imprevistamente tomó las mías con fuerza, observé como su rostro se calmaba sacándome una sonrisa. Estaba luchando, realmente lo hacía.

–Eso responde mi pregunta – Escuché decir a Tougo.

–Debo buscar una cura, no sé dónde pero debo hacerlo – Dije con decisión.

–Quizá no debas ni empezar a buscar – Reiji apareció junto con Shu en la habitación.

–¿R-Reiji-san? ¿Shu-san? – Los nombré interrogante observando que Reiji cargaba en sus manos una poción – ¿Eso…es… lo que creo…?

–Una posible cura para Mukami, Ruki – Terminó de aclarar, mis ojos se iluminaron ante eso – Me acerqué a él con felicidad.

–Reiji-san… muchas gracias – Le dije con una sonrisa.

–No sólo fui yo – Suspiró agitado – El vago de Shu, también ayudó – Aclaró provocando que lo mirara con sorpresa, me acerqué a él quien estaba recostado de la pared.

–Gracias a ti también, Shu-san – Le sonreí también.

–Solo dale la poción – Dijo con un tono de voz menos fastidiado. Obedecí y me acerqué nuevamente de Ruki.

–Cathleen – Fui llamada por Reiji antes de poder darle la cura – Realmente no estamos seguros de que pueda pasar una vez se cure, es decir, algún efecto secundario así que puedes esperar cualquier cosa… – Explicó Reiji con seriedad. Tragué saliva algo insegura.

–Le queda poco tiempo, así que es mejor eso a no intentarlo – Mencionó Tougo.

Afirmé con mi cabeza y le di la medicina a Ruki, unos pequeños minutos pasaron para luego ver el resultado, su temperatura había bajado, y ya no se veía adolorido, él abrió sus ojos lentamente y me miró.

–Cathleen – Me llamó en un susurró.

–Oh, Ruki – Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, me lancé a abrazarlo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Normal POV

Todos veían la escena, los Mukami entraron y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Ruki despierto y a Cathleen feliz, los demás Sakamaki habían entrado también mirando la escena con sorpresa pero con una sonrisa, su padre Tougo los miraba con impresión.

–Esto se pone cada vez más interesante – Susurró Tougo para él mismo.

**-EN ALGÚN LUGAR LEJANO-**

-¡No puede ser! – Septimus lucía muy enojado por la noticia que acababa de recibir, golpeó la pared ante eso agrietándola, su informador lucía muy atemorizado ante eso, después de todo le habían fallado nuevamente sus 3 subordinados y no solo eso, no habían siquiera logrado llegar nuevamente con él para matarlos, se habían quedado en dónde aún estaba Cathleen.

–Pudieron pasar tres cosas: Una, murieron. Dos, no lograron llegar a tiempo. Tres, huyeron de ti – Le dijo Aarón con una sonrisa – Mi hija no es cualquier reto, Septimus – Lo miró victorioso.

–¡Cállate! – Le ordenó gritando – Ya verás Aarón, sufrirás, sufrirás como nunca cuando la tenga – Le dijo apretando sus dientes de la rabia.

–Te ves más decidido que cuando dijiste que eras el Rey de los demonios y tuviste una hija, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Cordelia? La que luego abandonaste.

–¡Tch, no metas a Cordelia en esto! – Le dijo enfadado.

–Me pregunto si mi hija la habrá conocido, el tiempo que estuve en ese mundo solo la logre ver una vez, y quería conquistarme – Dijo suspirando – Al no ser mi verdadero hermano no soy su tío, pero me repugno. Supe que era tu hija porque su olor era igual al tuyo, ahora que lo pienso, es igual que tú. Nunca logrando obtener lo que quieren, el poder supremo.

–¡Qué te calles, maldición! – Nuevamente golpeó la pared agrietándola más.

–S-Señor… – Fue llamado por su informador.

–¿¡Qué!? – Le dijo con enojo.

–Destruirá la pared si la golpea así…

–¿Ah, sí? Entonces debería romper otra cosa – Dijo acercándose a él con una sonrisa, su informador empezaba a irse hacia atrás.

–¡No por favor, señor Septimus!

–Cállate – De una sola movida con sus garras cortó su cabeza. Aarón miró la escena sin sorpresa alguna – Ya verás, ella recuperará sus recuerdos y sin pensarlo volverá aquí, en ese momento será mía – Dijo con decisión.

**-MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

–Al parecer la poción de Reiji si funcionó – Le dijo Ayato a su hermano Laito.

–Así es – Dijo para después suspirar.

–No puedo creer que deseaba que no muriera, cuando antes lo quería muerto – Mencionó Ayato cruzando sus brazos.

–Es porque no querías ver a nuestra querida Katty-chan sufrir – Dijo con una sonrisa – También paso por mi mente: "un obstáculo menos, pero la chica que amo sufriendo" – Suspiró nuevamente para luego sonreír – Katty-chan es tan encantadora, ¿cómo pudo lograr que sintiera esto? Siempre he dicho que el amor es placer, pero estoy sufriendo – Dijo sin dejar su sonrisa de un lado.

–Sí, que mierda – Dijo Ayato riéndose ante eso.

En otro lugar, exactamente dónde estaban las muñecas de cera Kanato se encontraba cantando aquélla nostálgica canción, la cual se escuchaba por todo el salón, luego se detuvo y abrazó más a su oso Teddy.

–Qué bueno que Cathleen-san se encuentre bien ¿verdad, Teddy? – Dijo en un susurro mientras fijaba la mirada en su oso.

En la sala de estar se encontraba Shu dormido en el sofá, Reiji entró en silencio hacia allí, pero Shu lo había sentido abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo con su cara llena de seriedad.

–Después de esto, no volveremos a unirnos más – Le dijo Reiji.

–Lo sé – Respondió Shu con la misma seriedad.

Mientras tanto, Tougo estaba en su oficina abandonada ya que casi no venía a esta mansión, arreglaba un poco sus libros mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora.

–Cathleen-chan es una chica realmente interesante repleta de misterios – Susurró con una sonrisa – Me pregunto: ¿Qué verdades descubriremos a partir de ahora? – Se preguntó mientras veía la por la ventana aquellas nubes que tapaban la luna.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! :) Yuujo, Ruki está a salvo *3* ¿Qué les pareció la información que otorgo Papamaki? :3 **

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios x3 ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Problemas

**¡Buenas a todos! Espero estén bien para seguir leyendo de este fic :D Es extraño que publique un domingo XD pero ahora es que me dio tiempo de poder escribir :) **

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Elinash1: ¡Me alegro que te gustara! Espero también este te guste :3 **

**Ailyn Sakamaki: muchas gracias :3 lamento haberte hecho sufrir ;_; aunque aun queda mucho suspenso D: para alargar un poco más el fic :3**

**TheTranslator001: Wow misión cumplida, yo también estaba algo tensa mientras escribía lo mal que Ruki estaba ;_; no podía dejarlo morir *3***

**Daira-Sakamaki: Pared-chan siempre sufre :'c me alegra que te gustara la verdadera identidad/raza de Cathleen :'3 quería mostrar lo que los Vampiros podían llegar a hacer por ella (hasta unirse con la persona que más odian en el mundo) espero haya sido una buena idea :3**

**Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 **

**Problemas**

Normal POV

–No puedo creer que no hemos podido llegar al nuestro mundo – Dijo resignado Edward mientras se recostaba de la pared de un callejón con la poca luz que iluminaba allí ya que era de noche.

–A pesar de todo creo que ha sido lo mejor – Le dijo Thomas captando la atención del rubio – Recuerda lo que dijo Septimus si no volvíamos con Cathleen.

–Tienes razón… Nos hemos salvado por ahora, aunque Li no tuvo tanta suerte – Recordó aquélla horrible experiencia.

–Tal vez para él si lo fue – Mencionó Thomas con seriedad.

Edward suspiró – Ese tipo siempre ha sido muy maniático – Admitió – Recuerdo cuando Cathleen tenía 15 años, y ese tipo llegó buscándola.

–Preguntó que dónde se encontraba, preguntamos por qué y sólo respondió para luchar con ella – Continuó Thomas cruzando sus brazos.

–Obviamente no le dijimos donde estaba, después de todo ella aun no podía controlar sus poderes a la perfección, el mínimo descontrol y hasta allí llegaba – Siguió contando Edward.

–Y ahora que no tiene sus recuerdos, es como comenzar desde el principio, sólo que no nos reconoce – Dijo sonriendo Thomas.

–Así es – Afirmó Edward.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de mí! – Más allá del callejón empezaron a oír la voz de un hombre desconocido gritar o más bien suplicar, Thomas y Edward se acercaron con cuidado un poco para ver mejor la situación.

El tipo se alejaba de alguien quien se acercaba a él, la poca luz no era de mucha ayuda, el hombre se encontró sin ninguna salida, la persona de quien huía seguía acercándose.

– ¡N-no me mates, por favor! – Suplicaba el hombre, pero la otra persona no le hizo caso, se acercó a él con rapidez y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del hombre quien gritó por su vida, no duró mucho porque ya habían succionado su sangre por completo.

–Vampiro... –Susurró Edward, el vampiro dejó caer a su presa quien yacía muerta y lamió sus labios que tenían rastros de sangre, la poca luz que había logro que su cara se mostrara un poco, pero Edward pudo verlo bien – Él es…

–Tenemos que irnos –Thomas tomó el brazo de su compañero y corrió junto con él lo más lejos que pudieron, agotados de tanto correr o más bien huir, se encontraban ahora en el centro de la ciudad – Maldición, en este lugar nuestros poderes se han ido por completo somos prácticamente nada – Dijo el de ojos verdes enojado.

–Pero, ¿aún tienes tus navajas envenenadas, no? – Le preguntó Edward.

–Se cayeron cuando habían detenido a Cathleen y huimos, obviamente no me detendría a recogerlas y lo más probable las han tomado – Respondió Thomas.

–Qué mala suerte – Se quejó Edward mientras se sentaba en el piso y veía a la gente caminar – ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

**-EN LA ESCUELA-**

– ¡Cathleen tienes que ver esto! – Hikari mostró un gran periódico al frente de Cathleen quien miró con curiosidad.

"Encontrados muertos a varias personas en distintos sectores" Leyó el título principal.

– ¿Y qué pasa? Siempre dice lo mismo… – Dijo ella con confusión.

–Esta vez es diferente, Cathleen, mira las imágenes – Hikari empezó a mostrarle cada una de las imágenes de los muertos que encontraron, al principio no lo notó, pero luego pudo divisar algo que tenían en común todos los muertos: mordidas. Y no cualquier mordida, sino mordidas de vampiro.

–P-pero a cuantas personas han atacado… – Dijo con impresión.

–Murieron 5 personas por esa razón ayer en la noche – Mencionó Hikari – Explicaron que eran mordidas de algún animal que salió de los bosques, pero sabemos que eso no es cierto – Finalizó ella – Debió tener mucha hambre, o eran varios… pero sabes que siempre intentan no ser descubiertos, y esto es muy obvio.

–Sí… tienes razón – Le dijo Cathleen.

–Cathleen, no es por nada, pero conocemos a 10 vampiros ¿crees que alguno de ellos pudo ser? – Le preguntó Hikari provocando un pequeño enfado en Cathleen.

–Ellos no fueron – Los defendió – Es decir, sé que necesitan de sangre, pero no harían algo así para ser descubiertos.

–Está bien, está bien – Se rindió la pelirroja – Pero, si no fueron ellos ¿Quién? – La pregunta de oro.

Cathleen POV

Pensé y pensé, pero no pude encontrar una respuesta, Tougo podría ser una opción, pero no podía creerlo tampoco. Si sus hijos no eran así, no podía creer que su padre haría algo tan descontrolado como eso, entonces: ¿quién?

Alguien que quisiera ser descubierto ¿era posible?

– ¿Crees que quisiera ser descubierto? – Le pregunté a Hikari.

– ¿Acaso quiere que los casen? – Devolvió la pregunta.

–Quizá, no sé ¿odie a algún vampiro que habite en este lugar? – Interrogué nuevamente.

–Tiene sentido – Afirmó Hikari.

En el receso me encontré con Ruki en la azotea como ya era costumbre.

– ¿Leíste el periódico de hoy? – Le pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja.

–No, ¿por qué? ¿Alguna noticia nueva? – Preguntó mientras me miraba.

–Encontraron a 5 personas muertas por la misma razón – Le expliqué.

– ¿Eso no pasa todos los días? – Dijo con naturalidad.

–Ruki, fueron vampiros – Vi como su rostro se mostraba sorprendido por la noticia – Así es, y no sé quién pudo haber sido.

–Tanto yo como mis hermanos controlamos el no matar a nadie para que no ocurran estas cosas – Aclaró él – Ahora, de los Sakamaki no sé…

–Ellos también son precavidos – Defendí automáticamente.

–Bueno, si tú lo dices, es cierto – Me dijo con una sonrisa la cual respondí también sonriendo – Entonces hay un vampiro nuevo en la ciudad…

–Así es, puede que quiera ser descubierto por algún tipo de odio hacia alguno de los vampiros de aquí ¿no lo crees?

–Puede ser, como también puede ser algún novato recién convertido – Explicó con seriedad.

– ¿Tú también al ser convertido te comportabas de ésa manera? – Le pregunté por curiosidad.

–Así es… – Respondió con suspenso, bajé mi mirada sin atreverme a preguntar más nada, ya que… es posible que él también haya matado a muchas personas por ello y no lo quería decir.

–Pero si es así, podría llamar mucho la atención, pronto podrían dejar de pensar que es "solo un animal" – Acoté mientras miraba ahora hacia el cielo oscuro, sin poder verse alguna estrella de lo nublado que estaba.

–Y si es así, podrían llegar cazadores de vampiros – Miré hacia Ruki por aquéllas palabras – Cathleen, ahora más que nunca, no vayas sola a ningún lado – Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, provocando un leve sonrojo.

–Aunque sea al baño debo ir sola – Le dije desviando mi mirada.

–Allí te puedo acompañar yo – Me dijo él quizá bromeando pero provocando que me avergonzara.

– ¡No digas esas cosas! – Le dije con nervios, él se rio ante eso – Tendré cuidado – Le dije con una sonrisa.

–Sí –Afirmó él.

Lo abracé desprevenidamente –Me alegro que estés aquí – le dije con felicidad al recordar lo que hace 2 días estuvo a punto de pasar.

–Yo también estoy feliz – Me dijo para luego abrazarme también.

**-DESPUÉS DE CLASES-**

Junto con Subaru me dirigía hacia la limusina donde nos esperaban los demás Sakamaki para irnos a casa. Nos adentramos y me fijé que Reiji se veía muy atareado, movía su pierna con nerviosismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lo miré extrañada ante eso, después de entrar Subaru cerró la puerta y la limusina empezó a moverse.

–Tendremos una reunión importante al llegar a la mansión – Notificó con seriedad, ya podía imaginar que se trataba de la noticia en el periódico.

– ¿Paso algo malo? – Preguntó Laito – ¿Subaru-kun, qué hiciste ahora? – Dijo con diversión.

– ¡Yo no he hecho nada, idiota! – Le respondió con enojo.

–Entonces si no fuiste tú, fue Ayato-kun – Dijo Laito señalando a su hermano menor.

– ¡Yo tampoco he hecho nada! – Se defendió.

–Entonces: ¿Quién? Yo me he portado demasiado bien como para ser castigado – Aclaró Laito.

–Por el momento no sé quién haya sido, pero lo sabremos – Dijo Reiji con decisión.

Al llegar a la mansión, nos dirigimos a la sala de estar donde Tougo se encontraba sentado, al parecer llevaba tiempo esperándonos.

–Bienvenidos – Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Tougo-san… Buenas noches – Le dije un tanto sorprendida de verlo.

–Teddy… ¿qué hace él aquí? – Le preguntó Kanato a su osito aferrándose más a él.

–Vine por la reunión que tendremos – Respondió Tougo con seriedad – Ya debieron enterarse de los ataques de ayer por la noche, donde obviamente fue un vampiro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Ayato con sorpresa.

– ¿Eh? ¿Ayato-kun no lo sabías? Nfufu y yo que pensé que habrías sido tú el que se portó mal anoche… – Mencionó Laito divertido.

–Yo tampoco lo sabía… – Aportó Kanato con tranquilidad.

–Ni yo – Mencionó Subaru.

–Debido a sus rostros puedo notar que no han sido ustedes – Habló Tougo nuevamente – Quiere decir que hay un vampiro sin control suelto por las calles y puede ponernos en peligros a nosotros por los caza vampiros.

–Teddy dice que además de nosotros, están también los Mukami – Acotó Kanato acercándose un poco.

– ¡Ellos no están en eso! – Los defendí automáticamente.

–Sé que no han sido ellos – Dijo Tougo calmándome – Hay más vampiros conocidos en esta ciudad, no podemos confiarnos, cuiden a la chica, muchachos. Averiguaré quien ha sido el responsable – Dio la orden el padre de los Sakamaki levantándose del sofá.

–Sí – Ayato colocó su brazo alrededor de mi haciéndome sobresaltar un poco de la impresión– No dejaré que le hagan nada – Dijo él con orgullo y confianza.

–Ayato-kun, recuerda que todos nosotros la cuidaremos~ – Dijo Laito acercándose.

–Teddy y yo también te cuidaremos – Dijo Kanato con una sonrisa.

–G-gracias, chicos – Les dije con una sonrisa.

–Bien, los dejo, debo empezar con la investigación – Tougo se marchó rápidamente dejándome con sus hijos.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso, porque me marché a la cama a intentar dormir con algo de temor, aun pensaba en quien podía ser aquél vampiro, si de verdad era un novato o era otra cosa…

–Creo que después de todo lo que sabemos de ti, cuidarte es algo realmente bajo – Escuché la voz de Shu logrando levantarme de la cama y observando que estaba sentado en la silla de al frente.

–Tienes razón… pero aun así es un poder que no sé cómo sacar o controlar – Le dije mientras me acostaba de nuevo.

–Que inútil – Dijo entre una pequeña risa – Tienes un grandioso poder dentro de ti pero por tu falta de memoria no puedes utilizarlo.

–No digas cosas como esas, me ponen algo triste – Me quejé – Después de todo, no sé por lo que están pasando mi familia en todo este tiempo – Dije con una voz de melancolía.

– ¿Has pensado que podrían estar muertos? – Preguntó Shu sin ningún toque de sentimentalismo.

– ¿Cómo podría pensar eso? Es decir, no es lo que quiero saber cuándo recupere mis recuerdos… – Empecé a aferrarme más a la cobija con miedo.

–Aun así debes estar preparada para lo peor ¿comprendes? – Aquello que dijo se sintió más cerca así que me volteé hacia el otro lado de la cama dónde estaba Shu acostado.

–Sí… comprendo – Afirmé.

–Muy bien – Dijo sonriendo.

–Uhm… Shu-san – Lo nombré a lo que él esperó que le dijera lo que tenía que decir – No puedes dormir en mi cama – Le dije normalmente, él suspiró.

–Ya te dije que es prácticamente mi cama, pero está bien. Descansa, Cathleen – Él se fue dejándome sola y así me quedé dormida.

Normal POV

El cielo estaba aún nublado, hasta la luna estaba oculta en aquéllas nubes, dos de los ya conocidos individuos paseaban por la ciudad.

– ¡Que molesto! – Se quejó casi gritando Edward – ¿No podemos ir a buscar a Cathleen? – Le preguntó a su compañero Thomas.

–No, no nos recuerda, los vampiros y licántropos nos matarían, estar aquí caminando con tranquilidad es ahora un peligro – Le respondió Thomas sin dejar dudas.

– ¡Pero, es muy aburrido este lugar! Si no es por nuestra suerte, las personas que ese vampiro mató ayer en la noche no tuvieran tanto dinero y no hubiésemos conseguido un lugar donde quedarnos, aun así debemos buscar un tonto trabajo para sobrevivir en esta tierra – Siguió quejándose el rubio.

–Cállate, eres muy ruidoso – Le dijo intentando guardar la calma Thomas.

Mientras caminaban escucharon un ruido que venía del callejón – ¿Crees que sea…? – Edward fue interrumpido por Thomas quien le pidió guardar silencio. Empezaron a acercarse a dicho callejón, observando como aquél vampiro disfrutaba de la succión de la sangre de una chica, se pudo saber por la forma de sus piernas las cuales eran sexymente mostradas por la falda corta que llevaba.

El vampiro le dejó tirada en el suelo, obviamente muerta y se fue de allí rápidamente en busca de otra presa quizás, los dos chicos se apresuraron en ver a la última víctima del sediento vampiro. Thomas enseguida revisó el bolso de la chica.

–Cuánto dinero, y por su vestimenta como que era una prostituta – Dijo Thomas observando a la chica – Que desperdicio, al menos la hubiese hecho sentir bien antes…

–Toma el dinero nada más y deja de pensar en su pasado – Dijo Edward fijándose si no tendría más nada, divisó que tenía un escote y algo de dinero que sobresalía de allí, Edward se sonrojó ante eso – ¿Quién dejaría su dinero allí? – Thomas observó la situación y tomó el dinero provocando que Edward se sonrojada más.

– ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso!? ¡Ten algo de respeto! – Le regañó el rubio.

– ¿No eres el que dice que hay que tomar el dinero y dejar de pensar en la chica? Además, está muerta – Le dijo mientras guardaba el dinero.

–A-aun así… – Volteó su mirada avergonzado, Thomas suspiró.

**-A LA SIGUIENTE NOCHE-**

El padre de los Sakamaki seguía en su búsqueda de información, hoy nuevamente había salido otra noticia en el periódico sobre otro ataque de vampiro ¿Quién sería? ¿Con qué propósito? Debía ser un novato, estaba casi seguro de eso.

¿O quizás si era otra persona?

Tougo abrió sus ojos como platos al recordar, aquélla palabras de su segundo hijo: "Realmente no estamos seguros de que pueda pasar una vez se cure, es decir, algún efecto secundario así que puedes esperar cualquier cosa…"

–Efecto secundario… – Dijo él con impresión, no perdió más tiempo y se fue hacia la escuela.

**-EN LA ESCUELA-**

Cathleen se dirigía hacia la azotea para encontrarse con Ruki en el descanso, hasta que escuchó algo de llamó su curiosidad.

–Reinhart-sensei no ha venido hoy – Dijo una de las alumnas.

–Qué extraño siempre es muy puntual y responsable – Dijo su acompañante.

–Seguramente algún asunto familiar – Dijo la tercera chica.

– ¿Crees que esté casado? Después de todo es muy apuesto, hasta pensaba en coquetearle…– Dijo la segunda chica.

–Qué cosas dices – Se rieron todas y se fueron, Cathleen pensó extrañada en la situación, si era extraño que Reinhart no viniera, dejó de pensar en ello y terminó de subir hacia la azotea.

–Ruki, perdón por la tardanza charlaba un poco con Hikari sobre un trabajo – Ella fue interrumpida por él quien se aferró a ella – ¿Ruki?

–No te separes de mí – Le dijo en un tono de voz algo extraño para Cathleen.

–No lo haré – Le dijo abrazándolo también. Ruki no se separaba de ella siguiendo abrazándola, oliendo su aroma tan cercano, se veía extraño y Cathleen podía notarlo, cuando te acostumbras tanto a alguien puedes notar más sus cambios así sean mínimos.

– ¡Aléjate de ella, Ruki! – Abrí mis ojos como platos al fijarme que Tougo había aparecido al frente de nosotros ¿Por qué pedía algo así? Es que acaso…

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! Dx Suspenso, suspenso por todas partes xD más que todo es porque si coloco todo se haría demasiado largo el capítulo D: además de que así el fic se alarga un poco más (notese que no quiere despejarse tan rápido de su fic ;_;) en el próximo capítulo se esperará una sorpresa más ;) Una de las cuantas que quedan de nuestra protagonista :D**

**¡Sin más que decir nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	9. Ayuda imprevista

**Yay~ estoy feliz porque hoy tuve tiempo de escribir x3 jskasjk ¡Espero todos estén muy bien y con ánimo de seguir leyendo de este amado fic! *w* Como siempre estoy realmente agradecida por todos lo comentarios que me han dejado, a los que siguen leyendo este fic y han aguantado mis maldades y suspensos :P! Mientras más avanzo menos quiero desprenderme de este fic TwT**

**~~respuestas de reviews~~**

**Elinash1: ¡Gracias por comentar! no revientes a Ruki el pobre no tiene la culpa D: xDD! Espero te guste este capítulo :'3**

**TheTranslator001: Sí, muchas más sorpresas están en este capítulo! :3 Muchas gracias por comentar y espero también te guste este cap! **

**Ailyn Sakamaki: T.T no te preocupes, a pesar de lo que sucederá es por el bien de la información que se proporcionará D: me alegro que este sea tu fic favorito *w* espero siga siendo así~ x3**

**Ai Buff: Lo sé, soy cruel xD ¡Pero hago todo lo posible por continuar cada semana! :') Espero te guste este cap!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Ayuda imprevista**

Normal POV

– ¿Tougo-san? – Lo nombró sorprendida al mismo tiempo que se despegaba de los brazos de Ruki – ¿Qué hace aquí? – Lo miró interrogante.

–¡Rápido! – Tougo dijo con rapidez y desespero en que ella obedeciera, pero no captaba la situación por completo, hasta qué lo sintió, unos brazos apoderándose de ella por atrás ella sorprendida volteó y observó a Ruki con una expresión despiadada hacia Tougo, la chica tembló ante eso sin darse cuenta. El chico se veía con actitud de hacer su próximo acto, pero Tougo se lo impidió rápidamente noqueándolo y sacando a Cathleen de sus brazos, Ruki termino en el suelo por la muy visible diferencia de fuerza.

–¡Suélteme! – Pidió Cathleen intentando salir de los brazos del vampiro pero éste se lo impidió.

–Debí haber pensado antes que eras tú el de los ataques, Ruki – La chica paró de insistir en salir de sus brazos sorprendiéndose ante lo que había dicho, sin poder creerlo aún.

Él se levantó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa – Después de todo el Rey vampiro no es tan inteligente – Dijo intentando molestar a Tougo, pero fue un intento fallido ya que éste lo miraba con seriedad.

–¿De qué hablan? ¿Ruki? ¿Tougo-san? – la chica quien era aprisionada por los brazos de Tougo aun no podía o no quería captar la situación.

–Él es quien ha provocado los ataques anteriores, la cura de Reiji provocó algo extraño en su sistema vampírico – Tougo le explicó de manera resumida a la chica, la cual lo miraba con temor ante esas palabras, simplemente no quería creerlo.

–N-no es cierto, ¿verdad Ruki? – Ella lo miró con esperanza de que así fuese.

–Por supuesto que no he sido yo – Negó el pelinegro enseguida.

–Obviamente negará todo – Habló Tougo antes que Cathleen lo hiciera – Y por eso hay que atraparlo, será el culpable hasta que se pruebe lo contrario – Tougo dejó a Cathleen o más bien la tiró al piso para que no interrumpiera su movimiento rápido en capturar a Ruki, quien voló escapando de él, Tougo lo imitó y voló hacia él.

–¡Deténgase Tougo-san! – Imploraba varias veces Cathleen desde arriba.

Mientras tanto, con aquéllos dos vampiros, Ruki había aumentado considerablemente su fuerza. Aun así no podía compararse con el Rey de los Vampiros. Había una lucha entre ellos en el cual Ruki estaba casi agotado.

–¿Eso es todo lo que tiene el Rey vampiro? – Preguntó Ruki algo burlón. Tougo no respondía a cosas infantiles como esas, sólo seguía con su misión. Ruki iba a continuar sin vacilar, pero algo imprevisto pasó, un vampiro del cual no había calculado su llegada, lo había noqueado dejándolo inconsciente y en los brazos del atacante.

–Bien hecho, Shu – Dijo su padre al rubio quien había escuchado toda la conversación, dónde obviamente el único en darse cuenta de ello fue Tougo.

Ambos empezaron a marchar junto con Ruki a quien sabe dónde, Cathleen rápidamente empezó a bajar las escaleras intentando seguirlos, pero algo la interrumpió o más bien, alguien.

–¡Reiji-san por favor déjame ir! – Imploró Cathleen intentando quitar al pelinegro de su camino, el cual obviamente no se lo otorgó.

–No irás a ninguna parte hasta que te controles y analices mejor la situación – Respondió Reiji con calma y autoridad.

–¡Lo único que debo entender es que Ruki ha sido capturado por algo que no ha hecho! – Exclamó Cathleen con defensoría.

–Eso es justamente lo que no entiendes, Cathleen – Reiji sostuvo el mentón de la chica haciendo que lo mirara fijamente – Ruki pudo tener un efecto secundario por la cura que le di. Ciertamente, aun no se ha comprobado si es así en realidad, pero hasta no tener otro culpable que demuestre lo contrario no estará libre de ésta situación – Explicó Reiji aclarando la mente de la chica, quien se rindió y empezaron a salir sin poder aguantarlo más, lágrimas de sus ojos. Reiji sostuvo sus hombros para darle apoyo de alguna manera.

**-En otro lugar-**

Tougo trajo a Ruki a una especie de calabozo en la mansión Sakamaki, le colocó unas cadenas para que no escapara.

–Así no saldrá, todo el poder que tomó se irá yendo por la deshidratación, este calabozo es especial para ello – Dijo Tougo mientras terminaba de encadenarlo. Shu estaba detrás de él viendo la situación con seriedad. Tougo se volteó y lo miro con una sonrisa – Tú y tu hermano han estado trabajando juntos últimamente ¿será por esa chica? – Su hijo mayor mostró una mueca de molestia ante el entrometimiento de su padre quien no necesitaba de una respuesta ante su pregunta vacilante.

Mientras tanto, Cathleen junto con los demás vampiros y acompañados de los licántropos habían llegado de la escuela, obviamente temprano por la situación que se había presentado.

Hikari obviamente no iba a dejar a su amiga Cathleen sola en una situación en dónde necesitaba mucho apoyo, más que todo también debía protegerla junto con Yoruishi y Daryl.

–Han llegado – Tougo apareció en la sala de estar dónde estaban todos, lo miraron algunos con sorpresa, otros con seriedad. Shu estaba detrás de él, Cathleen no pudo evitar expresar una mueca algo enojada.

–¿Dónde está Ruki? – Preguntó directo al grano.

–Lo he dejado en el calabozo – Respondió Tougo para la sorpresa de todos, especialmente para Shu quien no esperaba que le dijera a la chica quien obviamente iría a verlo. Ella sin más que decir, empezó a caminar hacia el calabozo.

–¡Espera Cathleen! – Le dijo Hikari, pero obviamente la pelinegro de ojos grises no le hizo caso, esta fue detenida por Shu quien la tomó del brazo, esta se sorprendió pero lo miró con reto.

–Suéltame – Le ordenó Cathleen.

–No irás allí – Le dijo sin más, sin soltarla.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué espere aquí sin hacer nada? ¿Hasta que aparezca el culpable que obviamente no vendrá a declarar? – Le dijo a Shu dando la cara con enojo.

–¡Maldita sea Cathleen entiende! – Shu la soltó y la tomó de los hombros mirándola de frente, obviamente se había alterado. Todos a excepción de Tougo, Reiji, Kanato, Subaru y Yoruishi veían la situación con sorpresa – Puedes estar en peligro, deja la maldita terquedad – Eso fue respondido por una cachetada que ni Cathleen había previsto ya que lo había hecho casi sin conciencia alguna, fue tan fuerte que la cara de Shu quedó viendo hacia el lado contrario de la cachetada.

–¡Deja de intentar darme órdenes! – Exclamó Cathleen en voz alta yéndose de allí dejando a Shu aun sin voltearse a verla, quizá sorprendido pero no lo demostraba.

–Cathleen… – Hikari vio cómo se iba con algo de tristeza.

–De verdad que es muy terca – Mencionó Ayato.

–Mira quien habla… – Dijo Subaru casi en un susurro.

–Cállate – Le respondió Ayato con enojo.

–Debo irme, cuiden de la chica mientras tanto, regresaré lo más pronto posible – Dijo mientras se iba Tougo.

**-En el calabozo-**

–¡Ruki! – Cathleen exclamó su nombre al abrir la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia él, le dio dolor ver cómo estaba encadenado él al escuchar como lo nombró dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

–Cathleen… – La nombró él con una voz apagada, ella lo abrazó para su sorpresa.

–Te sacaré de aquí – Le prometió a su novio quien empezó a delirar escuchando el sonido del corazón de la chica, como bombeaba deliciosa sangre, como iban por sus venas, como la deseaba...

Cathleen rápidamente fue apartada de Ruki por Ayato quien la sostuvo – Realmente eres una terca, este calabozo lo está deshidratando y puede atacarte en cualquier momento sin importar quien sea – Le dijo el pelirrojo con enojo, Cathleen miró a Ruki quien tenía una expresión que ella misma no conocía, una que deseaba chupar toda su sangre.

–Ruki… – Lo nombró con tristeza.

–Cathleen, por favor – Ella escuchó a Hikari quien había llegado, la miró y ella traía una expresión preocupada – Al menos espera, no dejarán que Ruki muera – Ella la convenció y se alejó de los brazos de Ayato quien la sostenían y salió del calabozo, no sin antes mirar a Ruki por última vez, Ayato salió y cerró la puerta.

Se sentaron en el suelo ya que no había asientos para estar más cómodos, Cathleen miraba hacia el suelo con tristeza, Ayato y Hikari quienes estaban en cada lado de ella no sabían cómo animarla realmente. Había pasado mucho tiempo pero no se movían de allí.

–¿Ustedes si creen que lo haya hecho? – Preguntó Cathleen para sorpresa de ambos quienes se miraron con duda.

–No lo sé – Respondió Hikari – Esperemos que no…

–¡No lo hizo, sé que no! – Exclamó Cathleen con certeza.

–Cathleen, deja que nuestro padre resuelva esto, no podemos simplemente oponernos y dejarlo ir – Le dijo Ayato, ésta lo miró con sorpresa y a la vez tranquila.

–Ayato…

–Al menos puedes sacar algo inteligente de vez en cuando – Tougo quien había llegado habló haciendo que los tres se levantaran. Iban hacia él pero vieron algo que los sorprendió aún más, Thomas y Edward estaban detrás de él mirándolos con seriedad.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué has traído al enemigo aquí? – Preguntó Ayato con enojo.

–No son exactamente el "enemigo" – Mencionó Tougo dejando confundidos a todos – Y nos traen información acerca de Ruki.

–¿Qué información? – Preguntó Cathleen.

–Ese vampiro es quien ha hecho esos ataques – Habló Edward haciendo que Cathleen abriera sus ojos como platos.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡No es cierto! – Lo negó todo Cathleen con algo de nervios.

–Fuimos testigos de ello – Dijo Thomas con seriedad.

Cathleen no podía creerlo, pero ya era un hecho, una realidad. Casi cae al suelo sino es por Hikari y Ayato quienes la sostuvieron, sus ojos se veían perdidos, temblaba ante la situación, Tougo tenía razón, siempre la tuvo y ella fue terca al no aceptarlo.

–¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Kou quien había llegado junto con Yuma y Azusa, estos no habían sido avisados del estado de Ruki quien al no aparecer más en la escuela, y al ver que no estaban los demás por lógica llegaron allí como conclusión sacada por ellos. Miraron a Cathleen en ese estado desesperándolos más por la situación.

–¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó Yuma – ¡Respondan! – Dijo alterado.

–Su hermano mayor Ruki es quien provocó los ataques anteriores aparecidos y no aparecidos en el periódico y noticias – Explicó rápidamente Tougo, ellos tampoco podían creerlo a la primera obviamente.

–¿¡Qué pruebas tienen!? – Preguntó Yuma gritando.

–Estos testigos pueden responderte – Dijo señalando a Thomas y Edward quienes estaban detrás de él.

–Es cierto, lo vimos hacerlo – Respondió Edward.

–¿¡Y cómo podemos creer en el enemigo!? – Exclamó Kou mirándolos con desprecio.

–Como mencioné antes, no son exactamente el "enemigo" – Repitió Tougo provocando muecas de desagrados en los Mukami. Si bien podían patear a esos tipos pero no podían contradecir las palabras de Tougo así como así.

–¿Dónde está Ruki? – Preguntó Azusa.

–Así es, queremos verlo – insistió Kou.

–Allí dentro – Tougo señaló la prisión donde estaba Ruki, todos lo miraron desde la ventanilla de la puerta con dolor y preocupación, encadenado sin poder moverse.

–No podemos dejarlo allí, morirá – Dijo Kou.

–Obviamente no lo dejaremos morir, pasará tiempo pero puede que el efecto se vaya por si solo – Dijo Reiji quien había entrado – O puede que no.

–Como Reiji dijo, no lo dejaremos morir, le daremos cierta porción de sangre para que no muera – Dijo Tougo.

–¡Si serán…! – Yuma habló con desafío.

–Yuma… tenemos que aceptarlo y obedecer lo que ha dicho Tougo-san – Habló Cathleen sorprendiendo a todos.

–¿¡Pero qué dices, chibi!? ¡Acaso no has visto como tienen a Ruki…!

–¡Claro que lo he visto! – Interrumpió Cathleen en un grito – Lo vi y me dolió – Dijo más calmada, sin decir más los Mukami entendieron.

–¿Cómo sabemos que es cierto que no lo dejaran morir? – Preguntó Kou a Tougo.

–¿Alguna vez les he mentido? – Tougo sonrió, Kou hizo frunció el ceño y su ojo derecho se volvió de color rojo, luego desvió su mirada observando a Cathleen quien aun con la tristeza que tenía se veía decidida, el rubio se calmó.

–Aun así nuestra presencia estará aquí a menudo por tenerlo aquí, no se les olvide, no abandonaremos a nuestro hermano – Dijo Kou con decisión – Vamos, chicos – Él empezó a caminar con Azusa detrás de él, Yuma quien fue el más tardío en aceptar la realidad lo siguió a paso lento, pasando por al lado de Reiji quien lo miraba.

–Nos vemos, Edgar – Susurró éste siendo oído solo por Yuma.

–¿Cómo me has llamado? ¿Por qué…? – Preguntó mirándolo con confusión.

–¡Yuma, apresúrate! – El peli marrón al fijarse que Reiji no le respondería se fue de allí confundido.

Cathleen POV

Pasó el tiempo y yo me encontraba adentro acompañando un poco a Ruki, quizá sea masoquismo porque me dolía verlo en ese estado, pero no podía simplemente dejarlo solo.

–¿Por qué aun sigues aquí? – Preguntó Ruki en voz baja.

–¿Por qué te dejaría solo? – Regresé la pregunta– Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, sabes que no lo haría. Soy terca. No sé qué hacer además de acompañarte.

–Podemos escapar – Me dijo Ruki sorprendiendo a la chica.

–¿Cómo? – Pregunté curiosa.

–Dame de beber tu sangre – Dijo provocando que sobresaltara un poco – Tu sangre tiene el poder para darme fuerza y romper estas cadenas, después de todo tienes sangre de demonio y Ángel – Era cierto, yo soy una híbrida, me lo había dicho Tougo, todos estaban informados de dónde provenía mi sangre.

–Ruki… – Miré esos ojos adoloridos pero los veía sinceros, realmente podríamos hacerlo, podíamos escapar juntos de este lugar, empecé a acercarme a él viendo mi brazo el cual él podía morder rápidamente y deshacer esas cadenas, luego lo miré a él, la persona que amaba. Acerqué mi brazo para que mordiera y así poder irnos de aquí juntos.

–¡Detente! – Así como dijo, me detuvo rápidamente echándome para atrás antes de que Ruki lograra su cometido, Ruki cambió su rostro a una realmente despiadada.

–¡Maldito Sakamaki déjame salir de aquí! –Le dijo Ruki a quien me había impedido darle de mi sangre, miré a Ayato quien me tenía entre sus brazos.

–¡Es obvio que no te dejaré! En este momento eres capaz de matar a Cathleen e irte – Le dijo Ayato.

Ruki rio provocándome temor – Obviamente lo haría y así tendría el poder suficiente para matarlos a todos – Esto no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía, ése no era Ruki.

–¡Ruki detente! ¡Tú no quieres hacerlo! – Intente acercarme pero Ayato me lo impedía. Por un momento el empezó a quejarse de dolor y volvió a su mirada de siempre.

–Cathleen, aléjate de mí – Fueron las palabras dolorosas que me dijo – No vuelvas a venir aquí – Dijo totalmente consiente.

–¡No, no lo haré, no te dejaré sólo! – Fue lo que le dije mientras más lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

–Cathleen, se acabó, no quiero hacerte daño, por favor vete – Ruki seguía insistiendo pero yo no quería, no lo haría.

–¡Que no!

–¡Cathleen entiende! – Exclamó él dejándome muda – ¡Lo nuestro se acabó, vete, no vuelvas, no me verás más de esta manera, no lo deseo, mi conciencia puede acabarse en cualquier momento y volverte a incitar a que me des tu sangre! – Yo quería seguir luchando por eso, quería hacerlo, pero de alguna manera él tenía razón. No sabíamos cómo y cuándo se podía curar y volver a ser él mismo por siempre.

–Esa no es cuestión para separarnos – Intente no rendirme.

–¿Y si digo que no quiero volverte a ver? – Una puñalada en mi corazón sentí al escuchar esas palabras, miré su seriedad – Vete.

No fui yo quien se movió, fue Ayato quien me movió de allí y me hizo salir de esa prisión cerrándola nuevamente.

No sabía ni que pensar ¿era esto lo correcto?

–Cathleen – Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ayato – Tienes que resistir, mantente de pie, Reiji encontrará una cura…

–No más Ayato, me siento destrozada ¿lo entiendes? Quiero estar sola – Le dije con frialdad y tristeza, necesitaba tiempo para pensar y comprender, intenté alejarme pero él me lo impidió atrayéndome hacia él y abrazándome.

Normal POV

Su mirada se veía perdida, Ayato la abrazaba con necesidad – No te dejaré sola, ¿lo entiendes? – Desafió Ayato las palabras de la chica.

–¿Por qué…? – Preguntó con voz quebradiza empezando a apretar su camisa con su manos – ¿Por qué no me dejas sola…?

–Te deje el tiempo suficiente sola como para hacerlo de nuevo – Le dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.

–Nosotros tampoco te dejaremos sola – Ambos se voltearon observando a Thomas y Edward.

–¿Por qué están aquí? Han intentado secuestrar a Cathleen varias veces ¿Y ahora nos vienen con esto? – Les dijo Ayato con una cara enojada.

–Nosotros no somos su enemigo, quizá Li lo era – Dijo Edward – pero, nosotros en realidad somos…

–Tus guardianes – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a Cathleen y Ayato.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! Perdóname Ruki, te prometo que te curaré pronto TwT hazlo por el bien de la información que proporcionará el fic para hacerlo más largo por algo te pago DX okno xD **

**¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Nuevamente dejé el suspenso ¿qué les pareció la nueva sorpresa? Hasta a mí me pareció inesperado porque hace pocos capítulos lo pensé :P Por lo que hubo cambio de planes jejeje **

**¡Cómo siempre, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	10. Respuestas

**¡hola a todos! Espero estén muy bien y hayan pasado una linda semana, aquí por fin les traigo el capítulo 10 :'3 **

**Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que han llegado hasta aquí leyendo de mi fic *w***

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Elinash1: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Espero también disfrutes este capítulo :3!**

**Ai Buff: Me alegra que te haya gustado así como los cambios de planes jeje, ¡espero este capítulo también te guste mucho!**

**Yuri Mukami: Kyaa, cuanto sentimiento me hace sentir mucha emoción tu comentario :'3 muchas gracias! espero te guste mucho este cap y la información que contrae :3**

**¡Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Respuestas**

–¿Mis… guardianes? Pe-pero… – Intentó procesar lo que decían aquellos dos chicos, pero era algo que nunca vio venir.

–¿¡De qué están hablando ustedes!? ¿Acaso es algún tipo de persuasión? – Les preguntó Ayato de mala gana con ojos rabiosos.

–No, no es nada de eso – Thomas lo negó con su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Cathleen – Señorita Cathleen, debe creernos.

–¿Cómo podría creerles después de cómo casi matan a Ruki? ¿Después de intentar secuestrarme de una manera tan violenta? ¿Cómo se supone podría creer algo como eso? – Cathleen en definitiva no podría creerles.

–¡Porque haríamos lo que fuera por traerte de regreso! – Exclamó Edward sorprendiendo a ambos chicos. Thomas dio un paso adelante para poder tomar la palabra.

–Estábamos al tanto de que había perdido su memoria – Aclaró el chico mientras soltaba un gran suspiro – Es cierto que nuestra manera siempre fue la equivocada, unirnos al lado enemigo como único método para llegar aquí y traerla de regreso, también es cierto que atacamos a sus aliados, pero eso no nos importaba con tal de traerla. Porque nuestro deber es protegerla y siempre ha sido así – Thomas se inclinó ante ella siendo seguido por Edward – Princesa Cathleen Dic Doyle, nunca hemos dejados de ser fiel a usted.

Cathleen POV

No sabía que decir, la sorpresa no se escapaba de mi mirada, ¿realmente podía confiar en aquéllas palabras? No lo sé, pero algo de lo que puedo estar segura es que en este momento los únicos que saben algo de mis recuerdos son ellos y nada más que ellos.

–¿Han dicho… princesa? – Les pregunté viendo cómo se levantaban.

–Así es, su padre es el Rey demonio Aarón y su madre es la Reina Bianca, un ángel – Me respondió Thomas con serenidad.

Así que es cierto lo que había dicho Tougo, soy una híbrida cuyos padres son un demonio y un ángel.

–¿Y de dónde soy? ¿Ustedes qué son realmente? – Pregunté acercándome un poco sin fijarme en la cara que tendría Ayato en este momento de toda la información que me pudieran otorgar.

–Somos del mundo de los demonios – Respondió Thomas deteniéndome sorprendida – Y nosotros somos, por supuesto, demonios.

Debo mantenerme tranquila, debo saber más – ¿Y por qué estoy aquí y no en el mundo de los demonios? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Por qué ustedes aún están aquí?

–Nosotros realmente no sabemos como ha llegado aquí – Respondió nuevamente Thomas – Pero, puedo suponer que el que aún no sepa controlar sus poderes realmente tiene algo que ver.

–¿Q-qué? ¿Eso… es cierto?

–Así es, señorita Cathleen, lastimosamente después de tantos años aún no ha logrado controlar por completo su poder, por lo menos no su parte demoniaca – Explicó Edward quien tomó la palabra – De verdad no queremos sobrecargarla diciéndole toda esta información – El rubio bajo su mirada algo apenado – No podemos decirle más.

–¿¡Por qué!? Yo… necesito saberlo…. ¡Necesito saber más! – Sentí como tomaron mi hombro provocando que levantara mi mirada y observara a Ayato, su rostro mostraba preocupación, él sólo negó con su cabeza que no siguiera insistiendo.

Escuché como aplaudieron provocando que todos volteáramos a ver a Tougo quien había llegado – Exactamente, ellos no pueden sobrecargarte de cosas que aún no puedes recordar, pequeña Cathleen – Dijo él mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

–¡Pero podría recordar algo si me lo dicen! – Desafié – ¡Tougo-san, he esperado mucho para algo como esto!

–¿Acaso has recordado si quiera algo de lo que te han dicho? – Él preguntó logrando callarme por completo – Lo supuse – Fue su respuesta – Ayato, ¿puedes llevarla a su habitación? Necesita calmarse un poco de todo lo que le ha estado pasando – Ayato afirmó y me llevó junto con él, sólo pude dar una pequeña mirada hacia Thomas y Edward antes de irme. Ellos lucían, realmente sinceros.

Al llegar a mi habitación Ayato me sentó sobre la cama – ¿Necesitas algo? – Me preguntó mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

–Necesito hablar con Ruki – Solté sin pensar, él me tomó de los hombros y se me miró fijamente a los ojos profundamente, dejándome sin sentidos.

–Entiende que no puedes hablar con él en este momento – Me dijo son seriedad.

–Lo sé – Respondí – Pero eso no evita que quiera estar con él ¿Cuándo volverá a la normalidad? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto? Todo es mi culpa… por venir aquí…yo…yo… – Las palabras que no salían de mi boca, sentía las lágrimas salir de mis ojos – Estoy sola…

–¡Cállate! – Enseguida sentí los brazos de Ayato abrazándome, sorprendiéndome.

–Ayato…. – Lo nombré en un susurro.

–Deja de estar culpándote por todo lo malo que pasa, hay muchas cosas buenas que has traído con tu llegada y no importa lo que pase, me seguirás teniendo a mí – Abrí mis ojos como platos mientras estaba recostada del pecho de Ayato quien me hacía sentir protegida en sus brazos por alguna razón yo me sentía a salvo – También están mis hermanos, aquéllos licántropos y Mukami, así que deja de decir tonterías como que estás sola – Sonreí ligeramente al oír palabras que jamás pensé oír de Ayato.

–Gracias, Ayato – Dije mientras él se separaba un poco y secaba la última lágrima que sobresalía de mis ojos y sonrió.

–Deberías dormir, casi amanece – Asentí ante eso, él salió de la habitación y yo me levanté de la cama viendo por la ventana como el sol salía, preguntándome que es lo que me estaría guardando el futuro.

Varios días pasaron, yo visitaba a Ruki diariamente para verificar que estuviera bien, a pesar de todo lo que me haya dicho aún no dejo de sentir lo que siento por él, tengo la esperanza de que se cure. Por el momento solo he tenido pequeñas y muy cortas conversaciones con él, sólo el momento en el que puede ser "él mismo". Los Mukami como habían dicho, venían más a menudo para visitar a su hermano, cosa que obviamente los Sakamaki no estaban de acuerdo, pero tenían que aceptarlo ya que Tougo les permitió poder venir. Thomas y Edward me explicaron porque no podía volver, pero seguían sin decirme nada sobre mis recuerdos, no importaba todo lo que insistía, sus rostros siempre lucían tristes haciéndome pensar que serían cosas realmente malas. Ellos también venían muy a menudo para estar conmigo, pudiendo conocerlos un poco mejor.

Edward era realmente directo, decía lo que pensaba sin importar lo que fuera, se avergonzaba con facilidad y pude notar que era algo sentimental, pero no era quien demostraba eso en público.

Thomas era más callado y sereno, le gustaba mucho jugar ajedrez y la ciencia, razón por la cual se había juntado varias veces con Reiji.

Algo que no pude evitar notar es que, a su manera, ambos eran realmente sobreprotectores conmigo, como guardianes que me habían dicho que eran. Si notaban algún movimiento sospechoso de los vampiros me alejaban de ellos. Motivo por el cual Kanato les gritaba que los mataría por alejarme de él, siendo yo la que lo terminaba calmando.

El tiempo pasó y cuando me di cuenta, faltaba poco para que Shu y Reiji se graduaran. Al igual que Ruki…

–¡Te he dicho que me respondas! – Me detuve al oír cierta voz por el pasillo, no era nadie más que Yuma quien hablaba con Reiji para mi sorpresa.

–No tengo nada que responder, quizá tu respuesta debas buscarla en Shu – Le respondió Reiji ¿A qué se refería?

–¿Y qué tiene que ver Shu? – Preguntó Yuma furioso.

–Quizá llegues a recordar algo si tienes una conversación con él – Yuma se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, yo no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba escondida – Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer – Reiji empezó a dar marcha atrás sintiendo que se acercaba, me fui de ahí rápidamente intentando no ser descubierta.

**-EN LA ESCUELA-**

–Cathleen, pareces distraída – me dijo Hikari quien había acertado.

–Ah, lo siento, es que tengo muchas cosas que pensar – Le respondí apenada.

–Comprendo, esta situación con Ruki y con tus "guardianes" no es nada sencillo – Dijo la pelirroja en un tono triste.

–Así es… – Además del asunto que vi hoy entre Reiji y Yuma. No podía evitar pensar en ello ¿acaso se conocían mejor de lo que pensaba? O quizá Yuma no lo recuerde por su amnesia… – Iré a comprar algo para beber – Le dije a Hikari quien asintió, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cafetería.

Ahí pude observar a Yuma quien veía al parecer que comprar.

–Buenas noches, Yuma – Lo saludé mientras me acercaba a él.

–Ah, Chibi, hola – Respondió normalmente – Es extraño verte por aquí siempre traes tu comida.

–Hm, bueno solo quería algo de beber – Respondí con una sonrisa.

–Ya veo – noté lo extraño que estaba hablando pero intenté no decir nada presintiendo que sería por lo que había pasado con Reiji.

–Cathleen… – La voz de Azusa me había sorprendido un poco, después de comprar mi café estaba a punto de irme de la cafetería, él había aparecido justo en el lugar dónde había estado Yuma hace unos minutos atrás.

–Azusa-kun, ¿sucede algo? – Le pregunté al ver su rostro.

–¿Cómo sigue Ruki…? – Preguntó con su débil voz.

–No te sabría decir… – Dije un poco triste bajando mi mirada.

–Ya veo… – Sentí como la voz de Azusa se volvía más apagada de lo normal. Lo vi de nuevo con una cara muy triste.

–Azusa-kun, estoy segura que Ruki se curará y volverá a ser el mismo – Le dije dándole esperanza – No abandonaremos a Ruki – Él me miró y sonrió por mis palabras, asintiendo por ello.

–Ruki… es un buen hermano… – Dijo él sonriendo – Cuando yo estaba muy indeciso de escapar del orfanato… él me hizo entrar en razón…Ruki, Kou y Yuma son mis amigos y hermanos…. – Él se acercó un poco a mí y tomó mi mano libre ya que con la otra sostenía el café – Tú eres… también mi amiga… ¿verdad?... – me preguntó a lo cual sonreí.

–Sí, lo soy, tú no estás solo – Le respondí con sinceridad, él sonrió como respuesta.

Después de eso, empecé a bajar las escaleras para regresar al salón, pero me encontré a Yuma nuevamente.

–Oye, ¿no has visto a Shu? – Me preguntó sorprendiéndome un poco.

–No, quizá esté en su salón ¿Por qué?

–Um, no es nada – Respondió vagamente – Pensé que él no entraba a las clases – Dijo confundido.

–Ah, así era hasta que lo convencí de asistir, jeje.

–Ya veo, debes ser muy especial para él como para obedecerte – Respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

–Yuma… – Él me miró y rápidamente me acorraló en la pared provocando que mi café se cayera quemando mis manos – ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? – Le exclamé mirándolo enojada, algo que se me pasó rápidamente al notar la manera en la que me miraba él, tan… confundida.

–¡No lo sé! – Respondió vagamente en voz alta, pude notar como los salones estaban vacíos ya que, pudieron salir alumnos de lo alto que había hablado – No lo sé… yo sólo… necesito calmarme – Él se empezó a acercar a mí tomándome fuertemente de la cintura, sentía su aliento en mi cuello.

–¡Detente, por favor! – Le imploré mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima, pero como él decía, yo era muy pequeña comparada con él.

Él no me hizo caso.

–Ha dicho que te detengas – Yuma se separó de mí y observó a Shu quien lo había detenido, a pesar de Yuma haber estado buscándolo, parecía que no sabía realmente que decirle.

–Esto no tiene caso, no me pareces familiar – Hablo Yuma logrando que Shu mostrara una cara algo sorprendida.

–¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó.

–No es nada, me voy – Yuma dio vuelta atrás y se fue sin siquiera mirarme.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? – Pregunté acercándome un poco a Shu.

–Eso no importa, ¿estás bien? – Me dijo Shu mirándome seriamente.

–Sí, no me hizo nada, gracias Shu – Le dije con una sonrisa.

–Debes tener más cuidado, mujer, no sabes cuando algún vampiro sediento te ataque – Me dijo colocando su mano sobre mi cabeza para luego seguir su camino.

–Pero, confío en ustedes – Le dije antes de que se fuera por completo, él se paró y se giró a verme seriamente.

–Recuerda que seguimos siendo vampiros – Sentenció para terminar de irse. De algún modo no me gustó lo que había dicho, pero sabía que tenía razón. Al quedar sola no hice más nada que regresar al salón.

–Te has tardado mucho – Me dijo Hikari.

–Lo siendo, pasaron muchas cosas, me encontré con Yuma – Aclaré mientras me sentaba, observé como Daryl bromeaba unos asientos más adelante junto con Yoru quien tenía su típica cara seria, pero prestaba atención a lo que decía.

–¿Yuma, eh? ¿Y qué pasó? – Me preguntó Hikari curiosa.

–Por su culpa mi café se cayó – Mencioné enojada recordando tal suceso – Ah, también está actuado muy extraño, intentó atacarme para beber mi sangre – Susurré para que sólo ella oyera.

–¿De verdad? – Dijo impresionada Hikari – Debía estar muy sediento…

–No creo que sea por eso, mencionó que necesitaba calmarse – Aclaré – Hoy escuché una conversación que tuvo con Reiji, me pareció muy extraño, y hoy Yuma buscaba a Shu, quien sabe que es lo que signifique esto – le dije mientras recostaba mi cara sobre mi mano algo preocupada por la situación.

Sentí como Hikari golpeó mi frente con su dedo, logrando que me quejara por eso, la vi como cargaba una sonrisa – Tonta, no te preocupes tanto tienes muchos problemas como para agregar otro nuevo.

–Jeje, tienes razón – Sonreí.

**-DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA, MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

Aquí me encontraba yo, junto a Ruki en el calabozo.

–¿Te han alimentado hoy?

–Sí – Me dijo sonriendo como podía, él era el Ruki con el que podía hablar muy poco ahora y me dolía.

–Lo siento, por no poder hacer nada – Le dije con tristeza.

–No tienes porque disculparte… debes dejar de venir y lo sabes – Me dijo con seriedad.

–¡Eso lo sé! Me duele verte así, pero me duele más no acompañarte, es horrible estar aquí sólo – Él sonrió ante eso.

–Eres muy terca ¿lo sabes? – Ahora yo sonreí ante eso.

–Lo sé – Respondí.

Él ya sabía acerca de mi situación, sobre mis inesperados guardianes los cuales no me quieren decir nada más acerca de mí, cosa en la que Ruki también estuvo de acuerdo, ya que recibir tanto podría serme mal. Que quizá ellos tendrían sus razones para no hacerlo. Le comenté hoy sobre lo ocurrido con Shu, Reiji y Yuma, cosa que también obviamente le pareció extraño.

–¿Crees que haya una razón por la que Reiji dijera eso? – Me preguntó Ruki.

–Hmm, ahora que recuerdo, Reiji odia a Shu, me lo dijo hace muchos meses – Mencioné algo nostálgica – Pero no sé porque tendría que meter a Yuma en esto, y que mal le haría a Shu.

–Yuma tiene amnesia, quizá los haya conocido antes, no sé… es sólo una posibilidad – Analizó Ruki.

–Es algo que no sabremos al menos que Yuma recuerde algo, hoy vio a Shu pero dijo que no le parecía familiar.

–Que problema.

–Ah, ya debo irme, pronto vendrán a ver que estás aquí – Le dije acercándome a él un poco juntando mis labios con los suyos como siempre lo hacía cuando me iba, me separé rápidamente y le sonreí.

–Eres realmente terca, no sabes cuándo podría morderte el labio – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

–Tú tampoco te alejas, pensé que lo querrías – Le dije para luego salir de allí sin que nadie me descubriera.

Me adentré a mi habitación, al encender la luz me asusté al ver a Ayato sentado sobre la silla de la peinadora.

–¡Ayato! – Lo nombré – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Pasaba a saludar, pero no estabas, decidí esperarte – Explicó – Aunque te has tardado mucho, aun sigues con el uniforme así que no has ido a bañarte – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

–Sólo… salí a caminar un poco – En tan solo un segundo, Ayato estaba al frente mío.

–No me mientas, ¿estás viendo a Ruki a escondidas, verdad? – Me preguntó desafiante logrando ponerme nerviosa – Lo sabía.

–Ayato, lo siento… Yo solo no quiero dejarlo solo – Expliqué en voz baja.

–Sí, comprendo, yo tampoco quería hacerte sentir que estabas sola y por eso vine a verte antes de irte a dormir – Me admitió sorprendiéndome – Pero veo que estás bien, buenas noches – Él intentó salir de la habitación pero yo lo abracé por atrás.

–Lo siento – Susurré aferrándome más a él sin pensar.

Normal POV

Ayato se sorprendió ante eso que no esperaba, tomó una de sus manos con fuerza, y sin pensarlo se giró y la llevó hacia la cama colocándose encima de ella, no pudiendo aguantarlo más, ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella con nerviosismo, él no le prestó atención, empezó a acariciar su cabello y a acercarse a su rostro – N-no… – Él logró escuchar eso salir de sus labios antes de poder llegar a ellos, logrando que se detuviera y lograra pensar, que él no lo quería de esta manera, esta vez, realmente no quería obligarla.

Él se levantó enseguida, midió sus aptos y salió de allí rápidamente dejando a Cathleen en la confusión, llevando su mano hacia sus labios.

–Él quería besarme… – Susurró para sí misma.

* * *

**¡fin del capítulo! espero les haya gustado. Cuantas cosas han pasado :'3 Y por lo que falta Dx! siento que he tardado un poco y me disculpo por eso, es que he estado realmente ocupada, este capítulo me llevó 3 días terminarlo ;w; aun así hice lo posible publicarlo como siempre 1 vez a la semana :'3 agradezco sus reviews :D**

**¡Sin más que decir... Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	11. Reconciliación

**¡Hola a todos! xD La verdad estoy super rendida, tengo mucho pero mucho sueño (y eso que es realmente temprano en este momento) Pero la imaginación vino, terminé este capítulo y quise publicarlo ya! :3 **

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Elinash1: ¡Aquí está la nueva actualización, espero te guste y gracias por comentar!**

**TheTranslator001: Me alegra que te encante, espero este capítulo también lo haga! a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo :3 y bueno que puedo decir, soy una amante del drama xD ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

**Yuri Mukami: ;_; tranqui, intentaré pronto colocar el resultado, pero no será en este capítulo :3 ¡en el próximo! muchas gracias por comentar nwn**

**Ai Buff: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra mucho que así sea :3 En este capítulo está dedicado a Shu, Reiji y Yuma ¡Espero te guste!**

**P M Merkins : *o* muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que digas eso x3, ¡Me anima mucho a continuar! Espero te guste este capítulo :D**

**¡Sin más que decir, disfruten el capi!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Reconciliación **

Cathleen POV

Con pasos ligeros y calmados caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndome para comprar algún dulce de mi antojo, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que escuché ciertas voces conocidas.

—Escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir, no quiero tener más problemas innecesarios contigo — Me quedé parada escuchando la voz de Shu la cual me detuvo, se oía enojado, me pregunto quién sería el que lo ha enojado de esa manera.

—¿Y quién te has creído tú para darme ordenes? — Aquella otra voz era de Yuma.

—tsk — Escuché como chasquearon la lengua y lo último que oí fue un fuerte golpe el cual me asustó.

—¡Maldito! — había sido Yuma el que había sido golpeado, ahora lo más probable respondería ante eso, y antes de que eso pasara me hice notar.

—¡Deténganse! — Vi como Yuma tenía sus manos en la camisa de Shu arrugándola un poco, ambos se me quedaron mirando petrificados. Yuma apretando un poco los dientes por la molestia soltó a Shu de mala manera y se volteó. Por un momento me calmé, pero pronto Yuma actuó nuevamente y golpeó a Shu con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara provocando que cayera al piso.

—¡Shu! —Fui con él arrodillándome para poder ver como estaba, viendo la marca del golpe que había dejado Yuma.

—Tú te lo buscaste—Dijo de mala manera Yuma para luego irse. Shu se levantó con mi ayuda.

—No necesito de tu ayuda—Dijo él con cansancio en su voz.

—Ese golpe fue muy fuerte.

—No es nada, soy un vampiro sanará antes de que te des cuenta — Me dijo con desinterés para luego empezar a caminar, pero antes de que se fuera le mostré mi brazo, él me miró confundido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó él con incredulidad.

—Sanará más rápido si tienes aunque sea un poco de sangre, ¿no? — Le dije en voz baja pero preocupada.

—Ciertamente, y mucho más ahora que sabemos de dónde proviene esa sangre — Aclaró con una sonrisa — Pero no es necesario, fue solo un golpe — Él intentó irse pero nuevamente lo detuve sorprendiéndolo, lo miré a los ojos con determinación, él sonrió y antes de poder notarlo estaba contra la pared — Eres terca y problemática — Susurró mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Quizá tengas razón —Dije en voz baja—Pero supongo que si te dejo hacerlo no sería algo malo ¿verdad? — Dije nuevamente mostrando mi brazo.

—Eres una humana idiota — Él con delicadeza tomó mi brazo y lo mordió, succionando de mi sangre un poco, él se separó y relamió la sangre que quedaba en sus labios — Deliciosa—Dijo sonriendo, mientras apartaba mi brazo pude notar como rápidamente se iba la marca que había dejado Yuma — Bueno, eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé — Dijo separándose de mí.

—Así es — Dije con una sonrisa.

—Gracias — Dijo él dándose la vuelta no permitiéndome ver su rostro, sonreí ante esas palabras que no esperaba escuchar — Pero no me vuelvas a ofrecer de tu sangre, es muy tentadora — Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Me quedé pensativa por unos segundos, y tenía razón, quizá fui algo mala con esa insistencia, pero no lo pensé antes. Me volteé para seguir mi camino cuando noté que ciertos ojos rojos estaban viendo hacia aquí, era Reiji. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, él frunció el ceño y se fue de allí rápidamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí?

**-HORAS DESPUÉS, MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

Se me había hecho un poco difícil hablar con Reiji de lo sucedido en la limusina, así que decidí guardar silencio hasta llegar a la mansión, dónde lo encontré en su laboratorio.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? — Preguntó él mientras paraba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con sus pociones.

—Sólo quería aclarar ciertas dudas —Le dije mientras cerraba la puerta, él me miró con recelo para luego suspirar.

—Muy bien, permíteme preparar un poco de té para poder hablar más ajusto — Asentí mientras se dirigía a preparar el dichoso té.

Y así nos sentamos con calma y empezamos a beber té.

—¿Qué quieres aclarar exactamente? — Me preguntó mientras dejaba su té en su respectivo plato y me miraba fijamente.

—En estos días Yuma ha actuado muy extraño, quiero saber qué relación tiene eso contigo y Shu.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que esa situación tiene que ver conmigo? — me preguntó con seriedad.

—Escuché la conversación que tuviste con Yuma hace días, cuando le dijiste que hablara con Shu, a mi parecer sabes mucho —Le dije con algo de nervios que intentaba no demostrar.

—Con que estabas de curiosa —Dijo él en un tono que podría decirse divertido para él — Muy bien, te contaré su respectiva historia. Lo miré un poco sorprendida de que aceptara contarme, lo miré con seriedad mientras él tomaba un sorbo de su té y lo dejaba sobre el plato.

—Los Mukami tienen tiempo en este lugar, pero hasta ahora es que me di cuenta de la gran similitud que tiene Yuma con el amigo de infancia de Shu, Edgar — Empezó a contar dándome más curiosidad y sorpresa — No cabe duda que él sobrevivió.

—¿Sobrevivió? — Pregunté confundida.

—Hace mucho tiempo se supone que él murió en un incendio junto con su familia, ese incendio fue provocado por mí.

—¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿¡Por qué harías algo como eso!? — Exclamé levantándome del asiento.

—Por la misma razón por la que maté a mi madre — Respondió sin vacilar — Por odio — Petrificada y sin saber que decir me quedé callada, tragando un poco de saliva nerviosa — Y hoy acabaré con esto de una vez por todas— Dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento también y se iba acercando a mí.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Le pregunté mientras lo miraba hasta que se detuvo muy cerca de mí y me tomó de la cintura echándome un poco para atrás e iba tomando mi mano.

—A que acabaré con la vida de Edgar y Shu — Sentenció mientras me miraba con sus ojos penetrantes, extrañamente empecé a sentir los ojos pesados.

—¿Q-qué me pasa? — Me pregunté mientras iba cerrando los ojos observando borrosamente la cara de Reiji — Reiji-san… — Fue lo último que dije antes de caer dormida.

Normal POV

Al cerrar sus ojos y no dar respuesta alguna, Reiji la cargó como princesa y la llevó a su habitación, no sin antes ver el efectivo ingrediente que la había hecho dormir, había dudado un poco de que ese medicamento funcionara en ella, un mitad demonio y mitad ángel.

Al abrir sus ojos se levantó rápidamente recordando lo que había pasado con Reiji.

—No puede ser — Ella miró el reloj y se fijó que ya eran las 3 de la mañana — Espero no sea demasiado tarde — Dijo mientras se largaba rápidamente de allí en busca de Reiji.

El chico de los anteojos cargaba a Yuma con mucha incomodes al ser él tan alto—Ciertamente, hubiera tardado menos si no vivieras tan lejos de esta mansión — Dijo mientras lo dejaba junto con Shu, en este momento se encontraban en una iglesia cercana a la mansión Sakamaki.

El rubio fue quien se levantó primero, al ser el primero a quien atacaron, él observó a su hermano quien sonreía descaradamente — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Él se giró observando a Yuma quien aún estaba inconsciente, Shu abrió sus ojos como platos al ver eso — ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Vine a acabar lo que empezó hace muchos años atrás — Respondió su hermano menor.

—Ya veo, después de todo él siempre fue Edgar — susurró mientras observaba a Yuma – ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir y volverse vampiro después?

—Lo mismo me pregunto, no sé cómo pudo sobrevivir a ese incendio el cual yo provoqué – Admitió para la sorpresa de Shu quien lo miró con sorpresa y luego con enojo.

—Así que fuiste tú —Dijo con rabia.

—Así es — Rio un poco — ¿Qué harás ahora que lo sabes? — Le preguntó con cinismo.

—Nada — Respondió vagamente para la sorpresa de su hermano menor —Ciertamente, si Edgar aun siguiera muerto tendría ganas de matarte, pero él está aquí ahora, no por ti, pero lo está — Dijo con una sonrisa lo cual molestó a Reiji.

—¡Siempre tan arrogante y flojo! — Exclamó Reiji perdiendo la paciencia — ¡Personas como tú no deberían existir!

Yuma empezó a despertar observando la situación confundido — ¿Cómo llegué aquí? — Preguntó mientras observaba a todos.

—Edgar — Fue llamado por Shu, siendo observando por Yuma confundido.

—¿Me hablas a mí? — Preguntó intentando moverse pero algo se lo impedía —¿Por qué no puedo moverme? — Shu también intentó moverse dándose cuenta que no podía.

—En todo este tiempo no he querido moverme, pero ahora que me doy cuenta tampoco puedo — Acotó.

Reiji rio ante eso — Es por la droga que les he insertado — Informó siendo mirando por ambos chicos.

—¿¡Y por qué hiciste eso!? — Exclamó Yuma con enojo.

—Para poder insertar otro tipo de droga que los confundirá por completo y se maten entre ustedes dos con toda la conciencia del mundo — Ambos abrieron sus ojos como platos ante eso.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Este Sakamaki no puede estar más loco? — Dijo Yuma con vulgaridad — Y yo que pensaba que el shota Sakamaki del osito estaba trastornado.

—Ah, siempre fuiste alguien muy vulgar, desde que te vi por primera vez, Edgar — Yuma lo miró nuevamente confundido.

—¿¡Por qué todos me llaman Edgar!? ¡Estoy cansado de esto! — Dijo Yuma con mucho enojo.

—Edgar… tú… eres Edgar — Escuchó decir de Shu quien lo miraba con tranquilidad y una cálida sonrisa, él aun confundido no sabía que decir — Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos niños, pensé que habías muerto en ese incendio ¿Cómo sobreviviste? — Yuma abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Incendio… — Repitió él recordando aquéllos sueños que tenía antes.

Reiji aplaudió para callarlos —Muy bien, basta de charlas — Dijo mientras sacaba una inyectadora — Ya se reencontraron, es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas — Él se iba acercando a Shu quien sería el primero en ser drogado.

—¡Detente! — Cathleen quien había llegado por fin, lo detuvo.

Reiji chasqueó la lengua enojado — Después de todo, esa droga no funcionó lo suficiente como para mantenerte dormida por más tiempo del que estaba determinado — Mencionó inconforme.

—Reiji-san por favor, no les haga nada —Intentó convencerlo pero él no mostraba ninguna emoción de querer dejar de hacer eso.

—¿Quién te has creído? Dándome ordenes de esa manera — Le respondió con orgullo.

—Quizá no sea nada para Reiji-san, pero para mí tanto tú como Shu-san y Yuma-kun lo son, y no quiero que pasen por algo como esto — Dijo mientras empezaba a acercarse a todos.

—Silencio — Ordenó — Desde hace mucho tiempo yo debí terminar con esto — Dijo apretando los dientes de rabia.

—Pero después de tanto tiempo, nunca terminaste con lo que te provocaba sentir eso, que es Shu ¿no es así? —Preguntó sorprendiendo al pelinegro — Tuviste muchos años en donde pudiste deshacerte de él, pero no lo hacías — Acotó mientras se acercaba más a él, Shu y Yuma guardaba silencio aun sin poder moverse — Reiji-san… ¿no puedes hacerlo, verdad?

—¡He dicho que cierres la boca! — Exclamó hacia ella quien ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él — ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Yo acabaré con esto hoy! ¡Te mataré a ti también si interfieres! – Cathleen acercó su mano en donde él tenía la jeringa llena de la droga que le insertaría a Shu y Yuma.

—No lo harás, porque… desde muy dentro de ti sabes que quieres a tu hermano — Reiji abrió sus ojos como platos, quizá fue su punto débil, algo que nunca nadie le había dicho lo cual provocó que lo dejara en Shock.

Él empezó a recordar aquéllos buenos momentos en dónde podían pasar tiempo de hermanos juntos, cuando las responsabilidades no los habían consumido tanto, cuando su madre no estaba aturdida por los acosos de Cordelia, cuando podían jugar sin problemas. Cuando Reiji hacía algo mal su hermano mayor Shu siempre lo protegía y se culpaba a él, siendo quien recibía los reproches, volviendo a él luego con una sonrisa diciéndole que no importaba, que son hermanos y los hermanos debían estar juntos. Cuando realmente Shu hizo algo mal, él se culpó a él mismo siendo él regañado y castigado, Shu se sorprendió ante eso, pero luego fue respondido de la misma manera. Quizá si su madre no hubiera estado tan aturdida por Cordelia olvidando a Reiji y ocupándose más de Shu, ellos dos hubieran tenido una mejor relación.

Reiji dejó caer la jeringa, Cathleen lo miró con una sonrisa mientras Reiji reaccionaba.

Shu y Yuma ya podían moverse, levantándose Shu tenía una cara seria mientras que en Yuma aun había confusión pero no se atrevía a decir una palabra después de casi morir si no es por Cathleen quien llegó.

Shu se quedó mirando a su hermano Reiji, quien también lo miró. Cathleen entendió que necesitaban privacidad así que se llevó a Yuma con él.

Cathleen POV

—Gracias por salvarnos — Me dijo Yuma un poco más tranquilo.

—Menos mal esa medicina falló un poco y desperté antes, sino no hubiera llegado a tiempo —Dije un poco cansada de tanto correr mientras los buscaba.

—Yo no los recuerdo, ellos dicen que me conocen pero yo no recuerdo nada — Mencionó él con la mirada baja.

—Te entiendo —Le dije acercándome un poco a él tocando su mejilla provocando que él me mirara — Edward y Thomas a pesar de haberme dicho toda esa información, yo realmente no los recuerdo en lo más mínimo — Hice una pequeña pausa — Pero, hay esperanzas ¿no? – Le dije con una sonrisa, en la cual el me miró son los ojos muy abiertos.

Shu y Reiji quienes venían hacia acá se veían realmente calmados.

—Chicos — Los llamé mientras se acercaban — ¿C-Cómo les fue? — Pregunté un poco nerviosa.

—Hemos hecho las paces—Respondió Reiji con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? — Pregunté con entusiasmo, Shu se veía realmente agotado.

—Sí — Respondió sin más el rubio.

—Que felicidad — Dije con una sonrisa. Me fijé como ahora Shu observaba a Yuma.

—¿Tienes una cicatriz no es cierto? — Le preguntó Shu sorprendiendo a Yuma.

—Así es… —Respondió algo confundido.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Edgar — Respondió con una sonrisa — Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

—Supongo… pero aun yo no los recuerdo — Dijo en voz baja.

—Algún día lo harás ¿no? Lo importante es que estás aquí ahora — Le dijo Shu dejando aún más sorprendido a Yuma, después de todo ¿Quién diría que alguien con quien se peleaba por ser un Sakamaki sería en verdad su amigo de la infancia? Yuma me miró y yo lo miré con una sonrisa, dándole una buena afirmación.

Hoy fue una larga madrugada.

Casi no había dormido, así que me dirigí hacia el jardín, ya había amanecido y eran las 7 de la mañana. Caminaba por el jardín de rosas mientras tanto.

—Por fin te encuentro, mi hermosa princesa — Escuché una voz desconocida para mí, me giré al ver quien era esa persona, pude fijarme de un chico, no sabría decir su edad pero era muy apuesto, su cabello era largo y blanco, con ciertos mechones negros muy peculiares en su flequillo, sus ojos eran amarillos y lucían amables al igual que su sonrisa, sus ropas eran extrañas.

—¿Quién eres? — Le pregunté al darme cuenta que se había referido a mí como "hermosa princesa".

—¿um? ¿Cómo? ¿No me recuerdas? — Dijo acercándose a mí con lentitud.

—No… yo tengo amnesia — Le informé a él quien me miró con sorpresa.

—Vaya, eso explica muchas preguntas, pero hacen surgir muchas más — Dijo él con una sonrisa, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí, él sorpresivamente me tomó de la cintura y me acercó aún más a él — Haré que me recuerdes.

—¿Q-Qué haces? — Intenté alejarme pero él no me lo permitía, se acercaba más a mí hasta que me besó.

Al besarme sorpresivamente empecé a ver muchas imágenes confusas, las cuales se fueron aclarando cada vez más, yo a esa persona la conocía, sabía lo que era y de dónde provenía. Al separarse de mis labios lo supe todo.

—Steve — Susurré su nombre.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! ¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¿Quién creen que sea Steve? ¿Cómo hizo para que lo recordara? ¿Habrá recordado algo más nuestra protagonista? A mi de verdad me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, uno de mis favoritos a mi parecer :'3 **

**Y bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, como siempre aquí dejando el suspenso XD ~ **


	12. Steve

**¡Buenas a todos! Aquí les traigo el tan esperado capítulo 12, realmente dude mucho que pudiera terminarlo ¡pero aquí está! :D espero les guste y como siempre estoy realmente agradecida por sus lindos comentarios y que sigan leyendo de esta historia! **

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Elinash1: ¡gracias por comentar! Espero te guste la actualización de esta semana :3**

**Ailyn Sakamaki: jejeje, ¡que bueno que has vuelto! En este capítulo se sabrá de Steve :3 espero te guste!**

**TheTranslator001: Sí, es una de las cosas que tenía pensado hacer desde el principio de este fic *3* (la reconciliación de los Sakamaki mayores) ¡En este capítulo verás lo que es en verdad Steve de Cathleen! Espero te guste :3**

**Daira-Sakamaki: Que bueno que te gustara y volvieras a comentar :3! Espero este capítulo también te guste mucho!**

**Seshru: ¡Hola de nuevo! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado :'3 espero pronto llegues a tener más tiempo, me alegra que no hayas dejado de leer mi fic, espero este capítulo también te parezca interesante! =3**

**Ai Buff: Jajaja, son buenas noticias *3* ¡muchas gracias por comentar! espero este capítulo también te guste!**

**Yuri Mukami: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste mucho :3 espero este capítulo también te guste!**

**P M Merkins: Waa muchas gracias *-* también lloraré cuando termine T.T espero este capi te guste!**

**¡Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Steve**

Una chica de más o menos 12 años de edad caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín del lugar dónde vivía, eso la hacía sentir realmente relajada, ver las hermosas flores, sentir la brisa fresca, la tranquilidad después de tantas obligaciones en el día, pasaba por la noche en ése jardín tan tranquilo, pensando en muchas cosas.

Se detuvo a contemplar la maravillosa luna llena que se representaba en el oscuro cielo, sonrió mientras empezó a cerrar los ojos por la brisa que había llegado, sus cabellos volaban con el viento, la luz de la luna la iluminaba.

—Es usted muy hermosa — Abrió sus ojos al oír una voz desconocida, se puso a la defensiva por si se trataba de algún malhechor — Jaja, no tienes por qué asustarte no he venido por ti esta noche — Ella volteó a muchos lados pero no encontraba el dueño de esa voz — Aunque debería venir más a menudo, has captado mi atención – De los árboles que allí se encontraban empezó a salir aquélla persona, con una amable sonrisa.

—¿Quién es usted? — Le preguntó curiosa, él no se veía como una mala persona fue lo que pensó ella.

—Steve — Respondió sin más – Me gustaría saber también el nombre que usted, una bella joven porta — Él hablaba refinadamente, se veía que era una persona mayor.

—Cathleen Nic Doyle – Le respondió con timidez — ¿Y… usted que es?

—Un Shinigami — Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, ella había oído hablar de los Shinigami alguna vez, pero nunca había visto uno. Y si algo sabía es que si esa persona está aquí en este momento alguien moriría pronto.

Cathleen POV

Con tan sólo ese gesto que hizo había recuperado parte de mis recuerdos, lo recordaba exclusivamente a él y el tiempo que pasamos juntos pero, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué sólo recuperé recuerdos de esa persona? De Steve.

—Steve — Susurré su nombre mientras miraba sus ojos amables, fruncí el ceño ante eso — ¡Te he dicho repetidas veces que no me beses, idiota! — Dije con molestia dándole un golpe en la cara fuertemente tirándolo al suelo, él rio ante eso.

—Ésa es mi Cathleen — Oí su voz orgullosa la cual fue respondida con una mala mirada de mi parte.

—¿A qué te refieres con "mi"? — Le pregunté mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa — ¡No soy tuya! — Desafié.

—Oh, como extrañaba sus rechazos, mi querida ángel mitad demonio — Dijo mirándome con aquéllos brillos en sus ojos. Lo golpeé en la cabeza como recordé solía hacer.

—Masoquista — Le dije mientras lo soltaba y me separaba de él.

—Sólo con usted, mi amada — Esas palabras me hicieron enojar, él siempre me hablaba así, no importaba qué. Pero, ahora había algo más importante que golpearlo.

—¿Por qué recuperé los recuerdos que tengo de ti? — Le pregunté con seriedad mirándolo mientras él se levantaba.

—mmm ¿nunca se lo he comentado? — Me preguntó extrañado — Es una de mis habilidades, puedo saber con tan sólo tocarle todas sus memorias, al igual que cuando alguien muere puedo ver todo lo que vivió en su vida. Hacerle recordar es algo realmente sencillo — Me explicó con claridad.

—Ya veo… ¿Y por qué no me hiciste recordar todo? — Le pregunté extrañada.

—Porque quiero pasar tiempo con usted — Me respondió con una sonrisa la cual fue respondida con un golpe.

—¡Idiota ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo vagando sin mis recuerdos?! — Le dije enojada, exigiendo que me los regresara.

—¿Y sabe cuánto me llevo encontrarla de nuevo? — Preguntó con una voz como la de un niño — hay muchos mundos y no podía sentir su olor y su espíritu, me preocupaba tanto que le haya pasado algo, viaje por mucho tiempo sólo para encontrarla a usted.

—No me sorprende — Dije para luego suspirar, ése tipo era un acosador de primera después de todo.

—Además, en este momento hay cosas importantes que debemos realizar en este mundo — Sus palabras me dieron curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunté mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

—Pasar tiempo juntos como por ejemplo — Me respondió con una sonrisa carismática siendo golpeado de nuevo como respuesta.

—¿Para qué pasaría tiempo con un acosador cómo tú?

—Mi princesa es usted muy tierna — Me dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe que le había dado — No es justo que esos vampiros te hayan hecho tantas cosas en todo este tiempo de vulnerabilidad ¡Que envidia! — Dijo con una voz quejosa. Yo me sonrojé ante eso, recordando todo lo que realmente había pasado — Ese Ruki tiene mucha suerte — Dijo con un puchero.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices, idiota! — Lo golpeé por abusador y espiar absolutamente todos mis recuerdos en este mundo, si es que no había visto más. Pero, él tenía razón en algo, tenía que preocuparme por ciertas cosas en este mundo y Steve quizá tenía la respuesta — ¿Sabes alguna forma de curar a Ruki? — Le pregunté sorprendiendo a Steve por el cambio repentino de tema y mi enojo ido, él sonrió ante eso.

—Sí, lo sé — Me respondió con intenciones de no decir cuál era ésa forma.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de qué me digas? — Le pregunté mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pasarás el tiempo conmigo el tiempo que yo pida — Respondió mirándome a los ojos con seriedad y una sonrisa.

—Está bien — Él abrió sus ojos como platos y con brillo en ellos.

—Me sorprende que aceptaras tan rápido, ¿ese Ruki es tan importante para ti? — No le respondí, después de todo mi confianza con él era tan baja como mi estatura de 1.53 cm — No importa, con pasar el tiempo contigo es más que suficiente para mí — Dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi mejilla acariciándola, si hay algo muy cierto de él es que era misterioso, no sabía realmente mucho de él además de ser un Shinigami de más de 1000 años, sólo que estaba plenamente obsesionado conmigo, no le importaba las personas a mi alrededor, él era realmente extraño.

Normal POV

—¿Por qué ahora viene tan a menudo? — Le preguntó con curiosidad aquélla chica inocente. Desde aquél día Steve empezó a venir casi todos los días por varias semanas.

—Porque quiero pasar más tiempo con usted — Le respondió con una sonrisa — Y aprovecho mi tiempo libre para eso.

—¿Le agrado mucho? — Preguntó nuevamente con inocencia, después de todo aun no sabía muchas cosas sobre eso.

—Más de lo que te imaginas — Él la miraba con ternura, nadie hasta ahora sabía sobre sus visitas, Cathleen no se veía obligada a decir eso, después de todo Steve parecía buena persona — ¿Por qué no me cuenta más sobre usted? — Preguntó repentinamente con curiosidad. La chica con mucho entusiasmo respondió:

—Tengo 11 años, me gusta la comida picante, mi color favorito es el blanco, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos Anael, Thomas y Edward, tengo un rival el cual considero mi amigo también. La primavera es mi estación favorita, cuando llueve siempre salgo para mojarme en ella, me hace sentir tranquila y bueno mi madre es un Ángel y mi padre el Rey demonio, por lo tanto soy una híbrida — Ella contaba cada detalle de su vida y personalidad — Hasta ahora estoy entrenando para controlar mi parte de demonio, la cual es muy poderosa.

—¿De verdad? — Preguntó impresionado — No me imaginaba eso señorita Cathleen.

—Así es, llevo desde los 7 años intentando controlarlo, al principio esos poderes no se mostraban, pero luego… no lo recuerdo… es muy borroso, siempre que termina encuentro personas muertas a mi alrededor — Dijo temblando.

—Ya veo — Dijo con una sonrisa de vuelta — quiere decir que es usted una dama muy interesante y fuerte — Le hizo un cumplido el cual sorprendió a la chica quien sonrió.

—Aun no me considero tan fuerte, ¡pero cuando controle mis poderes lo seré! — Steve se sonrojó un poco ante eso, la chica realmente hacía que él se sintiera cada vez más interesado. Él se fue acercando a ella sorprendiendo a la chica, le dio un corto beso y le sonrió.

—No tengo duda de que lo lograrás — La chica quedó en shock por unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó sonrojada.

—¡No puede hacer eso! — Dijo con vergüenza.

—Oh, lo siento, después de todo usted es una pequeña chica joven, discúlpeme si ese ha sido su primer beso — Le dijo avergonzado por su acto desconsiderado y sin conciencia.

—¡No es por eso! — Exclamó aun avergonzada — Es que a mí me gusta otra persona… — Dijo juntando sus dedos con timidez, él se sorprendió pero luego sonrió nuevamente.

—Ya veo ¿Y se han besado? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

—F-fue un accidente — Dijo desviando su mirada — Aun así él es una persona mayor y no puedo estar con él por otras razones más…

—Que mal, pero no debe rendirse, así como es fuerte con su entrenamiento debe ser fuerte con todo lo demás — Le dijo con una sonrisa, Cathleen le respondió con una sonrisa por su apoyo.

—Gracias, así es — Dijo la chica — ¿Y-yo le gusto? — Preguntó por el beso que le había dado.

—Te equivocas, yo estoy obsesionado con usted ahora, no me importa lo demás — La chica sin entender parpadeó varias veces ante eso.

Cathleen POV

Él siempre estuvo obsesionado conmigo, era cierto, no era más que un pervertido, acosador y pedófilo. Como dijo alguna vez, no le importaba más nadie, aunque se sintiera complacido sólo con verme él no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acercarse más de lo necesario, como ése beso que me hizo recuperar mis recuerdos cuando podía simplemente tocar mi cabeza.

—La cura para Ruki es su sangre — Abrí mis ojos sorprendida ¿tanto tiempo buscando una cura para descubrir que siempre la teníamos? Esto debe ser una broma.

—¿Eso es cierto? — Le pregunté con algo de duda.

—Mi princesa, sólo debe usar un poco de lógica, tiene la sangre más poderosa del mundo de los Demonios. T pensar que me gané una cita hasta que yo decida que se acabe por algo tan sencillo — Dijo algo burlón, yo aún estaba en Shock. No podía ser que fui tan estúpida.

—Debo ir con Ruki — Corrí hacia el calabozo a toda velocidad, entré en dónde él estaba encerrado, él me vio con sorpresa por lo agitada que estaba, pero yo ignoré todo eso oí que me preguntaba cosas pero sólo le mostré mi brazo — Debes beberla.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿No sabes lo que podría pasar si la bebo? — Me preguntó sin entender la situación y las razones de mis actos.

—¡Siempre tuve la cura! — Exclamé — Siempre la tuve y no lo noté, mi sangre puede curarte – Él abrió sus ojos como platos ante eso.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó dudoso como yo lo había estado.

—Tengo una combinación de sangre realmente poderosa, no puede fallar, no me importa si te opones, ¡debes tener mucha hambre así que no te resistas! — Yo terminé por romper esas cadenas que lo sujetaban con mi fuerza híbrida, abracé a Ruki y cerré mis ojos con fuerza — Por favor, toma de mi sangre — Le imploré, no podía ver su rostro pero sé que estaría sorprendido, lo próximo que sentí fue sus colmillos inyectándome fuertemente, por el hambre que él tenía, después de todo un poco de sangre que le daban todos los días no era suficiente para un vampiro, hice un sonido quejoso, pero luego se pasó sintiéndose suave. Luego de sacar sus afilados colmillos él empezó a lamer mi herida y resto de sangre que quedaba, no era necesario porque mis heridas se curaban rápidamente, pero era un gesto realmente amable que me gustaba de él luego de succionar mi sangre.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Le pregunté luego de unos minutos en el que ya se sentía tranquilo y saciado.

—Me siento poderoso — Respondió con una sonrisa burlona — Pero sobre todo, ya no siento ese subconsciente molestándome — mis ojos se iluminaron ante eso.

—Lo que me dijo Steve si era cierto después de todo — Respondí con una sonrisa alegre de que Ruki ya esté bien.

—¿Steve? — Preguntó con duda.

—Ése soy yo — Ambos giramos al ver a Steve quien se encontraba afuera del calabozo sonriendo — Es usted muy escurridiza, señorita Cathleen — Respondió con calma.

Al explicarle todo a Ruki, nos dirigimos con los demás Sakamaki quienes se encontraban con los Mukami para mi sorpresa, era muy temprano pero al parecer acababan de llegar. Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Ruki a mi lado, les expliqué lo ocurrido y así proseguí a presentar a Steve.

—Él es Steve, un Shinigami — Todos se veían el triple de sorprendidos, después de todo la presencia de un Shinigami significaba que alguien moriría — Está aquí por mí, no por alguien que morirá — Expliqué haciendo sentir a los vampiros más tranquilos.

—Señorita me alaga que admita eso — Dijo con algo de sonrojo y felicidad recibiendo nuevamente un golpe de parte de la chica.

—¡No lo digo porque así lo quiera! — Le dije enojada, luego volteé a ver a los vampiros los cuales me veían con sorpresa ante mi actitud tan brusca que no estaban acostumbrados a ver, haciéndome sentir algo extraña, me mantuve tranquila algo avergonzado.

—Entonces este chico te ha hecho recuperar las memorias que tienes con él — Dijo Ruki intentando que los demás vampiros entendieran mejor la situación.

—Con que es eso — Dijo Ayato — ¿Y por qué no te hace recuperar todos tus recuerdos de una vez? – Preguntó lo mismo que yo me pregunté.

—Cierto, cierto ¿Por qué Steve-kun no lo hace? — Preguntó Kou con curiosidad.

—Porque quiero pasar más tiempo sin preocupaciones con mi princesa—– Dijo haciéndome sentir avergonzada, ese tipo sabía cómo hacerlo simplemente.

—¿A qué te refieres con "tu princesa"? Ella no es nada tuyo — Dijo Kanato con enojo en su voz, abrazando fuertemente a su oso Teddy.

—Él tiene razón, no es nada tuyo — Dijo Subaru con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues, pasará mucho tiempo conmigo a partir de ahora por el trato que hicimos de decirle la cura para Ruki-kun~ — Dijo victorioso.

Subaru antes de poder responder, alguien había entrado a la habitación — ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Edward con sorpresa al vernos todos reunidos, suponiendo que todos estaríamos dormidos, él entró con Thomas, siempre venían todos los días para cuidarme, sorprendiéndome, Edward quien miró a Steve cambió su cara a una muy enojada llena de odio.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? — Preguntó con una mirada endemoniada. Empecé a recordar que él y Steve nunca se llevaron bien, pero no recuerdo el porqué.

—Mi no tan querido amigo Edward — Dijo con sarcasmo y burla.

—¡Cállate, maldito, te destruiré! — Edward se dirigió hacia él con destino a atacarlo pero Steve rápidamente lo esquivo y lo tomó del brazo provocando que Edward perdiera el equilibrio, aprovecho esa situación para golpear su pierna con su pie haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

—Recuérdalo bien, Edward, cuando te dejas llevar por tus emociones peleas patético — Le dijo con una sonrisa malévola para mí. Edward lo miraba con rabia.

—No te acerques a Cathleen — Fue lo que dijo pero, ¿por qué decía eso? Es decir, Steve no era de mí confiar, pero nunca me haría nada malo, podría hacerle daño a quien quisiera, pero no a mí algo que era lo único que le importaba a Edward como guardián.

—Aún no dejas de ser tan sobreprotector — Dijo con su sonrisa típica. Edward no respondió sólo siguió con su cara enojada.

—Edward, es suficiente — Le ordené sorprendiéndolo — Deja a Steve.

—Creí que no te agradaba — Dijo mientras se levantaba enojado — Espera un momento, ¿lo recuerdas? — Preguntó sorprendido.

—Así es, él me hizo recuperar todo sobre él, podría hacerme recuperar todo lo demás, pero él no quiere — Resumí. Edward miró a Steve.

—Maldito egoísta, sólo la quieres para ti — Le dijo enojado queriendo atacarlo de nuevo.

—Quizá por unos días si quiero, para convenir todo el tiempo que pasé sin ella buscándola — Edward no podía aguantarlo, ese tipo le provocaba mucha rabia.

—Pasaré tiempo con él como parte del trato que hicimos — Le dije sorprendiendo más a Edward — Gracias a él Ruki está a salvo — Expliqué haciendo que él entendiera la situación.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que te estaré vigilando — Le aseguró con frialdad, Steve no dejó su sonrisa la cual le molestaba más a Edward. Suspiré ante eso.

—Serán unos largos días — Susurré para mí misma.

Como lo había pedido y se había formado el trato, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con Steve, sentía que abandonaba un poco a mis amigos vampiros, tampoco había podido hablar con claridad con Ruki después de haberse curado, Steve me quitaba mucho tiempo, además de Edward empecé a notar que no era muy bien bienvenido por los demás vampiros. No les agradaba. A mí tampoco, pero al ser el único que puede recuperar mis recuerdos rápidamente debía aguantarlo, mi actitud con él siempre ha sido brusca, por sus ocurrencias tan desagradables para mí. A pesar de ser así con él, mi personalidad se mantuvo igual con los demás vampiros, que es a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada al igual que ellos.

Tampoco pasaba tiempo con mis amigos licántropos y mi amigo humano, aunque Steve los haya conocido, Hikari y Daryl como siempre hablaban con mucha carisma, aunque sé que a Steve no le importaba, les respondía amablemente.

—¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vamos a la feria el fin de semana? — Preguntó Hikari con entusiasmo, todos habíamos salido ya de clases — Puedes traer a tu amigo Steve.

—No es mi amigo — Respondí con apatía — Pero me parece una buena idea, tenemos tiempo sin pasar un buen rato junto a Hiromi.

—Yo también quiero ir — Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida sorprendentemente por Kanato quien me había estado esperando al salir del salón y había escuchado inevitablemente.

—K-Kanato — Lo nombré extrañada.

—Por supuesto, tú también puedes venir Kanato — Le respondió Hikari con una sonrisa.

El fin de semana había llegado, y como acordamos nos reunimos al irse el sol en la feria, todo se veía realmente divertido, era mi primera vez en una así que estaba entusiasmada. Steve se había desanimado al ir con tanta gente como él decía, y que sólo conmigo estaba bien para él. Aun así le convencí de que si no venía yo vendría y lo dejaría sólo.

—¡Vamos Cathleen, debemos ir hacia la casa de los sustos! — Hikari tomó mi mano y me llevó con ella, pasamos por varios juegos, nos divertíamos bastante, hasta Steve se distraía con la cantidad de juegos que había, Kanato igualmente, pero le gustaba más ir hacia los juegos en dónde ganaba peluches o donde vendían algodón de azúcar. Por un momento me quedé sola con Hikari.

—Hey, Hikari-chan — La llamé a ella quien venía con unos helados, uno de chocolate para ella y otro de vainilla para mí.

—¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó.

—Hay muchas cosas que me han pasado que no te he dicho — Le dije provocando que Hikari quedara algo confundida — Es sobre mi verdadera vida — Vi como ella se sorprendió, empecé a contarle sobre mis padres, la historia de Tougo, ella me escuchaba con atención.

—Yo… lo recuerdo — Susurró ella lo suficiente como para oírla y confundirme — Tú… eres hija de ellos dos, aquéllas personas a quien conocí de pequeña en Irlanda — Me sorprendí ante eso ¿Hikari había conocido a mis padres?

—¿Hikari-chan? — Sorprendiéndome, recibí un abrazo de su parte, pero no era como los que siempre me daba, se sentía muy aliviado.

—Pensé que estabas muerta — Susurró — Después de que tus padres desaparecieran de la nada… Eso realmente explica los sueños que tuve de ti cuando llegaste aquí — Dijo separándose de mí y mirándome a los ojos.

—P-pero ¿cómo conociste a mis padres? — Le pregunté pero en ese momento antes de responder, los demás habían llegado.

—¡Hikari-chan tu helado se derritió! — Exclamó Daryl ella miró su helado el cual no se había dado cuenta por la historia que le contaba.

—¡No puede ser! — Lloriqueó — No es justo, quiero otro helado.

—Te compraré uno — Le dijo Yoru hacienda que Hikari sonriera de nuevo.

Pasaron varios minutos después.

—¡Ahora vamos a la rueda de la fortuna! — Exclamó Daryl entusiasmado. Todos nos encaminamos hacia allí.

—¿Te diviertes? — Me preguntó Hiromi con una sonrisa.

—Sí, esta salida ha sido genial — Respondí. Al ver que ya era nuestro turno, Daryl nos empujó y se cerró la puerta. Al verlo él sólo nos sonreía mientras se despedía con su mano, empezó a moverse la rueda de la fortuna — ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? —Pregunté extrañada.

—No lo sé, sabes cómo es Daryl de impulsivo — Respondió Hiromi quien tomó asiento, así que me coloqué al frente de él.

—La ciudad se ve Hermosa desde aquí — Exclamé mientras veía la ciudad iluminada por las luces ya que ya había anochecido.

—Tienes razón.

Dimos la primera vuelta y Hiromi parecía muy pensativo.

—¿Sucede algo? — Le pregunté.

—Ah, mmm, pues la verdad sí — Respondió provocándome curiosidad — Tengo que decirte algo ahora que ha surgido la oportunidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La verdad Cathleen, tú me has gustado desde hace mucho — Me dijo con sonrojo en sus mejillas, las cuales también se me hicieron a mí.

—¿E-eh? — Dije sorprendida.

—Y-yo quería decírtelo antes, pero no pude — Menciono apenado — No tienes por qué responderme, estoy al tanto de lo que sientes por Ruki-san, yo sólo quería decírtelo — Dijo nervioso.

—Hiromi-kun…

—Muy bien ya es suficiente — Kanato quien apareció de repente habló, me asustó porque realmente no me lo esperaba — Tú vienes conmigo — Él me tomó del brazo levantándome del asiento y me cargó a la fuerza.

—¿Q-qué haces? — Le pregunté nerviosa, Hiromi también lucía confundido, Kanato abrió la puerta y saltó, provocando que gritara, cuando lo noté estábamos volando. Él bajo en un lugar alejado de personas — ¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¡Alguien pudo vernos!

—Cállate, ese tipo se estaba acercando demasiado — Dijo con enojo el chico — Cathleen-san no ha pasado casi tiempo conmigo, eres muy desconsiderada ¿verdad, teddy? — Dijo entre lágrimas.

—Oh, lo siento Kanato, te compraré un algodón de azúcar ¿te parece? — Le dije sonriente, él me miró con ojos entusiasmados y asintió.

**-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-**

Mientras aprovechaba mi tiempo libre de Steve, quien dormía, veía por el balcón de la habitación muy concentrada.

—Aquí estás — Volteé al fijarme que era Ayato quien me había hablado, agradecía que no fuese Steve ya que quería algo de paz.

—Ayato — Lo nombré con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí.

—¿Cuándo se irá ese tipo? Me desagrada — Dijo él con odiosidad.

—L-lo sé, pero es el único quien puede hacerme recordar, además del trato que tuvimos.

—¿Cuándo se completará? No hemos pasado más tiempo juntos desde que llegó, me aburro, necesito a alguien a quien gastarle bromas — Dijo el con voz quejosa. Me reí ante eso.

—Pues, cuando él me lo diga — Le respondí.

—Pues, ya no es necesaria esa pregunta, hoy mismo haré que recupere sus recuerdos — Dijo Steve quien había entrado, me ilusioné ante eso.

—¿D-de verdad? — Él asintió — ¡Está bien, pero nada de besos! — Le regañé, Ayato se sorprendió ante eso.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? — Preguntó el peli rojo.

—Porque para hacerme recuperar mis recuerdos debe tocarme — Le expliqué — Pero muy bien puede ser el brazo.

—¿Quiere decir que este tipo te ha besado antes? — Me sonrojé ante su pregunta. Él se veía enojado.

—No tiene que ser tímida, con un si es suficiente — Respondió él con una sonrisa enojando más a Ayato.

—¡Maldito! — Le insultó, Steve lo miró.

—No soy el único quien la ha besado sin su consentimiento — Le dijo victorioso. Él se cayó por la sorpresa, ya que el muy acosador había husmeado por todos mis recuerdos.

—¡Cállate! Sólo no la beses nuevamente — Ordenó.

Él se fue acercando a mí y me tomó del brazo, cuando estaba a punto de convencerme que no lo haría, el muy desgraciado me besó.

Y pude recordarlo todo por fin.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció el acosador de Steve? xD Él fue una idea que se me vino a la mente en esta misma temporada, no pensé que llegaría a crear este personaje, pero lo vi interesante de colocar :D**

**¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Intenté no colocar los flashback a ver como me iba, creo que quedó bien desde mi punto de vista xD sólo espero no haberlos confundido en algo :'3 cualquier cosa son libres de preguntar siempre y cuando no sea spoiler XD!**

**El siguiente capítulo serán... ¡por fin todos los recuerdos de nuestra protagonista! *w* **

**Sin más de que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo x3**


	13. Recuerdos

**¡Hola! Espero estén muy bien todos, aquí les traído el capítulo de esta semana, espero les guste :)**

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Yuri Mukami: Que bueno que te gustara *u* gracias por el coment! Espero este capi también te guste :3**

**Ai Buff: ¡Gracias, es aun más lindo ver cuando comentas la actualización! x3 Muchas gracias, espero también te guste este cap :3**

**TheTranslator001: Jajaj sí, y pensar que fue una idea nueva que se me vino en esta temporada XD "shinigami acosador" *u* ¡Espero te guste este capi! *w***

**Ailyn Sakamaki: ¡Que bien que te cayera bien Steve! :3 Si extrañé tus comentarios, espero no te pierdas más :P Y también espero te guste este capítulo!**

**Elinash1: Oh, cuantas cosas pasaron que no te permitieron comentar D: bueno es mejor tarde que nunca *u* ¡espero te guste la actualización nueva!**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Recuerdos**

El mundo de los demonios, un lugar que podía ser tanto bueno como malo, al igual que los demonios y más personas/entes sobrenaturales que vivían allí, tanto como el mundo humano podían haber habitantes buenos y habitantes malos. Podía haber paz, como podía haber guerra.

Hace un tiempo, un gran y poderoso demonio había intentado conquistar ése reino, él junto a sus aliados demonios habían provocado el horror más severo, varias familias se separaron, muchas personas habían muerto con las guerras que había provocado, cuando estaba a punto de lograr su cometido algo o alguien por fin había podido aunque sea retarlo, un Ángel guerrero que había llegado para destruirlo por completo.

Su poder era grandioso, el demonio no podía estar más feliz de luchar con tal poder, aunque no fuese suficiente ya que además del poder del demonio, tenía algo más, el orbe que lo llenaba de más poder oscuro.

—Con que ese era tu truco — Habló el Ángel en el cual su cara era tapada por un yelmo color blanco.

—¿Aún sigues de pie? — Preguntó el demonio con su forma real, era algo horroroso para los ojos de cualquiera, casi nadie conocía su otra forma no demoniaca por no decir que sólo una persona lo hacía — Te has ganado mi aceptación como guerrero ¿no quieres unirte a mí? — Preguntó con tono burlón.

—Jamás me uniría a alguien como tú, demonio — el Ángel guerrero con sus alas empezó a volar dirigiéndose a él nuevamente, esperando a que con el poder del orbe no la llevara para atrás de nuevo.

Septimus quien corría por todo el lugar en busca de su hermanastro, él había sido derrotado por aquél Ángel tan poderoso, era la primera vez en tanto tiempo en el que era derribado con tanta facilidad. Pero, él sabía que no era nada comparado con su hermanastro Aarón. Entró a el gran salón del castillo viendo como el Ángel se acercaba a Aarón sin vacilación, vio como intentó robar el orbe pero este empezó a brillar al ser tocado por el Ángel, tanto el demonio como el Ángel se mostraban impresionados, Septimus también.

—¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó Septimus con sus ojos bien abiertos, el orbe brillaba más y más, él cerró sus ojos por tanta luz, cuando los volvió a abrir… Su hermanastro y su contrincante no estaban.

Pasó el tiempo y obviamente las tropas de Aarón no siguieron después de que su líder había desaparecido por causas extrañas con aquél Ángel guerrero, Septimus siempre intentó buscar las formas para saber dónde había desaparecido y si podía regresarlo, porque cuando ellos dos desaparecieron, el transporte al mundo de los demonios había sido bloqueado.

Septimus no pudo volver a ir al mundo de los humanos dónde su hija Cordelia estaba.

Después de 3 meses aproximadamente de búsqueda imparable, Septimus se sentía casi rendido, no podía encontrar solución ni con las sabias brujas.

En ese mismo instante, una luz empezó a brillar en un paisaje desolado, cuando dejó de brillar, Aarón en su forma no demoniaca había regresado, junto con una mujer a su lado que no era nadie más que el Ángel guerrero, tenía algo entre sus brazos.

—Hemos… regresado, Bianca — Dijo Aarón con sorpresa.

—¿Pero… cómo es posible? — Preguntó Bianca — no será que… — Ella vio lo que tenía entre sus brazos, una pequeña bebé recién nacida que estaba cubierta por una mantita para que no tuviera frío — Nuestra bebé es…

—Debemos mantenerla a salvo — Le dijo Aarón acercándose a Bianca y mirando a su hija – Cathleen es ahora una híbrida con mucho poder que muchos desearan y más por el secreto que sólo sabemos nosotros… – Acotó mientras veía a su bebé dormir plácidamente — El mundo humano era mucho más seguro, pero aquí…

Como era de esperarse, el tiempo del mundo de los demonios y el mundo humano era muy diferente, cuando en el mundo de los demonios habían pasado 3 meses, en el mundo humano había pasado más de 1 año.

—Y pensar que nuestra vida en Irlanda iba a ser tranquila — Dijo Bianca con algo de nostalgia.

—No te preocupes, haré que aquí lo sea también — Le dijo Aarón con seguridad.

—¿Cómo? Recuerda que… una vez quisiste gobernar de una mala manera este lugar — Dijo Bianca con inseguridad.

—Lo haré, por ti y nuestra hija — Sonrió seguro, aquélla sonrisa que Bianca admiraba.

Puede ser, que una vez lo odio tanto, quería matarlo, quería vencerlo, pero el tiempo que pasaron en el mundo humano de alguna forma los unió más…

Ellos empezaron a emprender su camino, Aarón quería buscar primero a su hermanastro que seguramente estaba en su antiguo hogar muy lejos de la civilización. Al encontrarlo Septimus lo vio con felicidad pero… al ver a Bianca detrás de él la hizo verla con curiosidad y sin entender la situación.

—Ella es Bianca, el Ángel guerrero que intentó derrotarme — Le explicó Aarón con seriedad, Septimus se colocó a la defensiva — Ahora estamos juntos — Su hermanastro realmente no comprendía la situación, hasta que, vio que Bianca tenía algo entre sus brazos que empezó a llorar un poco, un bebé… habían tenido un bebé.

—¿Pero… cómo? — Septimus intentaba analizarlo, pero no le entraba en la cabeza como habían podido terminar juntos.

Estar en el mundo humano había destruido a Aarón, concluyó él.

—Te necesito de mi lado de nuevo, hermano— Le ofreció Aarón — Seré el rey de este mundo de los demonios ¿estarás conmigo? — Preguntó sonriendo. Septimus lo dudó por un momento, sabía que de ahora en adelante, Aarón no sería el mismo demonio malvado que admiraba tanto, aquél líder superior se había ido, ahora quería hacer el bien. Septimus no podía aceptarlo, él sonrió y vio a su hermanastro dándole seguridad de su lealtad, la cual sería falsa.

—Dije que siempre estaría contigo, hermano — Él le dio su mano cerrando su acuerdo demoniaco.

Pasó el tiempo y Aarón había logrado su cometido, ahora era el Rey demonio, esposo de Bianca un Ángel el cual no podía regresar a su mundo del que provenía, ya que… había cometido un pecado, su pecado fue, enamorarse de un demonio y dar a luz una hija. Convirtiéndose entonces en la reina del mundo de los demonios por lo que, Cathleen era la princesa del mundo de los demonios.

Aarón había pasado mucho trabajo antes de poder estar en el poder, pero con mucho trabajo lo había logrado, muchas personas aún estaban en contra ya que Aarón había declarado ser el demonio que había atacado anteriormente ese mundo, logrando que muchos habitantes murieran. Así como los que estaban en contra, había muchos más que creían en su palabra y estaban de su lado.

—No permitiré que eso suceda — Septimus susurró — ¡Con su ayuda en el tiempo determinado armaremos un golpe de estado! ¡Este mundo merece el dolor de un verdadero rey demonio y yo con mucho gusto seré el que tenga ese puesto! ¿¡Quién está conmigo!? — Gritó Septimus a una multitud de demonios que estaban reunidos en lo más lejano del reino, él estaba armando su grupo de rebeldes contra Aarón — Ahora que no tiene el orbe si podremos hacerlo… él será poderoso pero no es indestructible — Habló Septimus — Su hija es una híbrida, tiene mucho poder, ella será… nuestro pequeño sacrificio, ella me otorgará todo su poder, mi querida sobrina, Cathleen… — Sonrió Septimus.

Cathleen, aquélla niña había crecido y ya tenía unos 5 años de edad, joven e inocente, aun no se imaginaba de todo el peligro por el cual pasaría, ella corría por el jardín del castillo dónde vivía, al ser muy peligroso afuera del castillo no le permitían salir sus padres. Tampoco es que le importara mucho al ser una pequeña niña. A los 7 años de edad intentaron secuestrarla en el propio castillo, la sirvienta que siempre la cuidaba intentó protegerla pero aquéllos demonios eran mucho más fuertes, allí fue… cuando Cathleen demostró por primera vez sus poderes, al no querer que le hicieran daño a su única amiga en el castillo, la protegió logrando matar a los que querían secuestrarla.

—¿Q-qué pasó? — Cathleen se preguntó hasta que vio a los cadáveres al frente suyo, ella tembló ante eso y al ver la sangre en sus manos.

—¡Demonio! — Su amiga la sirvienta la miraba con miedo.

—Johana… — La sirvienta empezó a alejarse — ¡Aléjate monstruo! — Gritó para luego salir corriendo de allí.

—¿Monstruo…? — Se preguntó mientras miraba la sangre en sus manos — ¿Soy… un monstro…?

Ella sabía que su padre era el Rey demonio y su madre era un Ángel, sabía que era una híbrida cuyos poderes eran sorprendentes, su padre le explicó que muchos querrían su poder, que ahora que sus poderes se han mostrado, debían entrenar juntos para poder controlarlo.

Era algo realmente difícil para ella, por años entrenaron dentro del castillo, nadie más había visto a ese niña crecer además de sus padres y algunos sirvientes que vivían allí y eran leales a pesar de tener miedo de Cathleen, razón por la cual no volvió a tener amigos.

A los 9 años de edad Cathleen se escapó del castillo por lo molesta que estaba con su padre el cual le exigió demasiado esa vez, quizá ella había actuado de una manera rebelde e inmadura, pero era una niña aun ¿qué podría saber?

Allí fue la primera vez que conoció el exterior, la primera vez que veía como la rechazaban cierta cantidad de personas las cuales no la ayudarían ya que se había perdido, dónde sentía que no podría regresar a ver a su padre y madre por lo inmadura que fue. Allí fue donde conoció a Anael su verdadera amiga.

A los 10 años ella empezó a caminar más por el exterior del castillo con dos personas que su padre había encomendado que cuidasen de ella, quien aún no sabía controlar sus poderes, Edward y Thomas eran sus guardianes.

—Cathleen quiero presentarte a Edward y Thomas — Dijo Aarón con seriedad — Ellos serán los que te acompañaran y protegerán de ahora en adelante mientras aprendes a controlar tu poder.

El rubio de Edward lucía muy nervioso, mientras que Thomas lucía con seriedad.

Edward se inclinó ante Cathleen y Aarón rápidamente — ¡Será un honor ayudar al rey y a la princesa! Él observó con curiosidad a Cathleen quien estaba detrás de su padre con algo de timidez, él se sonrojó un poco ante tal acto de la pequeña.

—Discúlpenla, es algo tímida — Acotó Aarón con una sonrisa.

—Comprendo — Dijo Edward dejando de inclinarse — Princesa, no tiene por qué sentirse tímida, nosotros cuidaremos de usted — Dijo el rubio ofreciendo su mano con una sonrisa.

Cathleen lo pensó un poco antes de apartarse de su padre y acercarse a Edward y tomar su mano.

—Sí, confío en ustedes — Les dijo Cathleen con una sonrisa, la cual hizo estremecer a Edward.

—Eres 5 años mayor, Edward — Le dijo Thomas con seriedad logrando que Edward se sonrojara.

—¡Idiota eso lo sé! — Le dijo Edward con una voz quejona — Nunca dejaría mi deber como guardián de la princesa.

A los 15 años de edad, había conocido a Li, una persona quien estuvo viajando por mucho tiempo para encontrarla, a aquélla híbrida que los rumores decían, él llegó a ella queriendo enfrentarla, pero Edward y Thomas llegaron justo a tiempo impidiéndoselo, no podían dejar que ella mostrara sus poderes en ese momento.

El tiempo pasó y Cathleen se convirtió en una hermosa joven de 16 años la cual aún no sabía cómo controlar sus poderes a la total perfección, pero al menos en gran parte podía, aún tenía mucho que descubrir de sus poderes.

Porque había cosas que ni siquiera sus padres podían comprender, es porque ella ocultaba algo que ni ella misma se imaginaba, algo sumamente poderoso.

En todos sus años intentando comprenderlo conoció mucha gente que estaba de su lado, un rival del que nunca se cansaba de enfrentarla y perder contra ella, tuvo varias experiencias inolvidables, ella realmente no se quejaba de la vida que tenía.

Anael nunca la abandonó como amiga, ella era uno de los pocos Ángeles que vivían en el mundo de los demonios, por destierro de su familia del mundo dónde realmente provenían.

Steve, un Shinigami del cual no sabía mucho de su vida pero que aun así siempre estaría del lado de Cathleen.

Edward y Thomas siempre serían sus guardianes leales a ella, tanto guardianes como amigos…

La relación que tenía que sus padres, era realmente buena, su madre siempre le cantaba canciones desde muy niña para dormir, su padre también siempre estuvo con ella en las buenas y en las malas. Ella consideraba que también la relación que tenía con su tío era realmente sincera, él siempre la ayudaba cuando sus padres no estaban o no podían estar con ella en su momento, en esos tiempos de soledad, él estaba con ella. Cathleen quería a su "tío" Septimus.

Todo parecía normal, Cathleen al tener 16 años ya se consideraba una chica mayor de edad que ya podía ejercer en el trono, cuando llegara la hora ella aceptaría tal cargo, aunque aún pensaba que no estaba lista, no hasta controlar todo su poder a la perfección.

El mundo de los demonios parecía estar en paz, pero lo que no sabían era que Septimus daría pronto su gran golpe.

—Hoy es el día, ya hemos armado por completo nuestras tropas, nuestro gran golpe será incomparable — Exclamó Septimus todos los demonios gritaban como apoyo hacia él — Cathleen aún no sabe controlar a la perfección sus poderes, por lo tanto no será de mucha complicación – Susurró Septimus para sí mismo—– ¡en marcha! — Dio la orden.

Un día común y corriente, Cathleen se encontraba a las afueras del reino, muy alejada en dónde se encontraban unas especies de ruinas junto a su amiga Anael y sus guardianes Edward y Thomas.

—Ah~ que buen lugar para descansar — Dijo Edward mientras se acostaba en el césped para sentir la brisa. Se veía con una cara muy a gusto.

—Eres un vago, sólo piensas en dormir — Le dijo Anael en tono burlón.

—Cállate o te destruyo — Le advirtió Edward con sus ojos cerrados.

—Como si fueras capaz— Anael se sentó sobre el estómago de Edward provocando que se sorprendiera.

—¡Bájate estás gorda! — Se quejó Edward.

—¿¡Cómo me dijiste!? — Anael y Edward empezaron a tener una gran discusión mientras que Cathleen se reía un poco para luego observar el paisaje de una manera calmada.

—¿Sucede algo señorita? — Thomas le preguntó con atención, ella lo miró enseguida.

—No… no es nada… creo — Dijo con inseguridad.

—¿Cree?

—Es que… presiento que algo malo pasará — Dijo con algo de preocupación.

—Si algo malo pasa estaremos aquí para usted, princesa — Le dijo Thomas con educación.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames por mi nombre, Thomas — Le dijo con algo de queja.

—L-lo lamento, C-Cathleen… — Dijo él con algo de vergüenza.

El tiempo pasó y al ir por el camino de regreso empezaron a ver como atacaban al pueblo varios demonios, veían el fuego esparcido por todos lados, no podían creer tal barbaridad tan repentina.

—¿¡Qué es todo esto!? — Preguntó Anael con temor.

—No hay tiempo para pensar en eso, tenemos que proteger a todos — Cathleen cuando iba a dar su movimiento alguien la tomó del brazo volteó al ver a Edward con ojos preocupados.

—Ten cuidado, recuerda que aún no sabes controlar por completo tus poderes — Le recordó Edward, ella sonrió con seguridad.

—Estaré bien — Le dijo Cathleen, Edward soltó su brazo — Tenemos que parar esto, haré todo lo posible por llegar al responsable de esta atrocidad — Dijo con seguridad — Nos veremos pronto ¿está bien? — Todos asintieron ante eso, Cathleen empezó a alejarse y a sacar sus alas de Ángel para una mejor movilidad, su cabello empezó a cambiar de un color blanco. Empezó a volar y a destruir cada demonio que atacaba a los habitantes.

Los 3 amigos de Cathleen también protegían el lugar, derrotando a cada demonio que se habían revelado ante el Rey.

Cathleen se fijó como el castillo estaba también siendo atacado por demonios, su hogar estaba incendiándose, ella sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta allí en busca de sus padres.

Mientras volaba miraba por las ventanas y no encontraba a nadie hasta que encontró a quien menos creía encontrar a punto de matar a su padre, Septimus era quien lo mataría.

—¡Papá! — Dijo después de romper los vidrios de aquélla ventana, Septimus volteó a verla

—Cathleen, sobrina, bienvenida a casa — Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto, tío!? — Preguntó con una voz quebrada.

—Porque… porque… ¡Porque así es como debe de ser! — Respondió con un tono de voz alto — Este lugar debe estar repleto de oscuridad, debe ser gobernado por un verdadero Rey demonio, Aarón siempre fue mi maestro a seguir, pero me ha defraudado desde que tuvo a un pecado como tú — Le dijo provocando que Cathleen se pusiera triste, después de todo ella quería a su tío y en ese momento él demostraba que todo lo que pensaba que su tío era, era solo una mentira — Yo sólo estuve con ustedes para saber más acerca de tus poderes los cuales aún no sabes controlar a la perfección, tu parte demoniaca aún tiene poder sobre ti ¿no es cierto? Lo que quiere decir que puedo tomarte como sacrificio y tomar todo tú poder para yo ser el más poderoso — Explicó él con sadismo.

—no…no… — Cathleen vio a su padre como lucía débil, Septimus lo había derrotado.

—Cathleen, huye… — Le pidió su padre Aarón.

—No te dejaré, ¡no te dejaré! — Cathleen empezó a atacar a su tío Septimus el cual se defendía con astucia, una gran lucha se armó entre ellos, la chica sacó su espada a lo que Septimus siguió. Salieron de ese salón y llegaron a otro sin darse cuenta, dejando a Aarón atrás.

Con un hábil movimiento, Septimus atrapó a Cathleen, dándole varios fuertes golpes dejándola algo inmóvil — No eres nada — Él iba a clavar su espada hacia ella, pero algo se lo impidió.

—¡Detente! — Anael entró y detuvo a Septimus.

—¿Otra contrincante que no es nada para mí? — Preguntó Septimus señalándola con su espada — Con gusto lucharé, no tardaré mucho — Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

—Anael… no vengas… — Le dijo Cathleen algo débil.

—Te dije que nunca te abandonaría, eres mi amiga — Anael le dijo con una sonrisa confiada, Septimus lo tomó como algo sin importancia, empezaron a luchar. Cathleen se levantó como pudo y cuando iba a detenerlos vio como Septimus, sin vacilar clavaba su espalda en el pecho de Anael.

—¡Anael! — Gritó, a lo que ella solo respondió con una sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar ese mundo.

—Jajajajaja — Septimus reía como nunca al ver la expresión de Cathleen sin poder creer que su mejor amiga había muerto.

—No te lo perdonaré — Susurró ella empezando a exponer su poder demoniaco, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus cuernos salieron — ¡No te lo personaré! — Se acercó a él atacándolo con todo su poder, Septimus no podía con tal fuerza, pero aunque fuera muy poderosa, era incontrolable por lo tanto, no era indestructible.

Cuando Septimus logró poder darle un golpe, no paró hasta tirarla al suelo, muy agotado respiraba con dificultad.

—Eres realmente terca, Cathleen — Dijo Septimus mientras se acercaba para dar su último golpe. Ella aún estaba consiente viendo cómo se acercaba. Pero algo le impidió el paso, golpeándolo y llevándolo a lo más lejos de aquél salón la pared en dónde había tropezado se había derrumbado todo arriba de él.

—Mamá… — Dijo gravemente herida.

—Tienes que huir — Le dijo levantándola y empezando a decir palabras imposibles de identificar, quizá otro idioma mágico.

—¿Qué haces…? — Le preguntó con voz débil.

—Mandándote a un lugar seguro, Karl Heinz se ocupará de ti, solo pregunta por él y explícale la situación, aun no sabes controlar tu poder, no podrás vencer a Septimus, tenemos que hacer esto rápido — Bianca tocó la frente de Cathleen el cual empezó a aparecer un punto rojo de él que empezó a brillar.

—¿Qué es eso que se siente en mi frente…? — Preguntó Cathleen algo sorprendida.

—El poder del orbe — Le susurró mientras una lágrima corría por la mejilla de Bianca — Te amo, Cathleen — Mientras Bianca terminaba de decir esas palabras, la luz en la frente de Cathleen empezó a brillar más, Cathleen empezó a ser absorbida por un agujero

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Mamá! — Ella intentó agarrarse de ella, pero su madre lo negó.

—Estarás bien — Dijo entre lágrimas y una sonrisa sincera, en ese mismo instante Septimus apareció con su espada hacia Bianca.

—¡Mamá, cuidado! — Advirtió Cathleen, pero él ya había atravesado con su espada el estómago de Bianca.

—¡NO! — Repitió en un eco mientras caía por aquél agujero.

**-EN OTRO LUGAR-**

Tougo Sakamaki, ocasionalmente no solía caminar por las calles, pero algo estaba pasando en el mundo de los Demonios, podía saberlo por el estado inusual en el que estaba la luna, desde la llegada de Aarón y Bianca no había podido ir hacia allá, así que no podía simplemente saber en qué clase de situación se encontraban.

Al ver que no habían personas a su alrededor, empezó a volar hasta llegar a un alto edificio, pensando en la situación en la que podían estar en el mundo de los demonios. Luego de unos minutos de meditación observó como una luz albergaba por cierto lugar un poco cercano del edificio dónde se encontraba, sin más que pensar se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Llegó rápidamente hacia su destino encontrándose a una chica tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba muy herido, observó sus alas de ángel y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Bianca? — Preguntó él mientras tomaba a la chica con su cabello blanco — No… tú no eres Bianca — Aun inconsciente su cabello empezó a volverse negro, y sus alas a desaparecer.

Él la cargó y rápidamente voló hacia una clínica de confianza, la chica estaba muy herida y aunque él no estaba seguro de la identidad de la chica, tenía que tener precaución.

Llegaron y fue atendida por el médico de su preferencia y confianza el doctor Elijah. Un hombre mayor, de cabello y ojos oscuros el cual usaba anteojos. Él era un reconocido licántropo.

—Menos mal la trajiste rápidamente, sus heridas eran muy grabes, pero todo está bien — Dijo el doctor Elijah quien había salido de la habitación dónde se encontraba Cathleen — Al parecer sus heridas se curan por si solas.

—Sabía que la luna no mentía, está pasando algo en el mundo de los demonios — Afirmó Sakamaki mientras se levantaba del asiento dónde estaba esperando.

—¿Crees que ella tenga algo que ver? — Le preguntó Elijah con su porte de seriedad.

—No existen las coincidencias, por algo debió llegar a este lugar mientras en el mundo de los demonios está teniendo situaciones extrañas — Analizó Tougo — Cuando ella despierte lo sabremos.

—¿No cree que debe mostrar su verdadera forma? — Preguntó Elijah.

—No lo veo necesario por ahora — Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ella luce bastante familiar ¿no lo cree? — Le preguntó Elijah con una sonrisa.

—Así es, pero no estamos seguro de que lo sea — Mencionó con seriedad — La hija de Bianca y Aarón.

—He hecho ciertos análisis en su sistema y parece… plenamente humana — Acotó con inseguridad.

—Por alguna razón, presiento que la identidad de esta chica tardará más de lo necesario — Dijo para luego suspirar Tougo algo agotado.

—Aun así debes tener cuidado — Aconsejó Elijah.

* * *

**Omg que capítulo Dx ¡Y así llegó Cathleen a ese mundo! ¿Papamaki será bueno o malo? ¿Qué es lo que realmente planea con Cathleen? D: ¿Bianca estará bien? muchas de estas preguntas las sabrán Cathleen y ustedes en los siguientes capítulos! :3 espero les haya gustado, en este momento tengo cansado los dedos de tanto escribir en el teclado XD quiero acotar que al ser "recuerdos de Cathleen" no agregué el tiempo que pasaron Aarón y Bianca en el otro mundo donde conocieron a Karl, eso sería algo muy aparte lo cual quizá en un futuro haga en otro fanfic :3 (posiblemente ya que aun no estoy segura) **

**¡Dejen sus comentarios y en el siguiente capítulo nos leemos!:3 **


	14. Cruel Realidad

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin pude sentarme a escribir tranquila :), sólo en las mañanas es que tengo tiempo de escribir pero esta semana me han ocupado demasiado xD ¡Espero no les moleste mi tardanza! Aún así pude lograr escribir esta semana :') Como siempre estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews y para las personas que sigue leyendo de este fic! **

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**Elinash1: ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero te guste este capítulo :D**

**Ailyn Sakamaki: ¡Que bueno que te gustara! Espero este también te guste... ya que trae cierta sorpresa más en el pasado de Cathleen :3**

**TheTranslador001: ¡Muchas gracia! En este capítulo se sabrá otro pedazo más de su pasado que no pude colocar en el capítulo anterior :D ¡Espero te guste!**

**Yuri Mukami: jeje, pronto se sabrá que planea Karl :3 espero te guste este capi!**

**Ai Buff: *u* muchas gracias por comentar! Karl ha confundido mucho con sus acciones pero pronto se sabrá que es lo que quiere :'3! ¡Espero te guste este cap!**

**¡Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Cruel realidad**

Normal POV

La chica se veía realmente agitada, respiraba con dificultad mientras temblaba y sostenía su cabeza con una mirada aterrada, sudaba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Steve miraba la situación sin hacer nada, porque sabía lo que estaba pasando. Él sabía el tipo de situación por la que estaba pasando Cathleen. Ayato por el contrario se veía preocupado, se acercó ella y la tomó de los hombros.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede? — Le preguntó mientras miraba su situación crítica.

—Lo… recuerdo… todo… — Dijo lentamente con dificultad — Todo… El mundo de los demonios… mis padres… Anael… — Todo era confuso y a la vez claro, tanta información había causado en ella un gran impacto provocando que cayera desmayada en los brazos de Ayato.

—¡Hey! — Intentó levantarla sin éxito — ¿Qué le hiciste? — Le preguntó a Steve observándolo con enojo.

—Recuperé sus recuerdos, como ella quería que lo hiciera — Le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos con tranquilidad — Sabía que tantos acontecimientos de ése tipo provocarían esto.

—¿Acontecimientos de ése tipo? — Preguntó confuso Ayato.

—La señorita Cathleen está pasando por una situación realmente crítica, no solo ella, el mundo de los demonios de dónde ella proviene, está en caos — Explicó con suavidad mientras giraba a ver la luna.

—Y esa es la razón por la que ella llegó aquí — Habló el papá de los Sakamaki quien había llegado sorpresivamente. Steve lo miró con algo de prevención.

—Así es — Respondió Steve sin más.

Cathleen POV

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la oscuridad de mi habitación, realmente estaba agradecida de que el sol no molestara. Pero no podía estar cómoda en este momento, debía levantarme, debía irme de aquí en este momento, debía ir a salvar el mundo de los demonios.

Anael estaba muerta, no sabía si mi madre quien me había traído a este lugar también lo estaba, no podía simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el lugar donde me críe estaba sufriendo siendo gobernado por el traidor de mi tío, Septimus.

No podía darme el lujo de seguir aquí, tenía que luchar, ya había perdido mucho tiempo con la perdida de mi memoria.

Me coloqué los zapatos ya que aún tenía una ropa adecuada no vi e porque cambiármela. Abrí la puerta hacia el balcón dónde me subí y salté de ése segundo piso logrando caer de pie a la perfección. Me iría, sin decir adiós.

Tenía que buscar a Edward y Thomas primeramente para poder irnos de éste lugar, no puedo creer que ésos tontos no me dijeran todo lo que estaba pasando ¿Acaso esto era un juego? No, era totalmente serio, era mi batalla.

Empecé a correr buscando la presencia de Edward y Thomas la cual ya no se sentía en la mansión, esto iba a tardar y no me gustaba para nada por la situación en la que estaban las cosas.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? — Una identificable voz me preguntó por detrás y me volteé sólo para ver a Subaru con una cara interrogante y a la vez tranquila.

—¿Te enteraste de que he recuperado todos mis recuerdos? — Le pregunté con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos, el asintió — Bueno, buscaré a Edward y Thomas y regresaré al mundo de los demonios — Le expliqué sin más.

—¿Así sin más? — Preguntó aun guardando la calma.

—Subaru… el mundo de los demonios está pasando por una guerra la cual no debo dejar pasar, no sé cómo esté mi familia, mi mejor amiga ha muerto ¿crees que sólo puedo dejar las cosas así? — Le pregunté observando como él ponía una cara de disgusto.

—¿Y sabes cómo regresar? — Me preguntó – Hasta dónde tengo entendido, desde hace muchos años no se ha podido ir nuevamente al mundo de los demonios.

—Eso es… — Tenía razón, ni yo ni Edward y Thomas sabían cómo regresar al mundo de los demonios.

—No debes hacer movimientos tan descuidados, Cathleen — Escuché a Tougo decir mientras aparecía de la nada. Lo miré sin sorpresa de su presencia. Acababa de llegar y atrás de él estaban Edward y Thomas.

—Tiene razón — Dijo Thomas — Debe mantener la calma.

—¿¡Cómo puedo tenerla en esta situación!? — Grité mientras vi como Edward se acercaba a mí — ¿¡Acaso no les importa!? — Miré a Edward que tenía una cara muy calmada — ¡Deja de mirarme así! — Intenté golpearlo pero él sostuvo mi brazo.

—Mantén la calma — Me dijo tranquilizante, él siempre… ha sabido como tranquilizarme, desvié mi mirada apenada por la situación.

—De acuerdo.

Después de esa situación, nos regresamos a la sala de estar junto con los demás residentes de la mansión Sakamaki.

—Entonces… primero debes decirnos exactamente la situación en la que se encuentra el mundo de los demonios — Me dijo Tougo, desde que recuperé mis recuerdos de alguna manera siento la presencia de Tougo más misteriosa de lo normal, y muy similar a otra esencia que no podía localizar en este momento.

—Mi tío, Septimus traicionó a mi padre, Aarón, el Rey demonio — Empecé a explicar — Durante todos estos años él estuvo organizando sus tropas para atacar y poder gobernar, yo llegué cuando había derrotado a mi padre, el cual por alguna razón había perdido algo de su poder siendo Septimus capaz de igualarlo — Suspiré un poco agitada — Yo luché contra él, pero… — Hice una pequeña pausa — Yo aún no sé controlar todo mi poder de demonio por lo tanto él casi logra vencerme — Obvie la parte de Anael ya que sabía que no les interesaría — Mi madre… logró noquearlo por cierto tiempo, en ese tiempo ella… hizo algo… mi frente se sentía caliente — Dije mientras llevaba mi mano a mi frente — Vi una luz y fui transportada a este mundo.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu madre? — Preguntó Tougo con un tono de voz algo extraño para mí, sonaba de alguna manera, preocupado o muy interesado en la respuesta.

—No sé… no sé si este viva, cuando empecé a ser absorbida por ese agujero, mi tío la atacó… — Dije con tristeza, esperando que ella estuviera bien.

—Ya veo… — Respondió Tougo con seriedad.

—¿Sabes cómo volver al mundo de los demonios? — Preguntó Laito.

—Me temo que no — Admití con seriedad.

—¿Y pensabas volver sin siquiera saber cómo? — Preguntó Subaru con una cara de disgusto y enojado.

—Aunque no lo sepa lo averiguaré, tengo que regresar a toda costa — Le desafié con una mirada seria, el chasqueo la lengua ante eso.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! — Dijo mientras se iba con enojo. Suspiré ante eso, realmente no podía hacer nada para evitar querer volver.

—Tu madre hizo algo para que pudieras llegar aquí — Recordó Shu quien estaba sentado en la esquina de uno de los sillones.

—Así es… ella mencionó antes de irme que debía aprender a usar mis poderes — Informé — si no lo hago… jamás venceré a mi tío sin causar alguna desgracia.

—Esto es realmente un problema~ — Dijo Laito quien hablaba de una manera difícil de descifrar.

—Es decir, hasta que no controles por completo tus poderes, no podrás regresar — Analizó Reiji, esa era la verdad no podía regresar hasta saber controlar mi poder, cuando sepa al menos como regresar al mundo de los demonios, un lugar donde no se ha podido ir más.

—Así es… — Le di la razón con algo de frustración la cual no demostré.

Pasó el tiempo y cada quien regresó a su habitación, unos más preocupados que otros por la situación que aberraba todo esto. Ya era de día, yo aún estaba acostumbrada a dormir más en el día que en la noche por la costumbre que empecé a llevar en esta mansión, la cual ahora que lo vivo ahora, no me parece nada molesto, la luz del sol a veces era algo molesta, prefiero los días nublosos.

Suspiré agotada mientras pensaba en la manera de poder entrenar ahora, no debía perder tiempo, cada minuto perdido es algo atroz que estaría pasando en el mundo de los demonios.

—Cathleen — La voz de Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos, no volteé a verlo, sólo espere a que él llegara a mí.

—¿Sucede algo? — Le pregunté cuando se paró al lado mío mientras observaba el jardín.

—De que sucede algo pues… suceden muchas cosas — Dijo provocando que riera un poco, solo un poco.

—Tienes razón, no sé por qué pregunto eso — Le dije mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tu madre… no he sabido de ella… pero tu padre está vivo — Me dijo Edward provocando que mi sonrisa se borrara — Después de que desaparecieras, nosotros, Edward y Thomas decidimos por nuestra propia cuenta ir a por ti — Empezó a explicar — Por esa razón nos unimos a Septimus en cubierto ya que sólo así podríamos llegar a ti.

—Pero fueron unos idiotas al hablar de ésa manera ¿"nuestro sacrificio"? ¿A qué te referías? — Le pregunté provocando que el riera un poco.

—Ciertamente, solo queríamos dar algo de ambiente, ya que estabas con personas desconocidas para nosotros, no sabíamos si eran malos o buenos — Explicó con claridad — Además, así sería más dramático.

—Idiota — Le dije sin más, el sólo sonrió.

—Sabes que soy capaz de matar a quien sea por ti — Me recordó con una voz fría y decidida.

—Lo sé — Le dije desviando mi mirada recordando todo lo que había pasado con Edward, mi primer amor.

**-flashback-**

Normal POV

—Señorita Cathleen no corra tan rápido y descuidadamente, podría tropezarse — Le dijo Edward con suma preocupación a la joven de 10 años.

—¡No hay de qué preocuparse! Mis heridas se curan rápidamente, no es nada — Dijo ella despreocupada de la situación mientras seguía corriendo.

—Y… se caerá en 3…2…1… — Cathleen tropezó con una piedra que Thomas había visto desde la lejanía, su vista era buena, muy buena.

—Ahh — Se quejó Cathleen mientras observaba la herida de su rodilla.

—¡Señorita Cathleen! ¿Cómo se encuentra? — Preguntó Edward con preocupación, él era muy dedicado en su trabajo.

—¡Me duele! — Dijo entre lágrimas Cathleen.

—Por eso le dije que no corriera tan descuidadamente — Dijo mientras rompía parte de su ropa para colocárselo en la herida de Cathleen, quien se sonrojó por tal hecho amable — Así no le dolerá tanto mientras se cura, tampoco seguirás botando sangre.

—Gracias — Le dijo con una sonrisa para luego abrazarlo, el chico se sonrojó por la sorpresa.

—¡Aun no he terminado de amarrar la tela! — Le avisó con nerviosismo.

—¡Lo siento! — Se disculpó y dejó de abrazarlo, él la miró como su rostro se mostraba algo triste y apenado.

—No me molestaría si después de que termine lo hiciera — Le dijo mientras seguía amarrando la tela de la ropa de él en la rodilla de Cathleen.

—¡Sí! — Respondió con su sonrisa que contagió a Edward.

Thomas los miraba seriamente pensando en la relación que tenían esos dos.

**-3 AÑOS DESPUÉS-**

Cathleen ya era una chica de 13 años que, aunque no era tan alta, era muy linda tanto de cara como de cuerpo, una chica positiva y energética siempre pendiente de sus responsabilidades.

Aunque claro, eso no evitaba que la chica pudiera divertirse con su amiga Anael quien siempre la acompañaba a dónde quisiera que fuera. En este momento ella estaba a punto de salir para encontrarse con su amiga.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? — Le preguntó Edward con los brazos cruzados, la chica estaba de puntillas para que no la escucharan irse, pero el rubio la había descubierto.

—Iré con mi amiga Anael — Le dijo en un puchero de molestia.

—Sabes que no puedes salir sin nosotros — Le dijo acercándose a ella.

—¡Oh, vamos! No pasará nada… — Le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos los cuales eran rojos.

—Tonta eso dijiste la última vez y terminaste acorralada por ogros, si no es porque Thomas y yo nos dimos cuenta a tiempo…

—Lo tenía bajo control — Le dijo haciendo puchero aun enojada.

Edward golpeó la frente de la chica con su dedo la cual se quejó — Tonta, no lo tenías bajo control —Le dijo con seriedad.

—Cuándo tenías 15 años eras más adorable — Se quejó provocando que Edward se sonrojara, a pesar de tener ya 18 años seguía avergonzándose por la más mínima cosa.

Él desvió su mirada para que no viera su sonrojo — ¡eres una…! — Cuando volteó a verla ella ya no estaba — Tramposa…

Cathleen corría victoriosa lejos del castillo, seguramente él la estaría persiguiendo ahora mismo pero no la atraparía.

—Bien, ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos— Dijo victoriosa, a pesar de que quería escapar también quería que Edward la siguiera, jugar con él de esa manera le parecía lindo y divertido, de alguna manera le gustaba que Edward se preocupara por ella.

—Oh, pero que linda jovencita tenemos aquí — Una vieja apareció de la nada con una capucha, la vieja era realmente fea.

—¿Eres una bruja? — Le preguntó Cathleen con precaución.

—Ciertamente, aunque ahorita solo estoy vendiendo frutas ¿le apetece una? — Dijo mientras le enseñaba una canasta.

—No confío en brujas no identificadas — Le dijo con seriedad.

—Pero sólo será una probadita… — Insistió.

—No.

—Bueno, si así lo quieres — De la nada, atrás de Cathleen salió otra bruja y le inyecto con una jeringa una especie de veneno el cual provocó que Cathleen se paralizara.

—Jejeje, serás nuestra comida de hoy —Dijo la bruja lamiendo sus labios — Te vez tan deliciosa y bien alimentada — La bruja empezó a manosear el cuerpo de Cathleen quien no podía moverse, maldecía a sus adentros por estar en esa situación.

Ella ahora se encontraba en la guarida de aquéllas brujas sádicas que comían personas.

—hmm ¿cuál sería el mejor instrumento para cortarte en pedacitos? — Preguntó una de las brujas, Cathleen estaba aterrada.

—¡La oz, la oz! — Dijo una con emoción.

—Buena elección, aunque también me gusta el hacha — Respondió la bruja mientras buscaba las armas blancas.

—¡A ver qué les parece esta hacha entonces! — En ese mismo momento entró rompiendo la puerta Edward con su hacha la cual portaba de arma, las brujas lo miraron con impresión y miedo, pero luego les regreso la valentía.

—¡No podrás derrotas a unas brujas! — Ambas empezaron a lanzar hechizos una de fuego y otra de viento.

Edward no se le dificulto llegar hasta a ellas y cortar la cabeza de una, la otra miró aterrada la escena y tembló.

—¡No te acerques! — Advirtió mientras tomaba a Cathleen, Edward tenía una cara que provocaba mucho temor, se fue acercando a la bruja quien sostuvo dejando a Cathleen en paz.

—¿Cuál es la cura? — Preguntó a la bruja.

—La poción sobre la mesa de color verde — Dijo con dificultad, él la soltó y tomó la poción la cual le dio a Cathleen dando resultados positivos ya pudiendo moverse.

—¿Qué eres? — Le preguntó la bruja mientras Edward se acercaba a ella de nuevo con su hacha.

—Un demonio — Fue lo último que dijo para luego cortar su cabeza.

Él volteó para ver a Cathleen nuevamente quien por fin se movía.

—Lo tenía controlado — Le dijo en un tono de broma, ella esperaba un golpe de parte de Edward, un regaño de preocupación, cualquier cosa menos lo que hizo, abrazarla — ¿Edward…?

—No vuelvas a marcharte así, no vuelvas a preocuparme de este modo, ¡joder! ¿Qué pasaría si no te hubiera encontrado? — Le dijo con un tono de voz quebrado.

—Estaría en el estómago de esas brujas — Le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Idiota.

—Lo siento — Le dijo sorprendiendo al joven Edward — Fui muy infantil, es que casi no tengo tiempo para mí misma. Además, es divertido no seguir ordenes tuyas — Le dijo sonriendo, Edward la miró con algo de sonrojo.

—De verdad eres una idiota — Él golpeó su cabeza provocando que ella se quejara.

—¡Pegas duro! — Le dijo Cathleen.

En ese mismo momento empezó a llover, ambos decidieron esperar a que escampara.

—Hace mucho frío — Dijo Cathleen mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, en ese mismo momento sintió a Edward acercarse a ella con un sonrojo en su rostro.

—Así no sentirás tanto frio — Cathleen sonrió ante eso, aún quedaba amabilidad dentro de él a pesar de ahora ser más serio y enojón.

—Gracias — Ella recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, él se avergonzó más por eso, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Pasaron los minutos y aun llovía, ellos seguían en esa misma posición, charlaban un poco pero luego se quedaron en silencio.

—Edward — Lo llamó de repente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te quiero –—Le susurró aun recostada sobre su hombro.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Le preguntó mientras la miraba con sorpresa y sonrojo después de todo él no esperaba que tales palabras salieran de la chica.

—¡No arruines el momento! — Le regañó ella mirándolo a la cara — Ya sabes, en este lugar repleto de brujas muertas... lloviendo… — Dijo mientras recordaba el olor a sangre que había en el lugar.

—No arruino el momento, sólo exijo una explicación convincente — Le aclaró mientras desviaba su mirada frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que dije, es lo que es… — Dijo ella en voz baja algo que preocupó un poco a Edward.

—¿Qué te sucede? — Le preguntó notando su extraño tono de voz.

—N-nada en especial — Dijo ella mientras se apartaba de Edward, dejando más confundido al chico rubio.

—Sabes que no puedes mentirme — Le recordó Edward mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella tomándola del mentón — Dime — Le ordenó con autoridad, ella abrió su boca un poco intentando decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Ella se sonrojó por la gran cercanía que tenía Edward. Él enseguida lo notó y también se apenó, pero no dejó de mirarla.

—Edward… me estás agarrando muy fuerte — Le dijo con una voz baja, él abrió sus ojos sorprendido porque tenía razón, había usado más fuerza de lo necesaria.

—Lo siento — Aflojó sus dedos y quitó su mano del mentón pero no se alejó de su rostro.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? — Le preguntó Cathleen quien tampoco quería alejarse de Edward.

—No lo sé — Admitió — Pero no quiero alejarme más — Mencionó con una voz calmada, algo que le pareció indicado a Cathleen.

Ellos empezaron a entrecerrar sus ojos mientras se acercaron cada vez más hasta terminar en un beso el cual fue aumentando de a poco por Edward, quien ya tenía experiencia en ello. Él llevaba su mano hasta el rostro de Cathleen quien colocó sus manos abrazando su cuello mientras se dejaba llevar. Al contrario de Edward, este era el primer beso de Cathleen sin contar el que se habían dado por accidente cuando tenían 1 año de conocerse, pero ese beso no fue contado por ambos así que ella no tenía mucha experiencia, Edward lo sabía, por eso no aumentó más de lo necesario.

Se detuvieron y se miraron sonrojados por lo que acababan de hacer.

—Lo siento, no debí hacerle eso — Le dijo Edward sorprendiendo a la chica — Soy tu guardián nada más que eso… — Dijo levantándose de allí ya que había dejado de llover hace ya unos minutos.

—¡Edward! — Lo llamó Cathleen levantándose también, sabía que estaba mal, pero ella realmente quería a Edward, desde hace ya mucho tiempo él le gustaba pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo después de todo era solo una niña. La personalidad amable y preocupada de Edward, como había madurado aunque fuera más serio él seguía siendo el mismo chico amable y preocupado.

—Sólo quiero que sepas — Él detuvo a Cathleen quien iba detrás del rubio quien se volteó a verla — Yo también te quiero — Le dijo con una sonrisa y mirada sincera. Los ojos de Cathleen brillaron ante eso.

Después de eso había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que ellos dos formaran una relación la cual era ocultada ante todos, excepto de Thomas quien se enteró por su propia cuenta y deducción de los hechos.

**-fin flashback-**

Cathleen POV

Lancé un gran suspiro ante esos recuerdos que aunque hayan tenido un mal final, no estaba arrepentida de nada, era algo que había superado con el tiempo, Edward seguía a mi lado, pero sólo como un guardián.

—¿Por qué esa cara? — Me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, yo lo miré con una sonrisa la cual le extrañó.

—Sólo recordaba cuando estábamos juntos — Le dije provocando que él se sonrojara, aun él era un chico que se apenaba rápidamente.

—¿¡Por qué tienes que recordar algo como eso!? — Se quejó — ¡No me hagas borrar tu memoria de nuevo! — Dijo avergonzado.

—No quiero que lo hagas, son cosas que no quiero volver a olvidar — Le dije con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo… — Dijo él desviando su mirada hacia el jardín de la mansión.

—¿Y cómo te sientes por eso? — Le pregunté para estar segura de que todo estaba bien.

—¿Hablas de cómo descubrieron que tenías una relación con uno de tus guardianes y al final Thomas se culpó a él sin mi consentimiento recibiendo el castigo de Aarón y aun así tú y yo decidimos separarnos y seguir siendo sólo tu guardián? — Preguntó a lo cual yo asentí y él suspiró, no sabía la respuesta que daría — Estoy bien — Respondió sin más — Siempre lo estaré mientras pueda protegerte, no importa el camino que escojas yo te seguiré, no importa si te enamoras de otra persona, mientras tú estés bien con eso.

—Edward… — Susurré.

—Por eso, estoy bien — Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa sincera la cual respondí con otra sonrisa.

—Daré todo mi esfuerzo por controlar todo mi poder demoniaco — Le dije con decisión.

—Sé que lo lograrás — Me apoyó Edward — Debemos regresar pronto a nuestro mundo para poder salvarlo.

—Nunca entendí por qué no puedo controlar mi poder — Admití con seriedad — Es decir, ¿no es tan malo ser híbrida verdad? Escuché que muchas otras especies de híbridos controlan a la perfección su poder, sé que soy la primera híbrida Ángel/Demonio, pero no debería ser para tanto — Analicé con detalle en el cual Edward prestaba suma atención.

—Tus padres analizaron lo mismo — Admitió Edward provocándome curiosidad — Ellos volvieron al mundo de los demonios el día en el que naciste, no sé qué habrá ocurrido pero seguramente tienes otro misterio que descubrir de ti misma — Me aclaró Edward mirándome con seriedad.

—Eso parece…

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? He ahí porque Edward siempre lucía más preocupado que Thomas... :c Aunque es una etapa de sus vidas ya superadas, me gusto mucho agregar esta ocurrencia en la vida de Cathleen ya que no estaba planeada desde el inicio, pero me gustó la idea! **

**¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Pronto nos acercamos al final y no quiero :'( **

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	15. El baile

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy es un día libre, es decir día de escribir de la continuación de este fic el cual casi concluye! ;_; de verdad estoy muy agradecida por todo su apoyo en todos estos meses que he estado publicando esta historia *3* ¡Espero les guste mucho este capítulo!**

**~~Respuestas de reviews~~**

**ThaTranslator001: ¡Que bueno que te pareciera tierna! *3* yo también lo vi así, y pensar que se me ocurrió hace pocos capítulos~ ¡Espero disfrutes este capítulo! :3**

**Ai Buff: T.T ¡yo tampoco quiero que se termine! Pienso que luego no sabré que hacer con mi vida XD okno :3 ¡Espero te guste mucho este capítulo también!**

**¡Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**El baile**

Cathleen POV

Los días pasan y la impaciencia me consume cada vez más, no soporto no poder regresar al mundo de los demonios dónde me necesitaban, no soportaba no tener el control suficiente de mi maldito poder, no soportaba entrenar tan arduamente para no tener resultados. Paciencia, paciencia es lo que intentaban todos infundir en mí al pasar de los días, pero era un hecho que no podía estar en paz conmigo misma en este estado de incompetencia. Había tantas cosas que nadie podía entender de mi poder y eso me desesperaba. Tenía que hallar la manera de regresar, tenía que irme.

Di un largo y cansado suspiro mientras estaba sentada en el jardín de rosas observando la luna después de un largo entrenamiento en el bosque donde me perdía para que nadie interviniera.

—Te ves agotada — Me dijo Subaru quien había aparecido atrás de mí, no me sorprendió porque ya había sentido su presencia llegar.

—Agotada y enojada conmigo misma — Le respondí con una voz tranquila mientras seguía viendo la luna, el mientras tanto se sentó a mi lado.

—No deberías excederte tanto — Me aconsejó él preocupado.

—No dirías eso si fueras tú el que tiene a su familia corriendo peligro en el mundo de los demonios — Le respondí girando mi mirada hacia él quien puso una cara algo desconcertada — Necesito saber cómo está mi madre y mi padre, Subaru. También haré pagar a mi tío Septimus por su traición — Dije con decisión.

Él volteó su rostro y empezó a observar la luna, lo imité.

—Eres fuerte — Soltó él de la nada, lo miré con curiosidad sin saber a qué se refería — Luchas y no te rindes por lo que quieres, en cambio yo…

—¿En cambio tú…? — Lo miré queriendo saber lo que diría.

—Nunca seré… lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo — Dijo él con una cara enojada.

—¿Enfrentarlo…? — Repetí — ¿A quién, Subaru? — Le pregunté.

—Mi padre — Admitió él sorprendiéndome, ¿por qué él querría enfrentar a su padre? — Ese hombre…

—¿Tan mala persona es? — Le pregunté con confusión, después de todo su padre me había ayudado a no quedarme perdida en la calle sola y sin mis recuerdos, me había permitido quedarme con sus hijos mientras recolectaba información sobre quien era yo, entonces: ¿era él acaso una mala persona?

—Sólo te diré, que si te está ayudando es porque está interesado en algo que sólo tú le puedes dar — Lo miré con confusión ante eso ¿qué era eso que Tougo necesitaría de mí? — Se hace tarde, deberías descansar — Me dijo mientras se levantaba y me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, sino lo hubiera tenido conociendo desde hace meses realmente no tomaría su mano como lo hice ahora para levantarme, tardo mucho en confiar en las personas. Pero si de algo me di cuenta como "Haruka" es que él no era una mala persona, sólo tenía un mal temperamento destructivo ¿eso no era ser fuerte? Pienso que hasta ahora es quien ha demostrado ser el más fuerte físicamente. Una persona que a pesar de perder la paciencia rápidamente era fácil de poder hablar con él siendo el primero que de verdad me agradó de todos los vampiros.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación en la que tengo durmiendo varios meses, en esa hermosa y cómoda cama donde dormía plácidamente a excepción de hoy que no podía dormir, estuve dando vueltas en mi cama durante horas pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el balcón, una brisa fresca sentí al salir de allí haciéndome sentir bien.

—Kanato — Lo llamé al sentir su presencia aparecer un poco detrás de mí.

—Cathleen-san ya no puede ser sorprendida con tanta facilidad ahora ¿verdad, Teddy? — Sonreí ante lo extraño que llegaba a ser Kanato, es el tipo de persona que siempre me otorgaba el placer de la curiosidad. Lo que corría por su mente era algo misterioso que no se podía entender con facilidad, era difícil hablar con él pero no imposible. Una de las cosas que experimente como "Haruka" fue el miedo que tenía de él y sus reacciones impredecibles y, hasta ahora aun no sé qué es lo que Kanato me responderá o cómo lo haría.

—¿Por qué has venido? — Le pregunté curiosa mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

—Teddy y yo no podíamos dormir y vinimos a ver si estabas despierta como todas las noches en las que no podemos dormir — Me respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa calmada.

—¿Acaso has venido otras veces en las que he estado dormida? — Pregunté un poco sonrojada, como "Haruka" yo no me hubiera dado cuenta ya que mis poderes estaban obtusos pero como "Cathleen" podía darme cuenta rápidamente cuando una presencia estaba en mi habitación.

—Así es, hemos visto a Cathleen-san dormir tranquilamente muchas veces — Dijo mientras veía a su osito — Cathleen-san luce tan hermosa dormida, como una muñeca. Teddy también piensa lo mismo ¿no es así, Teddy?

—G-gracias — Dije sin saber que más decir, como "Haruka" sabía cómo tranquilizar a Kanato pero como "Cathleen" había perdido tal personalidad tranquilizadora así que debía tener cuidado aunque no era que no quisiera ver uno de sus arranques extraños.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había algo de Kanato que nunca me atreví a preguntar ¿por qué era tan delicado con su osito Teddy? ¿Por qué le hablaba como si realmente él le respondiera? Era una de las tantas cosas que Kanato tenía que me provocaba curiosidad ¿por qué no preguntar ahora?

—hm, Kanato — Lo llamé captando su atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Cathleen-san? — Me respondió mirándome con aquéllos aterradores pero cautivadores ojos.

—Teddy es… además de ser un regalo de tu madre muy especial ¿es algo más? — Intenté formular una pregunta más o menos acorde.

Kanato guardó silencio por unos segundos los cuales se me hicieron infinitos — Teddy es… — Hizo una pequeña pausa — Era ella.

—¿Ella? ¿A qué te refieres? — Le pregunté confundida.

—Mi madre — Respondió pero aun no entendía a qué se refería — Las cenizas de mi madre las tenía Teddy dentro de él… pero… — Él nuevamente hizo una pequeña pausa — Esas cenizas fueron utilizadas para salvar a aquélla humana que mató Ayato — Dijo él empezando a llorar como niño pequeño, un detalle que veía lindo en él.

—¿Te refieres a Yui? — Pregunté sintiendo algo extraño dentro de mí que no supe explicar, no sé si es porque antes de mí ella era la residente en esta mansión y ahora estaba muerta.

—Sí… ni siquiera sé porque decidí dar las cenizas de mi madre para salvarla — Dijo aun entre lágrimas — ¡Esa débil humana a la final murió! ¡Se salvó para nada! — Dijo ahora con rabia, había perdido el control nuevamente.

—Quizá era porque… ¿la querías? — Deduje por lógica. Kanato a la hora de la verdad, a veces ni él podía entenderse a él mismo.

—¿Yo… quererla…? — Dijo pausadamente empezando a reír un poco — ¿Cómo llegaría yo a querer una débil humana? Sólo servía para darme de su sangre la cual era deliciosa y era la misma de mi madre — Dijo recordándome ese hecho que había descubierto por el diario de Komori Yui hace meses atrás — Pero tú… eres diferente… Cathleen-san — Dijo nuevamente pausado — Lo que sentí aquélla vez es diferente a lo que siento ahora — Dijo con una sonrisa — No me importaría perder a Teddy si es por Cathleen-san — Él se acercó un poco a mí.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Yo era diferente? ¿Lo que sentía por mí era diferente? Recordé aquélla vez que se me confesó y aun no recuperaba todos mis recuerdos prácticamente él se le había confesado a "Haruka" no a "Cathleen".

Él se fue acercando más hacia mí quien quedó contra el barandal del balcón, lo miré directamente a los ojos y decidida le respondí: — Kanato, estás equivocado, yo no soy la persona indicada para ti — Después de todo él no conocía a la verdadera Cathleen esa era mi manera de pensar — La chica que llegó aquí sin sus recuerdos es la chica que querías — Intenté hacerlo entender sin quitar mi mirada de sus ojos quienes no cambiaron su expresión, me distraje al escuchar una pequeña risa de parte de él.

—Tú no lo entiendes Cathleen-san — Mencionó dejándome confundida — No importa si eres "Haruka-san" o "Cathleen-san" lo que es y no es realmente tú; tu esencia, espíritu, alma todo eso sigue igual y no importa cuántas personalidades tomes seguirá eso igual de atrayente — Me dijo mientras subía su mano y acariciaba mi mejilla — ¿Puedo... besarte? — Preguntó sorprendiéndome un poco y sonrojándome por ello — Está bien si lo hago, después de todo ya no estas con ése vampiro ¿verdad?

—Que me beses no es realmente el problema, ¿de verdad quieres besar a alguien que no te corresponde? — Le pregunté provocando que él se alejara un poco colocándose algo tenso.

—Kanato, no me molesta que alguien como tú me quiera de ése modo, pero no puedo corresponderte — Le respondí claramente, después de todo, lo único que me importaba ahora era volver al mundo de los demonios.

—Entiendo — Respondió calmadamente para mi sorpresa, pensé que estallaría de ira o algo así ya que él era una persona que no se podía descifrar con claridad — Con tu amistad es más que suficiente — Después de esas palabras él bajó a Teddy y de él empezaron a salir llamas, quemándose el peluche.

—¿¡Por qué lo dejas quemarse!? — Le pregunté al ver que él no hacía nada para evitarlo.

—Porque ya no lo necesito — Respondió él con una sonrisa.

No pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando ya lo había aceptado, si a Kanato le parecía bien dejar a Teddy, entonces no había nada más que discutir, sólo quedarnos a observar como el peluche se desintegraba quedando en cenizas como la madre de Kanato, Cordelia.

**-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-**

—¡Katty-chan! — Fui llamada por la alarmante voz de Laito, enseguida me escondí detrás del sillón — ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te escondes Katty-chan? — Preguntó él dándose cuenta de mi escondiste.

—No te acerques o te mato — Le dije con decisión, ahora si es verdad que sabía que podía destruirlo. Laito era la persona quien más abusó de mí en mi estadía como "Haruka" y a pesar de haberse confesado ante mí, ahora como "Cathleen" yo realmente no le creía nada, aun pensaba que sólo quería tener placer sexual conmigo. Laito era el tipo de persona del cual tenía total precaución era alguien peor que Steve.

—¿Ahhh? ¿Pero por qué dices cosas como esas Katty-chan? Yo pensé que éramos amigos — Dijo él con un tono burlón.

—¡Cállate! No confío en tu instinto sexual imparable — Le dije saliendo de mi escondite desafiante.

—Oh~ con que es eso — Dijo con una sonrisa — Entonces, ¿qué harás si me acercó a ti ahora mismo? — preguntó sintiendo enseguida como estaba detrás de mí, me volteé y lo miré desafiante.

—¡Aléjate pervertido o te mato! — Le amenacé, él sólo me miraba con una sonrisa.

—No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría ser asesinado por ti — Dijo con la mayor felicidad del mundo, yo recordé las palabras que había dicho antes "ser asesinado para un vampiro era la máxima expresión de amor"

—¡Eres un…! — Intenté alejarme dando paso hacia atrás pero tropecé con el pequeño sillón y caí arriba de él quedando acostada, me sonrojé por tal hecho vergonzoso del cual Laito se burló.

—Katty-chan es tan graciosa~ — mencionó él aun burlándose — Como es posible que no puedas dejar de gustarme~ Ah~ como me gustaría besarte ahora mismo — Admitió.

—Ni te acerques — Dije levantándome enseguida en modo defensivo.

—Nfufu, no lo haré Katty-chan~ no si no lo deseas — Lo miré aun con precaución — Sólo quería decirte que pronto será la graduación de Shu, Reiji y… tu ex novio Ruki — Eso último lo dijo mirándome fijamente, esperando mi reacción. Bajé la guardia al escuchar el nombre de Ruki, hasta ahora yo realmente no había arreglado las cosas con él, no era porque no quisiera, es que después de recuperar mis recuerdos, dejé de sentir ciertas cosas o a tener revoltijos en mi mente realmente mayores. De alguna manera sabía que él entendía eso.

—Sí, es cierto — Le respondí en voz baja — El viernes en la noche es el acto de graduación y el sábado la fiesta. Supongo que será en un salón muy elegante — Hice mención.

—Así es, quería encargarme del vestido que llevarías, pero nuestro padre se ha adelantado, me encargó entregarte este paquete con el vestido que te pondrás para la fiesta — Él quien desde hace un tiempo pero hasta ahora me había dado cuenta llevaba una caja donde estaría mi vestido.

—O-oh… ya veo — Para comenzar yo realmente no veía conveniente el ir a esa fiesta, pero ya Tougo se había tomado la molestia de comprarme un vestido. Tomé el paquete y le di las gracias a Laito.

Después me dirigí hacia mi habitación y decidí probarme el vestido, el cual era turquesa y largo, acompañado por unos tacones plateados, también había dejado un brazalete, collar y unos aretes que combinaban con el vestido ¿realmente dejaría de ir después de tal detalle?

—hmm, te queda mejor el rojo — Era tanto mi distracción por el vestido que no me había dado cuenta de que Shu estaba detrás de mí acostado sobre la cama, como siempre lo hacía.

—Este color también me gusta — Le respondí con calma, después de todo ya era costumbre que no respetaran la privacidad ajena — Entonces ¿lograste graduarte por fin? — Le pregunté mientras me quitaba las prendas y las colocaba en la caja dónde habían venido guardadas.

—Así es, esta vez ese hombre no me castigará por repetir el año — Respondió mientras estaba cómodamente sobre la cama.

—Qué bueno, menos mal te convencí de que entraras a las clases — Le dije sonriendo, aunque fue "Haruka" quien lo había convencido.

—Me pregunto si Cathleen lo hubiese hecho… — Dijo de repente provocando que lo mirara con intriga.

—Lo más seguro lo hubiese hecho, eres el tipo de persona que me agrada. Omitiendo el hecho de ser un sádico que se mete en mi cama sin avisar — Le admití rascando mi mejilla por instinto.

Shu sonrió ante eso.

Un chico flojo quien traía varias sorpresas inimaginables, sí, era una persona que me agradaba.

-**CEREMONIA DE GRADUACIÓN-**

Todos los alumnos yacíamos sentados mientras esperábamos a que la ceremonia comenzara, el director llegó y dio un discurso algo largo sobre los estudiante que se graduarían y todo aquello, todo lo demás fue una larga charla, el discurso de estudiantes fue hecho por Reiji quien era el que mejores notas llevaba siendo Ruki el que alcanzó el segundo lugar.

Reiji siempre fue una persona madura y autoritaria, tomando el papel de hermano mayor me agradaba eso de él, lo único es que llegaba a ser algo malvado recordando cómo me había paralizado una vez con sus drogas y todo lo sucedido con Shu lo cual al menos se había arreglado. Tengo que agradecer a mi otro yo por eso. El rencor que sentía se había marchado, la inteligencia de Reiji era algo de admirar, lo admitía, sentía que Reiji era como un hermano mayor el cual nunca tuve.

Ayato quien estaba a mi lado se había dormido aun sin llegar a la mitad de la ceremonia y terminó recostado de mi hombro, quería levantarlo pero se veía realmente cómodo. Él fue el siguiente quien me había agradado de todos los vampiros, me había ayudado en varias situaciones y aun lo seguía haciendo, a pesar de sus defectos tenía otras características que lo recompensaban. A pesar de ser el primero en probar de mí sangre nunca me dio totalmente miedo casi igual que Subaru que si no es por como vi que destruía la pared "Haruka" no se habría asustado tanto.

Todos recibieron sus diplomas y cuando menos me di cuenta, la ceremonia había caducado, ya estaban graduados. Cuando ya podíamos fui junto con los demás Sakamaki hacia sus hermanos recién graduados.

—¡Felicidades! — Les dije a Shu y Reiji.

—Oh, íbamos hacia ustedes precisamente veo que no había necesidad — Mencionó Reiji con una sonrisa — Gracias.

—Hmm~ esta reunión fue aburrida ¿podemos regresar para dormir? — Preguntó Shu con cansancio.

—No hay necesidad de regresar a casa para que duermas, te gusta dormir hasta en el piso — Le dijo Ayato provocando que todos a excepción de Kanato y Subaru riéramos ante eso. Pude notar como Shu colocaba una cara algo aturdida.

—Esta vez quiero dormir en mi cama — Sentenció y empezó a caminar hacia la limusina.

—Bueno, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vámonos — Ordenó Ayato quien ya quería irse también.

—Esperen, debo felicitar a Ruki también — Les avisé y salí corriendo rápidamente de allí buscando entre las personas a Ruki pero por mala suerte él ya se había ido con sus hermanos.

**-FIESTA DE GRADUACIÓN-**

Una muy elegante fiesta con todas las personas graduadas y unos invitados extras como sus familiares y amigos, a pesar de todo me parecía realmente aburrido estar aquí, esto no era lo mío, en el mundo de los demonios nunca asistí a una fiesta siendo esta mi primera vez asistiendo a una.

Ayato y Kanato estaban pendientes de la comida, se veían felices cada uno comiendo lo que más les gustaba. Laito estaba entre 3 chicas quienes al parecer querían bailar cada una con él, quien les hablaba con una sonrisa.

Shu estaba distraído viendo como tocaban la música clásica las personas a quienes habían contratado. Reiji bailaba con una de las chicas de una manera muy elegante la canción que sonaba, Subaru se había perdido y ni idea de dónde se encontraría.

Mientras tanto con los Mukami, Kou hablaba con sus fans quienes lo más probable querían bailar con él, Azusa se servía un poco de ponche junto con Yuma quien no se había separado de él en toda la noche. Ruki también se me había perdido de vista, mientras lo buscaba alguien apareció a mi lado.

—¿Estás aburrida? — Me preguntó Subaru a quien miré.

—Sí, descubrí que las fiestas no son lo mío — Le respondí para luego suspirar.

—Tampoco es lo mío — Admitió — Pero… contigo podría hacer una excepción — Lo miré confundida — ¿Quieres bailar? — Me preguntó ofreciendo su mano — E-es sólo para pasar el aburrimiento… — Dijo algo sonrojado.

—¿B-Bailar? — Repetí nerviosa — Tomé clases de baile hace un tiempo pero no sé si aún sepa… — Confesé.

—E-está bien, no es tan difícil cuando es este tipo de música — Lo miré y decidí confiar en él, tomé su mano y nos encaminamos hacia la pista de baile.

Bailamos una pieza lenta, al principio se me hizo un poco difícil pisando el pie de Subaru varias veces, pero luego me acostumbré y baile mucho mejor.

—Gracias, es agradable pasar tiempo contigo, Subaru — Admití mientras terminábamos de bailar, él se veía realmente apenado, me parecía tierno provocando que sonriera.

— ¡N-no sonrías de ésa forma! — Exigió con vergüenza.

—Vale, vale — En ese momento inesperado apareció Ruki al frente de nosotros dos quienes estábamos a punto de regresar a la mesa.

—Buenas noches— Saludó — ¿Me permites? — Le preguntó a Subaru su autorización para pasar a bailar con él.

—Sí— Respondió él al parecer poco convencido y algo enojado por interrumpir, pero le dio el gusto a Ruki, seguramente sabía que teníamos cosas que discutir. Me sentí un poco incomoda cuando nos dejó solos ya que teníamos tiempo sin estar así.

Otra tonada sonó y él propuso su mano para que la tomara y empezar el baile. Su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, mi mano sobre su hombro y nuestras manos rozándose, empezamos a bailar.

—Te ves esplendida con ese vestido — Mencionó en medio del baile.

—G-gracias — Le dije algo sonrojada por la sorpresa.

—No tienes por qué estar avergonzada — Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Aún no me siento del todo bien — Le admití bajando un poco mi mirada.

—No bajes tu mirada, mírame fijamente — Dijo mientras me tomaba del mentón delicadamente provocando que así lo viera y regreso su mano hacia mi cintura — Entiendo cómo te sientes, tantos recuerdos que tienes combinados tanto los de "Haruka" como los de "Cathleen" te confunden.

—Así es — Le respondí —Me hace sentir bien que lo comprendas — Dije sin dejar de mirarlo y siguiendo bailando la lenta canción — Es por eso que no podemos tener nada más que una amistad — Le dije con un tono de voz algo apenado él me miraba de una manera comprensiva — Ruki… al menos quiero dejar de sentir estas confusiones y arreglar los problemas que me albergan, necesito ir al mundo de los demonios yo… — Ruki llevó su mano hacia mi boca callándome.

—Está bien, lo entiendo — No sé porque pero unas grandes ganas de llorar llegaron a mí, quizá… "Haruka" seguía estando al menos un poco en mí — No llores, está bien — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras secaba las dos lágrimas que habían caído.

—Sí…

**-MÁS NOCHE-**

Me encontraba entrenando como era de costumbre en mi forma "híbrida", podía pasar horas, a veces sin darme cuenta amanecía de tanto intentar encontrar el misterio de mis poderes, el bosque estaba un poco deteriorado por culpa de mi arduo entrenamiento, terminé destruyendo varios árboles intentando controlar mi poder, agotada caí en el suelo y recuperé mi forma "humana".

—Es imposible — Dije casi rendida — Quiero volver ya…

—Pues no lo lograras acostada — Me distracción no me permitió sentir que Ayato había llegado viéndome de esa manera. Me levanté enseguida.

—¿Qué crees que haces…? — Intenté acercármele pero caí de lo agotada que estaba en los brazos de Ayato quien me había atrapado gusto a tiempo — Lo siento, no me siento bien — Admití.

—Descuida, sentémonos — Ordenó por lo cual ambos nos sentamos en el césped.

—He intentado todo lo posible por sacar el poder que me trajo a este mundo, pero es imposible ¿no será poder de mi madre entonces? — Intenté hallar una explicación.

—Si es poder de tu madre debiste de heredarlo — Me respondió Ayato — Además fuiste tú la que sentiste eso ¿no?

—Sí… ¿pero si no es así? ¿Si realmente fue mi madre? — Pregunté hipotéticamente algo que Ayato no supo o no quiso responder — ¿Por qué ya no se puede ir al mundo de los demonios? ¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres en eso?

—Pues, ellos llegaron mientras transcurría una guerra en el mundo de los demonios ¿no es así? — Me recordó Ayato.

—Así es, mis padres nunca me comentaron con exactitud esa parte de la historia, pero pude saber un poco por los sirvientes rumores que habían surgido. Resulta que mi padre era totalmente poderoso porque además de sus poderes demoniaco tenía el poder de un antiguo orbe el cual cambiaba de color dependiendo quien lo utilizaba, el de él era negro. Surge el rumor que mi madre lo desafió y era también poderosa, pudo llegar a hacerle algo de daño, pero con el orbe era imposible, ella intentó quitárselo. Cuando ambas manos se rozaron el orbe tuvo una reacción extraña y al parecer se los llevó. Después de eso, nadie supo más del orbe, mis padres habían llegado conmigo y sin el orbe.

—¿Desapareció así como así? — Preguntó Ayato sorprendido.

—Sí.

—¿No crees que el orbe es el causante de que no podamos ir al mundo de los demonios? — Divagó Ayato provocando que lo mirara con intriga — Es decir, esa reacción que tuvo y el hecho de que desapareciera y ahora no se pueda ir…

—Sí, tiene sentido quizá su desaparición tenga algo que ver.

—No me estás entendiendo — Dijo provocando que lo mirara confundida — Si tu madre logró traerte aquí es porque el orbe actuó, Cathleen tú contienes el poder del orbe dentro de ti. Es algo que tus tu madre o ambos padres sabían pero por seguridad y veo que fue la mejor elección, decidieron ocultarlo.

Abrí mis ojos como platos ante lo que había analizado Ayato, tenía mucho sentido el hecho de que pudiera haber venido a este mundo por el poder del orbe y es respondía me pregunta del porqué no podía controlar a la perfección mi poder. El Orbe intervenía.

—¡Ayato eres un genio! — Exclamé de repente asustando al chico — Hay mucha probabilidad de que tengas razón, debo mantener mucha concentración para poder encontrar ese poder.

—Te ayudare en lo que necesites — Me apoyó él.

—No te preocupes, has ayudado mucho — Le dije sonriendo — El resto es para mí — Y sin más me levante ya curada y me coloqué en el medio empezando a canalizar mi poder, sacando mi poder de Ángel y de Demonio, sentía el viendo alborotar mi cabello, el poder que intentaba controlar era demasiado grande. Sentí mi cabeza arder, pero eso no me detuvo, lograría controlar ese poder, sé que lo haría.

Ayato me había servido de mucha ayuda, cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirme él llegó y me dio más esperanza. A pesar de que yo me venía todos los días sola a entrenar, él había venido para no dejarme sola como lo había dicho anteriormente. Por alguna razón sentí que por mi concentración en el entrenamiento no pude notar que él había venido a verme antes, mucho antes.

Sentí el poder en todo mi cuerpo formarse, el orbe estaba actuando, fruncí el ceño por lo caliente que se sentía tal poder, pero no me rendiría, volveré con mi familia y los salvaré.

Cuando menos lo imaginé el poder empezó a sentirse de mejor manera, sentí como se organizaba en todo mí ser y empecé a controlarlo, sentí como se mesclaba de buena manera con el demás poder angelical y demoniaco.

Hasta que, dejé de sentir la brisa, abrí mis ojos y me sentía diferente, el poder en mí era inexplicable.

—¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó Ayato quien me miró algo extraño después de mirarme.

—¿Sucede algo? — Le pregunté.

—Hay algo en tu frente — Dijo acercándose un poco.

—¿Qué cosa? — Pregunté mientras él terminaba de acercarse y tocar mi frente observando que es lo que había allí, me sentí extraña cuando se acercó a mí tanto cuando ya debería estar acostumbrada.

—Es como una piedra y es de color grisáceo — Dijo dejando de mirar la piedra y mirando ahora mis ojos provocando que ambos nos sonrojáramos por la cercanía, él se separó enseguida y yo desvié mi mirada.

—Entonces funcionó — Dije cambiando el tema — Pude controlar el poder del orbe… ¡Ayato! — Exclamé con felicidad, él me había ayudado a poder conseguirlo — ¡Gracias! — Le dije abrazándolo para su sorpresa.

—Ah… sí… — Dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo. Cuando me separé lo mire con decisión.

—Volveré al mundo de los demonios — Sentencié.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! Espero les haya gustado~ Este capítulo es para que conozcan un poco más de la verdadera Cathleen, la diferencia entre ella y Haruka, como se maneja o lo que piensa con cada vampiro y las confusiones de sus sentimientos los cuales me pareció interesante de agregar, quizá aun siga sintiendo cosas por Ruki pero como ven, su familia está en peligro y debe encargarse de regresar al mundo de los demonios ;3; **

**¡Espero nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


End file.
